Somewhere I belong
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: One night I'm spending time, camping with friends, and the next I'm in a whole other world. Feudal Japan. Waking up as a half demon and thrown into a whole new world with new dangers far more superior than maybe Naraku himself. What is a girl to do!
1. Chapter 1

Read my profile for more info. on the sudden changes

* * *

_Do you ever wake up one morning, thinking 'Why can't something extraordinary happen?' Sure, the girl you despise so much gets punched in the face, and you might hook up with the most amazing guy/girl in the world, but have you ever wanted something more exciting to occur? You know, to be abducted by aliens? Or find a real life vampire, and faint of he sparkles in the sunlight? Ha ha! Twilight reference. Just kidding. _

_Well, to me, something extraordinary is about to happen, whether I realize it or not. It happen on the day after school was over. I was passing freshman year at the Freshman campus. Our town is so lame, it separates the freshman from the normal high school people. I had just finished an amazing year, met so many new friends, broke up with my (insert many curse words here) ex-boyfriend. I'm the happiest child right now._

_The school is having a camping trip out in the forest nearby, and anyone that signed up could go. Me and my friends had signed up together to go, and we all had a big sleep over at the biggest house, which wasn't mine. The next morning, yes, that is when this extraordinary thing happens to me. Something that will change my life, and the whole world, for that matter, forever._

* * *

"I claim this land in honor of Anime!" I shout. I had a big, smug look on my face, and I was pretending to hold up a flag in my hand.

"Come on, an Anime reference?" LeeAnn, my bestestestest friend in the world, complained.

"Oh ho? What's this, invading nations. Go, my Anime army, conquer them and brainwash them with Anime!" I shout to an invisible army.

We all had a big laugh at the end of that little charade. It was the first day of the camping trip of Summer. All of my friends were there, well, except a couple of them that said they were too awesome for camping. I would name all my friends that did come, but it would probably take a whole paragraph. I don't want to waste your time with names.

Me and all of my friends were camping in one spot, away from the teachers and all the preppy people that wanted to come. It was also getting late that night, and we all made our own little camp fire. One of my friends brought a guitar and we all started to sing camp fire songs, getting glares from all the preppy people. I really hate them. After all of that, we all started to chat for a few.

"I have a major question to ask." I say randomly.

"Shoot." LeeAnn says, sitting up.

"I heard something from an Anime I watched-"

"Not another anime thing!?" They all complained.

"Just listen!" I say, annoyed. I look into the fire that was in the center of all of us. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, and then sighed. "It was about a boy and a girl who get together and all of these past problems start to erupt, and the guy asks the girl, 'What is happiness?'" I looked up to them all. "What do you think happiness is?"

"I think happiness is being surrounded by smoking hot guys!" My gay friend, Nathan, speaks up.

"Only you would think that." Amanda says.

"And you're not thinking it?" Nathan asks.

Amanda's face goes red and we all laugh, well, except for me. After that, my question went away. I sighed. I never did get the answer I was looking for. I would really like to know what true happiness is, for others, and well, myself.

I was the second to last to fall asleep that night. LeeAnn was the last to go. When I fell asleep, it was a deep sorta sleep. I was dreaming. I loved my dreams, because I can always remember them, even to this day. I remember the first nightmare I had, when I was seven. This was when I was first getting into Pokemon. that brings back so many memories. My first nightmare was about a school field trip to a haunted castle, and as we walked into the castle, there was a giant Pikachu that guarded it and liked to eat little kids. But, with the aid of the numerous Caterpie scattered about, we were able to get away. We ran outside, and the bus drivers were standing there, and the pulled their mouths wide open, and aliens stepped out of them, with huge mouths. Out of those mouths, a bunch of electrocuting strings came up to capture us and feed us to the giant Pikachu. That is, until all of our grandparents came by to rescue us with machine guns and in army outfits. I still have it like once a week now.

But tonight, it was sort of different. My sleeping bag was next to this tree. I don't know what was going on, but it seemed like the dreams I was having were not making any sense. I would randomly see two people whose faces I can't make out, with a bunch of people dancing in an ancient way. Then it would skip around to a scene of anger and battle of a hate/love situation. then it would skip ahead to a body laying in the forest with blood all around, and it was raining.

I stood there, watching the whole time. I couldn't make out their faces whatsoever. Who were these people? Why was I having this dream? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. I then saw my body laying down in my sleeping bag, next to LeeAnn and Amanda. It felt like an outer body experience. I have never had this happen to me before. I watched myself sleep, which made me freak out a little. It was like I was talking myself. It was interesting to watch yourself sleep.

But something else was weird about tonight, too. It started to rain in the middle of the night, and I could feel it, but I wasn't waking up. Everyone else was waking up, but for me. They all stood around as I stood there, watching myself sleep some more.

"Where's Megan?"

What? I stopped, frozen. I was right here, or rather, my body was right there, sleeping. I was still asleep, not waking up. What was going on?

"Mrs. Sills! We can't find Megan!" I turned around as I saw panic spread throughout their faces.

"I'm right here!" I shouted at them, but my voice only echoed. "Hey!" I reached my hand out to grab Nathans arm, to let him know I'm here, but My hand only went through. My eyes went wide. what was going on? "Guys! Hey! I'm right here!"

All of a sudden, I collapsed in pain. I looked at my body again. It was a different body this time. I had grown dog ears, and my outfit became a battle kimono that I only saw in animes. My hair grew out longer and turned brown. The pain was coming from that body, too. I saw several gashes starting to appear, bruises, and blood. What was happening to this body was happening to me, too. It was the most severe pain that I ever had.

A few seconds later, the pain went away, and I hadn't notice the change in scenery. There was a bunch of trees now, but they were all scattered about, thrown everywhere, a small fire was burning nearby as a lightning storm crackled across the sky. I scene this image before, in my head, when I was writing my story a long time ago. Could it actually be happening? All my friend have disappeared. They were gone. It was like no traces of them anywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked myself. I heard a noise from behind, and a priestess looking woman walked by. Actually, walked right through me, to this body. She was young looking, about twenty-five or so. She called for help, and I saw a carriage being pulled around and several people picking up the body, and taking it away. At that point, I myself had passed out, collapsed on the ground, or rather, my spirit fell to the ground next to the body before they took it off, and I couldn't remember a single thing after that point on.


	2. Where am I?

I remember their panicked expressions. I remember everything that happened. It was like I wasn't there. Back at the camp site, but I know I was there. I was there earlier, but at night, I wasn't. I could remember all of those fun times I had with my friends, all those talks, the laughter, the sorrow, and the anger. I could feel the grass beneath me, and the rain that was beating down on me, but why couldn't they find me? I was laying there, asleep, not waking up.

They were gone. Everything was gone. My life was gone. How can I get it back? Where am I? What is going on? I find myself asking these questions, but I just can't come up with those answers. The last couple of things I remember was pain coursing through my body. I remember seeing a body on the ground, injured and battered. I remember a priestess like woman there, and a carriage, and then nothing. It was like I was there, in spirit, but they couldn't see me. Then, darkness.

I can hear talking now. All around me. I couldn't wake up, or do anything. What was going on?! I shouted, but those words never escaped my lips. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move, but I could sense movement all around me, and hear people talking all around me.

_"Bring me those herbs" "Put some pressure on those wounds! We can't let her bleed to death!" "Don't worry, Milady, everything will be all right."_

I remember that I opened my eyes during that process. Everything was blurry, and I was in pain. I tried to move, get away from these people. Who were they? I want to escape, but they were holding me down. And then, I closed my eyes, and the darkness took over again.

* * *

My eyes went wide, and I sat up straight. I cried in pain as I held my body tightly. My hair fell in front of my face, and I gritted my teeth. Why was I feeling pain? I'm not injured. I'm supposed to be back at the camp, laughing with my friends. A door opened up, and I heard a gasp. Someone walked my way, and put their hands around me, trying to lay me down.

"Milady, please, you must rest, unless you wounds will reopen." the voice said. I remember that voice. That voice of that priestess that said, 'Bring me a carriage!'

Aggravated, I pushed her hands away from me, glaring up at her. "What did you do to me? You took me away from my friends, back at camp, didn't you?!" I was yelling now. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The priestess lady was taken back and gasped. "My God, what are you talking about? I found your body out in the forest, Milady. You were gravely injured, and I brought you back here to be treated."

"I don't believe you!" I was still yelling. My anger reached my boiling point. "Where are my friends? My family?!"

The priestess lady sighed. "All of your friends are dead, Milady. I've called for you mother, and she will be here in about a week. I was told to keep you here until she comes and takes you back to your home in the Eastern lands."

Dead? DEAD?! My friends are dead. But, my mom is here? I couldn't believe a single word of what she was saying. She was trying some sort of mind trick on me! I balled my hands into fists. I think I even growled a little bit. "My friends are dead?! You killed my friends?! Why! What about my dad, my sisters!?"

"You're father has been dead for quite a long time, Milady. You never had any sisters, that I'm aware." She sighed. "Please calm down. You needn't be angry. You have amnesia."

"Amnesia?!" I shouted at her, looking at her dead on. "What the hell are you talking about? Amnesia? I have all of my memories. I believe my dad is alive and well, as long with my sisters, and my friends!"

The priestess had a saddened look on her face, as she reached from her pocket something. It looked like dust. "I'm sorry, Milady, but you need to calm down." She through the dust towards my face, and I started to cough. It stung my eyes, but when I started to rub them, I was starting to feel heavier and heavier. My body fell to the ground. My eyes closed shut. I couldn't tell if she put me to sleep, or if she was trying to kill me. But that dust made me tired. I started to drift off to sleep, but I was aware of my surroundings.

What was going on here? Where is this place? I had no way of knowing now, I was asleep, by that stupid priestess. Ok, think. I said before, that this somehow looked familiar. I thought back to the story it came from. It was an Inuyasha fan fiction. But, there could be no way that I'm in this world. There's no way I could be here, it's scientifically impossible. So, how did I get here? Why am I here?

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I yawned, and looked around me. There was no one. I would have to be quiet if I was to escape. I sat up slowly, so I wouldn't hurt myself at all. I quickly stood up, and looked around, looking for a window at least. I saw one, but it was tiny. I'm small, but not that small. _Why couldn't this place be built with Windows?_ I asked myself. I saw the door from earlier, and walked towards it. When I reached for the door, I noticed I wasn't wearing the clothes I normally wear. I stopped, my hands inches away from the door. I was wearing a white kimono top, with red lining on the edges of the sleeves. Near the bottom of the sleeves, red butterflies were starting to sprout up, looking almost real for a second. I also noticed that I was barefoot, and wore red parachute pants things, almost like what Inuyasha wears.

I sighed, and opened the door quietly. I peaked around and saw no one there. I tip-toed out of the room, and down the long hallway. I froze when there was a small creak, but sighed when no one came out. I continued down the long hallway, and turned right, looking at an exit. A smile was put on my face, and I started to walk faster towards it. I froxe when I heard another door open. I didn't know where it came from, but I just froze.

"Milday?" Damn, that priestess. "Milady, you should be in bed, gathering your strength, and trying to recover from your amnesia." she said, and I heard her coming loser.

I bolted, running for the exit as fast as I could, which I noticed, was pretty fast. "Milady!" The priestess called after me. I ran so fast, it was almost like I was gliding across the ground, heading somewhere. The night sky shone above me, the moon and the stars were illuminating my path for me. The heaven were on my side this time.

Back with the priestess, she was running towards the guard rooms, banging on the door. "What i it, priestess?" They asked.

"Lady Megumi has escaped. You must bring her back, or know what could happen to her." She said.

"Priestess, I'm sure she can take care fo herself. I mean, she is the Lady of the East, the most powerful half demon." He continued.

"You don't understand. Her mother's coming, and if she is not here by then...I don't even want to know. Her mother is scary. Please do as I say?"

"Fine, priestess." He complained, and then went to the other guard rooms to wake them up.

* * *

My feet kept on running. I ran a good long while, until I was out of breath, my sides were cramping, and I think one of my wounds reopened, because I could feel blood going down my leg. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but I just had to get away. I don't know where I was to go, but I just had to go. Get away. Find a way back home, to my friends, to my family...to everything.

I topped after a while of running, and sat against a tree, panting hard. I held my sides, and tried to wipe off some blood that I could wipe off. My head leaned against the tree. What was I gonna do? Who were those people, anyway? I don't belong here! This isn't my home, or the camping trip, in fact, I don't think I'm even in America anymore!

I was about to get up and start running again, when I felt someone grab my arm. I gave a shriek, and grabbed the person's wrist, throwing them over my shoulder to the ground in front of me. As I was doing that, I discovered a hidden strength I never had before. I could never do this in real life. But I did, and I was amazed. In fact, I didn't even let go of the wrist, and let instinct carry me on, and so I pulled the arm behind the person's back, my knee against him, holding him down, and I growled a bit.

"Why do you keep following me?! What do you want with me?!"

"What are you...talking...about." He said, through strangled breaths. I realized that I was hurting him, and let my knee off him, and he coughed a little bit. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Where am I? What is this place?" I asked, my grip on his wrist tightening.

"I believe this is the Forest of Inuyasha!" He said with another cough. "Could you let me go? I can't breath, and I believe you threw my back out of place."

What? What?! The Forest of Inuyasha? No, this place doesn't exist! It only exists in the anime called Inuyasha. Could that mean I traveled worlds? No, dimension? No, that is not humanly possible. Could it? Well, maybe in dreams, but this is no dream. This is reality. Reality bites. I looked down at the man. He was somewhat old, so I let go of his wrist, and got off of him.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was being chased, and I thought you were one of them." I apologized to him. I also had to make sure. I had to ask some more questions. "If this is the forest of Inuyasha, then does a priestess named Keade live in a village around here?"

the old man rubbed his wrist and nodded. "Yeah, she does. Over that way, I believe, on the other side of the forest." He pointed to the other side. "I'm sorry too. I saw you on the ground and thought you were hurt."

"No, i'm sorry," I said. "Thank you, though." And after that, I took off. If what this man said is true, I should be able to find Keade on the other side of the forest. Perhaps, I might even meet the main characters in thi anime. I don't know how I will react, though. I'll just have to let my gut tell me. I think I might lie, you know. Lying is always better, and for my case now, it seems like the right choice, until I know exactly what's going on here.


	3. Meeting Keade

_How can you live through life when no one is watching? _This quote struck me hard in the chet all of a sudden. I skidded to a stop as a light drizzle started up. This quote has been with me since eighth grade, in fact. I first saw it on a poster in my english class, and it's been with me ever since. I sometimes look back to this quote from time to time. Sometimes, even when I'm surrounded by my closest friends, I sometimes even feel left out. They have kept secrets froms me at times, and seemed to have their own inside jokes. I hardly have any way of talking to them. I don't a cellphone, and I'm always baby sitting my sisters do I can bever use the phone. I hardly see them over the weekend, unless they don't have anything planned.

But today, this quote struck me really hard. If I am in this world, does that mean I still exist in my world? Do I have a life over there now? Am I just something that has been long forgotten? I pounded my fist against a tree. "No, I still exit. Maybe not in body, but my soul is still there."

I looked up to the grey sky above me. The light drizzle was starting to get heavier and heavier. I sighed. It was raining so hard now I could barely see a few feet in front of me. I put a hand to my right arm. I lifted the sleeve of my kimono, the blood was still there, slowly falling down my arm and dripping on the edges of my fingertips. I know that loosing blood was bad. I couldn't go back the way I came, either. Those crazy lunatics back there were after me, I could tell. I had to keep moving forward, but I also needed rest. I don't think I can keep going on like this, at least not today.

I sat down against a tree, leaning my head against it. At least the tree provided some cover from the rain. I closed my eyes, letting darkness envelop me, until I was asleep.

* * *

"Do you sense that aura, Kagura?" A sinister voice said with a smirk. His red eyes scanned the mirror, looking at my body sleeping there. "That is a strong aura."

"Why should I care?" Kagura asked, crossing her arms.

"Ever hear of Lady Megumi? The strongest half demon that has been alive. The story states that she fought with Inuyasha's father and disappeared." He turned around towards Kagura. "She has finally returned. I must have that power."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kagura asked with a frown.

"No need for the attitude, I do still have your beating heart." She shut her mouth then. "I want you to go out to her, while she is still weak. Bring her back here so I can take her powers." There was then a loud snickering coming from him, as he startled to laugh at the thought of absorbing me into his body.

Kagura,disgusted, turned around and left the room. She would do as he said. He could kill her at any moment, because he holds her heart. He could squeeze it, and end her life for good.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat. i sat up real fast, panting hard. I wiped the sweat off my face with the back of my kimono sleeve. I then froze, scanning the scenery around me. I wasn't outside anymore. I was inside. I was starting to wonder if those people from before had found me, and brought me back to their place. Why didn't I wake up? Maybe I passed out from loosing to much blood. I didn't know, but I lifted my kimono sleeve, and noticed fresh bandages.

A sweet smell filled the air. I sniffed around. My stomach startle to gurgle. I held it tight. I wondered what that smell, was, but I also feared to who was making that food. I stood up, and walked to the door, opening it, and peered inside. My eyes scanned the room, coming to a slouchy figure in the middle.

She stopped what she was doing, and turned around to face me. I stopped. I knew her. Her name is Lady Keade. I'm at Keade's village.

"Oh! Ye are awake now." She said, and then smiled. "Come sit down, young one. I've prepared some breakfast for you."

I walked to sit next to her slowly. When I sat down, she started to pour some of the good food into a bowl, and handed it to me. She passed along some chopsticks for the chunks in it. I really couldn't believe it. I actually was here in the Inuyasha world. I was sitting here, next to Lady Keade.

"come now, eat up." she said to me.

I picked up my bowl, blew on it a little bit. I picked up the chop stick for a minute in my free hand. Honestly, I have never used chopsticks before. So, I gave it a try. I put it in the position I always seen people put it, and tried to grab onto something. It fell out. I sighed and continued to try. After a while, I placed both Chopsticks together and stuck it into the chunks, like a fork and ate it.

Keade chuckled a bit. "I found you in the Forest of Inuyasha." She mentioned.

"Thank you for taking me in." I answered. _I can't mentioned too much. Just lie through it._ "I really appreciate it."

Keade placed her bowl down on the ground. "If ye don't mind me asking, are ye Lady Megumi?"

_Lady Megumi? so, I was right. It is like my story._ "Honestly, I can't remember a thing right now."

"I see. Ye lost yer memory." Keade said. "That's perfectly fine. Can ye remember a thing about yer past? Or perhaps what happened to ye."

I sighed, and placed my bowl down. "I woke up yesterday, in a room. I got a little angry, because I couldn't remember a thing. The lady there wouldn't answer my questions, and only put me back to sleep with some dust. So, I woke up and escaped, and now I'm here." That was the truth.

"Well, let us hope in time the ye can regain that memory." she answered. "I never thought that I would see ye in my life. I've heard stories about ye, Megumi." She said, reflecting on her past about me. Or well, my other me.

"I'd prefer to be called Megan," I said. "I don't know why, but that name strikes me most." I don't want anyone to call me Megumi. Never!

Keade nodded. "Okay, Megan." She said.

"Keade, we're back!" That voice. that voice made me freeze. It was that dreaded voice of the most annoying person in the world. The door opened behind me, and I could just feel her idiotic, annoying presence. "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm glad ye are back." Keade said. "This is Megan. I found her yesterday in the forest."

I knew I was caught up in something. This is bad. I don't want to be with Kagome. I hate her, I hate her guts. I will lose myself if I hang out with her. But, then again, I get to see Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango, along with Shippo.


	4. Confrontation

I sat there, my back turned against the door. I heard foot steps, and overwhelming smells came in. They were the smells of the Inuyasha gang. I heard them as they walked inside, everyone of them.

"Lady Keade, it seems we have barged in on your guest." Miroku's voice. Miroku was probably one of the more funny characters on the show, well, to me, that is. I was so happy to hear his voice.

"Ah, ye haven't bothered us." Keade smiled. "We were just having dinner."

"Well, don't mind if we do." Inuyasha's voice sent shivers down my spine. His voice was deep, and well...No! I'm not a part of this show. I can't be thinking about this stuff. He reached over, grabbing a bowl and pouring him some of the food.

"You're so rude, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was like nail down a chalkboard as I cringed. "You say you found her in the forest?"

"Indeed I did. She was gravely injured. She can't remember a thing, poor child." Keade said.

I hate how conversations always tend to be about me. I always feel uneasy about it. I sit there, quietly, eating the food Keade prepared for me.

"I can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere." Sango mentioned. She had a deep look on her face, like she was trying to remember. "Lady Megumi, was it?" I slowly nodded.

"I'd prefer Megan, though." I answered.

Sango clapped her hands together. "From the legend!"

"What legend?" Shippo asked.

"Well, it was during the time Inuyasha's father ruled the Western lands." Sango started. "There was a half demon that ruled the Eastern lands, her name was Megumi. She could even defeat the strongest demons, being only half a demon. Well, if the legend is true, she once fell in love with Inuyasha's father, but due to some incidents, they ended up hating each other and a war went off. During the battle, Lady Megumi disappeared."

Miroku nodded. "I remember hearing that story, too." He looked up at me. "You are a very strong woman, and very beautiful, at that."

"Can it, monk." I said with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, monk." Sango said, her voice raised. Miroku froze, and then sighed.

"I suspect the villagers will be looking for ye." Keade said.

"I've no doubt about it. They're a bunch of lunatics." I said in between bites.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"None of your damn business." I put out.

Keade coughed. "She has told me that her first memory was waking up in a village on the other side of the forest. I know that village well, and they are probably after her."

"What's with your attitude?" Inuyasha asked, pointing his chopsticks at me. He had a small frown on his face.

"My attitude?" I scoffed. I was born with this attitude. "I have a major problem, and I'm terribly upset about it!" My voice went a little higher.

"You need to cool it!" Inuyasha retorted.

"You're one to talk. You're always like this: grumpy!" I shot back.

"You don't know me." He growled.

"That's where you're wrong." I say, scowling at him. "I'm not going to lie anymore. I know everything about you. Your past, you parents, you're childhood, you're first love."

Inuyasha stared at me with a doubt in his face. "You're bluffing. You know nothing."

I sit back and put on a smug smile. "You're father was the lord of the Western lands and was married to a mortal woman named Izayoi. you have a step brother named Sesshomaru, and you carried the Tetsusaiga in your eye where you obtained it. you're first love is now to a dead priestess by the name of Kikyo--"

"Stop!" Inuyasha growled."I've heard enough!"

"How did you know about all that?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm not this Lady Megumi you all claim me to be. I may look like her, but I'm not here. I'm Megan, a normal girl, who lives in a world where all of you don't exist. you're all make believe. I was on a camping trip with my friends, when all of a sudden, I wake up and find myself in this world, surrounded by all of you. My life was taken from me, my perfectly happy life!" I start going off, my anger boiling over the limit. If there were tiny people inside my head, they would probably be running around in fright. The systems would be failing. "That's what my fucking problem is!"

Silence took over the room. No one spoke, only moved around a bit. I turn to Keade. "I'm sorry for lying before, I just didn't know when or how to tell it."

"It's OK, child." Keade smiled.

"Inuyasha, I believe tonight there will be a new moon." Keade commented. "I wonder if Megan will also turn human tonight?"

"I need to get outside." I stand up, placing my empty bowl on the ground in front of me. I storm out of the building, and into the darkening sky. The sun was going down, the sky turning an orangish color. I just continued to walk, and walk, and walk. I saw villagers returning to their homes, shops closing. It felt sort of serene walking around here. The distant sounds of birds and small bugs. Hopefully, not any poisonous ones.

As I watched the sun go down over the horizon, I noticed that my body started to glow a little. My claws returned to normal nails, and fangs returned to normal. I no longer had dog ears, and my hair turned blonde, like it originally was before I came here. I stared at myself in somewhat confusion, then it hit me. "Tonight's a new moon. I guess I turn human on this day, too." I sighed, and went on walking.

I then stopped in the middle of the village. I don't know why, but seeing the stars tonight fascinated me. They seemed closer, and brighter. There were a ton of stars. I smiled as I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a small wish. I remember one time, I spent the night at a friends house. She lived in a gated community surrounded by wilderness. We snuck out at night in the middle of the bitter cold winter and stared at the sky, watching shooting stars, listening to heavy metal. It was one of my best moments that I can remember right now.

I didn't now what happened next. I suddenly felt something wrapping around me. I opened my eyes, and saw rope around me, and on the end of the ropes were two men, dressed up like ninjas? That was a little new to me. the ropes were tight and I couldn't moved around. I growled a little bit and glared at them. "What do you want?"

"We're the elite ninja force around here. We were summoned to gather you and bring you back to Sakuragaoza village immediately. It looks like it would be easy, too, since you are a mortal now." The main one came up to me as he explained.

I spat in his face. "I'm not going back to that crazy place. I don't belong there, even if some stupid woman is coming to get me!"

"We're under orders, Milady, we can't refuse. We must assure your safety, especially if you are to rule the Eastern lands once again. You're mother has sent us these orders, for she is there now."

"Like hell I will. I don't belong in this world. You go back to that damn priestess and give her this message, 'fuck you'."

"You're going to tell her that yourself. Tie the ropes up and take her back." He then ordered. the next thing I knew, I was being lifted over one of the ninja's shoulders, and being carried away back to that crazy village. The ropes were tight, so I couldn't break them. I managed to let out a sort of shriek as I was being taken away. This was not how I wanted to spend my time here.


	5. Meeting the Devil Woman

I couldn't really remember much. The ninja people knocked me out halfway through, because I wouldn't shut my mouth. I knew I was back at Sakuragaoza, the village Keade mentioned earlier. These people are persistent. They don't give up. I guess I woke up, and it was still night time. I was still human at the time. This bites.

I opened my eyes. I remembered this room. It was the room from yesterday. The room I escaped from. I turned my head to the door, the ninja head was there, leaning against the wall. He had a smug look on his face.

"Just try to escape. You'll upset your mother." He started to chuckle. "I heard that even Lady Megumi was scared of her mother, and threw her out of the castle. Wow, way to treat your mother."

I glowered at him. "Shut up, you know nothing about me at all. Stop calling me that name."

"That is your name, isn't?" He asked with a small frown.

"I'd prefer Megan, I'm not Megumi."

"Sure you're not!" He then started to chuckle. "You're quite the idiot."

I balled my hands into my fists. I have a bad anger problem. Sometimes I can't control myself, and I just start going off. I bit my tongue, though, to stop myself. I didn't want to go off. I could end up dead. Besides, in this human form, I'm powerless. Wow, I talk like I've been here a long time. Maybe it's because I know about this world. I don't know, but I just need to survive.

The door opened, and the ninja head straightened up, standing up tall. I chuckled upon his reaction. I turned towards the door to see the priestess there. I despise her so much. But there was another person coming in. A fairly young women, but looks can be deceiving. She was a demon, so she could have lived very long. She was a little scary looking. She had long, brown hair, and stern golden eyes. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she wore a long, loose-fitting kimono.

She sat down across from me. She looked up at me, eyes furious. "I heard about your escape attempt, Megumi, and let me say, I'm not pleased at all."

"Megan." I corrected her.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Megan," I stare at her with an annoying look. "and that's final."

"Whatever." She spat. "Megumi, Megan, whatever your name is. I'm not happy with you. My daughter should know her manners well."

Daughter? I was supposed to be her daughter. Sorry, but I'd prefer my real mom, back in my world. she was much more kinder. I had a smug look on my face as I spoke. "you're not my mother. My mom is kinder, has a warm heart, and not a beast like you. You remind me of my dad."

The ninja head looked like he was stifling a laugh, but the woman in front of me silence him. She glared towards me now. "Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me." I replied.

"Milady, please--" she didn't have to finish that sentence. The woman in front of me slapped me hard across the face. Her sharp claws scratching my cheek, making four long, red, cuts across my cheek. It stung, and I was shocked.

My hands went to my face. When I pulled them back, there was blood on my hands. Then I scowled at her, and saw her fuming.

"I will not have my daughter talk to me in that tone!" She shouted.

"You're not my mom!" I retorted. Obviously, I was asking for it again. She raised her hand, but brought it back down.

"You haven't changed much." she stood up, scowling at me. "We leave tonight." with that, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

The Priestess came up to me and put a cloth to my face to rub away the blood. I pushed her away and stood up. I balled my hands into fists. I was completely angry. Not only does she claim to be my mother, she clawed my cheek, and it stung like hell.

"Milady, you shouldn't anger your mother. you may be stronger that her when you are a half demon, but right now, she's powerful enough to kill you." she spoke to me.

"Leave me alone." I say, still growling. I look out the tiny window, seeing that the sun was now starting to come over the horizon. that meant I would be a half demon soon, and I could get going away from these people.

"Wow, what you said about your mother, I almost died." the ninja head said, with a small chuckle.

"You shut up too. I'm not in the mood." I say.

"You know, you could leave again. Back to keade's village. But you're mother is ruthless when it comes to you. she wants you back on the throne, even though she hates you at the moment." He continued.

"You were over at Keade's?" the stupid prietess asked.

"No, I was over in China. Of course I was over there." I continued to stare out the window, waiting for me to become a half demon again. Almost...almost...there. Light engulfed my body as my hair turned back to it's brown color, and the dog ears came back on my head. My nails turned into claws, and I had those fangs again. I felt stronger. I could smell all of their scents. I could sense that woman's demonic aura.

"Well, c'ya later, Milady. Hopefully you mother won't kill you before you can take over the throne again."

"Yeah, whatever." I said, and punched a hole in the building, and then ran out. I saw the forest and ran towards it, getting away from those people. I heard the Priestess complain that I broke her wall, but I could care less. I just wanted to get away, hopefully back to Keade's village. Hopefully, back to the Inuyasha gang, even though I hated Kagome. I'd rather be with her than those people.

A few minutes later, the village came into view and I put a smile on my face. I jumped through the remaining trees and skidded to a stop when I entered the village. I walked into it, heading towards Keade's place. I soon spotted her outside, walking around a little. I walked up to her.

"Ye are back. I was worried about ye." Keade aid with a smile. "Yer cheek? What happened?"

"I'll tell you inside." I said.

"Yes, I must clean them before they get infected." I walked inside her place with her, and the smell of food cooking filled my nose. But when I walked in, I saw Kagome there, cooking. Just Kagome. My hopes went down the drain at some good food.

"Oh! Megan, you're back! Where were you?" Kagome asked.

I sat down facing Keade, who brought back some herbs and a small bandage. "Well last night when I went walking, I turned into my human form. I guess on New moons, like Inuyasha, I become human." Kagome looked like she was about to question that, but then stopped as I continued. "then a group of ninjas circled me, and brought me back to Sakuragaoza. there, my so called mother in this world yelled at me, and when I yelled back at her, she clawed my face, and I ran away."

"Oh yes, yer mother is a very scary woman. I've only seen her once in my youth." Keade said as she finished preparing the herbs. "This will sting just a little, but it'll help." she placed the herbs on the claw marks, and it did sting, worse than the cuts. I flinched at the pain, but it soon went away as she placed the bandage over the scratches. "There, all done."

"Where is everyone?" I then asked.

"Sango and Miroku are out gathering more herbs for Lady Keade. Inuyasha went in search of you. He didn't want to go at first, calling it a waste of time, but after a while, he went." Kagome spoke.

"After you made him sit, right?" I asked with a frown. "You need to stop doing that all the time. Jut because it's your power, doesn't mean you have the privilege to use it as you see fit."

Kagome looked up at me and was about to say something, but my look made her stop.

"That's what I thought." I say.


	6. Arguments

So, after a while, Inuyasha came back grumbling. When he walked in, he scowled at me. "You were here all along?!"

"I just came back. A few hours ago." I say staring out the window. "Where were you?"

"Looking for you!" He shouted. "I was following your scent!"

"Are you sure that wasn't my so called mother?" Wow, I'm mean. Well, if you were with your friends, having fun and then suddenly be taken to another world against your will, you'll be this mean, right? Or, maybe it's in my nature.

Inuyasha balled his hands into balls and he growled. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No." I turned from the window and to him. "Just leave me alone. I'm just ticked off about everything at the moment, plus with my anger problem, just just makes it deadly." I then walk right past him. "I just want back to my world, where my real friends and family are. Where I was happy." But the truth is, inside, I'm extremely giddy. I mean, I'm a true Inuyasha fan, there's a lot of hot guys here, most of them I haven't even met yet. Almost every person will kill me if they hear about this. But I doubt anyone would. They'd throw me into the Psych ward right away in a straight jacket.

I decided I was ready to sleep. I didn't want to be anywhere near anyone for now. I would rather be outside, than be in there where the atmosphere is tense. I walked outside again. I was being cautious, because the last time I came out here I was captured by a bunch of ninja. I was kinda hoping it would be my fake mother, a.k.a The Devil Women, so I could kick her behind for scratching my cheek, which by the way still stung.

I found a soft spot near Keade's house, and decided to sleep there. I laid down on my back and stared up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and I was tired. I put my hands behind my head as my eyes slowly drifted off to sleep. That night, I dreamt that there was a tree. I remembered that tree as being the tree I slept by back at camp the other day. The tree grew closer and closer until I could see what was inside that tiny hole in the tree. There it was. Embedded in the tree, was a fragment of the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel that allowed Kagome to pass in between worlds. That must have been why I was able to come here. It'll probably take me back, too. But the problem was, I don't know where that tree was at in this world.

* * *

"She's not coming with us." Inuyasha stated.

"Then what are we supposed to do with her?" Sango asked. "She's not from this world. There probably isn't a way for her to get back to hers."

"Then we better find a way, fast." He grumbled. "I can't stand her."

"You couldn't stand Kagome at first, but you warmed up to her." Miroku pointed out.

"I think she should stay with us. Maybe she'll warm up to us." Kagome said.

"No, she's not!" Inuyasha protested. "She'll just slow us down."

"I hate it when people talk behind my back." I mumbled in annoyance as I rubbed my eyes. I leaned against the window, staring at them. "I even hate it when people wake me up from my nap." I then walked inside the building and made my way into the room they were in. I took a seat across from Inuyasha. "Look, I'm sorry if my behavior is giving you the wrong impression. Trust me, you would be this way if you were me."

"I wonder if there is a way for you to get back." Miroku pondered. "How did you come here, anyway?"

I sighed. "Well, in my world, school was over. Me and some of my friends went on the school camping trip. I fell asleep next to this tree, and in the middle of the night, it felt like I was having an outer body experience. It felt like a dream to me. I was standing there, watching myself sleep, when the environment around me started to change, and then I woke up in this world." I paused and sighed. "I just had a dream about that same tree. Inside of that tree was a Jewel Shard. I figured that jewel shard was my way in, so it has to be my way out."

"Well, that helps, since there is a ton of trees here." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Okay, look, I know I've been a real dick lately, but you don't know what I'm going through, OK? In all honesty, I'm a hyper little dork who loves to have fun."

"OK, everyone calm down." Kagome said, trying to stop the fight.

"I'll calm down once this hot head calms down." I shrug.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" He exclaimed.

"Not exactly." I then lay down, my back towards him. "Good night!" I wave and then fall asleep.

"She gets on my last damn nerve." Inuyasha grumbled in anger.

"She's a little stubborn." Miroku pointed out. "And very harsh in words."

"A little?" Sango asked.

"Well, Inuyasha, you didn't like Kagome when you first met her, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it?" He questioned.

"Well, maybe you'll grow to like Megan, too. If what she says is true, then she's going through some tough times, inside and outside." Miroku answered.

"That's true. Give her a few days, she'll warm up." Kagome pointed out.

"I wonder," Sango started. "if she even knows her demonic powers?"

"Crap, that's going to be the main problem." Inuyasha grumbled. "We don't need her at all. Let her learn her powers herself. I don't want to have to teach her."

"Hopefully she already knows them." Kagome sighed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early. Last night, I never really did go to sleep, I pretended and listened to them talk. Mainly because I was in the same room and they decided to keep on talking. After hearing them talk, I wanted to go out and practice a bit. They want Demonic powers, I'll give it to them.

I went out to the forest for a bit. Now, If I can remember for just a bit, I knew two attacks already. They were called Lightning Bite and Rain of Fangs. In my story, in the first on I had to concentrate on my electrical power in my right arm and hold it up, then shoot it out in a strong surge of electricity.

I lifted my right arm up, spreading my legs apart to brace myself. My left hand grabbed my right arm, and I closed my eyes as I focused. I focused on my right arm, and bringing electricity towards it. Soon, after just a short few, I could feel the electricity inside of my body. It felt like being struck by lightning, except that you aren't in pain or unconscious. I opened my eyes and called out the attack.

"Lightning Bite!" Then, the electricity building up in me poured out of my right arm and in a short electrical surge, a short electrical bolt came out and struck the tree right in front of me. I could do the attack. I felt a wave of accomplishment wash over me. I guess the more I do the attack, the stronger it will become.

Now to practice the other one. In my story, clouds would gather above and shoot out lightning bolts after I jumped up and punched the ground. Then the Lightning bolts would strike in random places until they finally reached the target. I'll practice that one later, after all. I want to try Lightning Bite a little bit more.

I went into the stance once again, focusing on the lightning flowing in my body. "Lightning Bite!" This time, the lightning bolt was longer and put a small hole through the tree in front of me.

I smiled and jumped up into the air. I then high-fived the air, and stopped. I feel lonely right now. I would always high-five my friends when ever I did something cool, or we plotted something evil and it worked out, or just when we won something. I wanted to high five them all, once more. But now I had no one. None of my friends were here to watch me grow. I sometimes wonder how they are doing back home. Probably freaking out. Every news station alarmed and telling my story. Police looking every where, and then going to my parents and tell them they found nothing. My parents are then devastated and they cry some more, while my baby sister's wondering where I'm at.

I sat down against the tree with the small hole and look up, then freeze when I see Inuyasha sitting there, watching me. "Do you have to stare?" I asked annoyed.

"Just curious. You were practicing, right?" He asked as he sat down on the branch.

"What's it to you?" I shoot back.

"You need more practice." He pointed out.

"Yeah, and then I'll be stronger than you are."

"Doubt that."

"I don't." I smile, and he frowns slightly. Well, he always has a frown on his face. I then burst out laughing out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I just remembered a joke from a long time ago." I say. My stomach growled then and I groaned.

"Kagome's making breakfast." He said, and then waited for me to get up and start walking back.

"Great, I'm starved!" I jump up and run back.

I really wonder what fun stuff will happen while I'm here, in this world. I really, really, want to meet Kouga. I swear, when I see him, I'm going to go weak in the knees. And Sesshomaru...I don't know how I'll react to that tall, hansome... I'll just stop there, or else I'll go on forever and ever and about... never mind!


	7. A time of peace

**Gomenasai!! D:**

**I haven't updated in a while on my stories. I seem to have gotten writer's block on all of them! XO!! **

**the only ones I've been working on are the ones that I have planned in the future.  
**

* * *

A whole week went by. There has been no sign of the Devil Lady either, so that's a good thing. We left Keade's village about four days ago, and have been traveling since. We ended up back near Sakuragaoza Village, when I suggested we take another path. So, we completely avoided that village, and always will. There were demons along the way, and Inuyasha thought it would be funny to act as if he was going to attack, and then stop as soon I passed him. Of course, I knew that this was good practice, but he could have helped a little bit! I mean, I really got hurt. Well, what was I to expect. This happens naturally here in this world. I clonked him on the head for doing that. He didn't like it, and it erupted into another argument.

Now, we're on the road again, following directions from the last town we visited to get to the next closest village. Inuyasha is currently complaining that the village was far away, not close by. Kagome shushed him. Miroku tried to grab Sango's butt again, and she clonked him on the head with her fist. I walked with Shippo in my arms.

"Can you tell me what your world is like?" Shippo asked, looking up at me.

"Lets see," I started, trying to think of something to say. "There's not much to say. Much like Kagome's city. There are people everywhere. There aren't any demons around. I'm sure that you would mistake things for Demons. Like Inuyasha mistook a car for a demon."

"Did not."

"Don't lie to the cute little Shippo." I cut in. "I go to school with a bunch of people my age. I have a lot of friends, and I hang around them everyday. We have a lot of fun, especially tormenting the teachers and people we don't like. I have this on particular enemy, and I hate her so much. I call her Tafreaka, and so does everyone else that knows her. About 70% of the school wants to beat the living crap out of her. She tried to start a fight with me, and got annoyed when I ignored her. My friends are always backing me up, and are there for me..." I started to drift off just now. My thoughts wavered to my friends. How are they? They must be scared. Probably worried sick about me. I remembered their panicked faces back at the camp.

"Megan?" Shippo asked.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality.

"You drifted away." said Shippo.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, we reached the village. I was happy. We would get food, and maybe some shelter. A nice bed would be nice. I miss my comfy bed at home, surrounded with stuff animals. No joke. As we walked in, everyone stared at us. But, more exactly, me. I guess they knew who I was, or well, in this world. some people started to whisper to each other. some bowed as I walked by.

"Wow, you're very popular." Miroku pointed out.

"I've have never been popular in my life. I don't want to start now." I complained. I never wanted to be popular. I liked being weird, and smart. Usually, people only talked to me to get answers for homework or stuff. I only depend on my friends.

"Let's find an INN. I bet they will have a nice bed." Kagome said.

"And maybe some decent enough food." I smirked at Kagome, who frowned at me. Man, I was getting on her nerves. This is what I wanted, anyway. I disliked her. Very much so.

We all found an INN to stay in while we rested up at the village. I requested for a separate room, which they obliged. Since I'm popular here, might as well use it to my advantage. I don't want to share a room with Kagome.

"Shippo, you can stay with me, if you want." I said to the cute little fox. He nodded and put on a big smile. "Oh! you're just so cute!" I hugged him tightly. I was a sucker for cute things. That's a fact.

I decided to leave for a while, heading around the village. Many of the townspeople there were very generous. Offering me things as I walked by them. Free food, some Sake, which I declined. I'm not a drinker, and I never will be a drinker. I saw a little boy crying, and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at me. He sniffed a couple of times. "Some guys pushed me down and stole my toy." He cried.

"Oh? And where are these boys?" I asked him with a smile.

"They're over there." he pointed out to a bunch of older boys playing with that toy. It was a top. You know, one of those things that you twist at the top and it spins in a very fast motion. Everyone loves those things.

"Alright. I'll get your toy back!" I say, and walk towards the boys. I tapped the bigger one on the shoulder. He turned around and scowled at me. "Hi!"

"What do you want?" He huffed.

"I want you to apologize to that boy and give him his toy back." I ordered, pointing at him with a scowl on my face.

"No! we don't have to listen to you." He then tried to run off, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Trying to run off, eh?" I muse. He reminded me of my little cousin, whom I love to torment. "Now, I don't think that is a very wise move. How would it look if you got beaten by a girl?"

He froze, stiff as a board. I just smiled as he turned around to me. "Yeah right. I'll beat you!"

"Okay, then how about a game." I suggested. "How about a game of Baseball?"

"Baseball? What's that?" He asked.

"I'll show you." I winked. I knew this was unfair. I knew this game and he didn't. It took him a while to understand, but he got it. I went in search of a ball, or a rock. I found a strong, sturdy rock. I then set up the four bases. You know what would be awesome? That I would bring Baseball to the country of Japan! Yeah right!

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Throw it." the boy said. He picked up the staff. I nodded, and then got into position. I threw the ball down the middle. A swing and a miss. Two more times. He missed. Now, it was my turn up to bat.

He then threw it, and I missed the first one. I haven't played baseball since I was in fifth grade. The second time. I hit it. Hard. It went flying as i walked to the bases. The look on his face said defeat. I had won.

"Looks like I won. Now, give that toy back and apologize." I demanded, and watched him go towards the ball, and apologize, giving the toy back. "Now, was that so hard. Next time you pull a stunt like that, think back to this defeat. Do the right thing." I then walk off, feeling confident.

* * *

I somehow ended up in the forest. I don't know how, but I did it. I walked around, enjoying the quiet. It was quite peaceful. I didn't have to worry about Inuyasha's complaining. I can't look at Kagome. Miroku won't grab my ass. It's perfect!

I started to walk a little deeper into the forest, and a little ways off, I saw a young boy. He looked to be about my age. I hid behind the tree I was at and watched him. It looked like he was practicing something. Some sort of fighting style. He took a stance, and then kicked the air in front of him, but his sense of balance was all wrong. Well, I'm not one to talk, I fall all the time. I have no sense of balance. He then fell backwards.

I let out a little chuckle, and he sat up quickly, looking around. I decided to walk into to clearing, and show myself to him. His face flushed and he looked away, all embarrassed like. That made me laugh even more.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." I say.

"Yes, it was." He sighed, shoulders slumped. "I'm a failure."

"Don't say that." I say, and sat down. "Sit down. What are you a failure at?"

"Hey!" He said, turning around. "You just said... Never mind." He sat down across from me and sighed. "I'm training myself so I can become a great fighter. I want to join the Kamikaze fighters. But, I can't pass their tests."

"_Achievement seems to be connected with action. Successful men and women keep moving. They make mistakes, but they don't quit._" I reply to his words. "I remember my papa telling me this a long time ago."

"You're right!" He stood up, a look of determination on his face. He then turned back to me. "Thank you, uhh...."

"Megan." I chuckle.

"Thank you, Megan! "I'm gonna keep on practicing."

"Not now you're not." I say, waving a finger at him.

"Huh? Why not?" He looked dumbfounded.

"I just met you, I didn't even get your name, and you look hungry." I point out three things.

He sat down and nodded. "I'm Daisuke, and I am starving." he put a hand to his stomach as it started to growl.

I laugh some more, and stand up. "Lets go get something to eat."

"Alright!" He cheered.

We both started to walk into town. We chatted the whole way. He was telling me that his dream was to join the Kamikaze fighters, like his big brother. He told me that their last mission was to find the Lady of the East, which made me stop in my tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"I know them!" I say. "They tried to capture me but I got away."

"You got away from my big brother?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, actually, I think he let me get away. He didn't try to stop me and hasn't come after me since. Well, it depends, is he the leader?" I asked. He nodded. "Then that's the case."

"I bet he got some sort of punishment then." Daisuke said.

"Well, he was nice, after I threatened him, I guess." I shrugged.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and I finally arrived back at the INN. I saw Miroku and Inuyasha on their way to their room. "Oh, hello Megan." Miroku said.

"Hey guys." I say with a wave. "Going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." Miroku noted.

"From flirting with the women around here?" I guessed, and he nodded. "Did you get caught by Sango?" I smile. I watched his smile turn into a small frown and he nodded, head hanging low. I started to laugh.

"Seems like you had fun today." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yes. I saw you with a young man today." Miroku smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I made a friend. He's much nicer than you, Inuyasha. Kind of reminds me of a friend back in my world." I start saying.

"Yeah, sure. There seems to be romance blooming with you two. He followed you around like a lost puppy." Miroku went on to say. But he ended up getting clonked on the head by me as I walked off to my separate room.

"You deserved that." Inuyasha sighed.

"I know." Miroku nodded.

* * *

It was time to leave the village now. We all gathered at the end of the village to leave. We didn't make it far from the village when I heard a familiar voice. It was Daisuke's voice.

"Wait! Megan!" He shouted, running up to catch up to my group. He panted, hands on his knees.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"I...wanted to...give...you something." He panted, standing up. He fished around in his bag, until he pulled out a necklace. "Here, take this."

I gasped. It was a beautiful necklace. It was silver, with a blue gem in the center surrounded by tiny blue gems. "What's this for?"

"You helped me out yesterday. If you didn't show up, I probably would have given up." He handed the necklace to me. "My mother's a jewelry maker, and she gave it to me to give to you. This way, you won't forget about me."

I reached out to take the necklace. "Oh, thank you." I smile. "It's really nice of you. Thank you."

"Hehe. No problem. I got to go now. I'll see you later!" with that, he waved and left me standing there, holding the necklace in my hands.

"Aw! That was so romantic!" Kagome said, going into her own little world.

I'm not one to fall in love with someone after just meeting them. Although everyone in the group thinks I am. That's the total opposite. I think of Daisuke as a friend. A close friend, now. I won't forget you, Daisuke. I then put the necklace around my neck, and then walk with the gang, to our next designation.


	8. Pandora

"Kagura, I've changed my mind." Naraku's sinister voice sounded in the dark. He was staring at Kanna's mirror, an image of a young looking women on it. "Instead, I want you to bring me this woman."

Kagura crossed her arms over her chest and frowned slightly. "And who is this woman?"

"A dark priestess. Her power is what I seek." Naraku looked over at his spunky incarnation. "You'll be able to find her at Kyoshimara."

Kagura sighed, and left the room, heading to the outside world. she took a feather from her hair, and it grew greatly. She walked onto it and sat down, and flew off, escaping the barrier to fly towards Kyoshimara, the main village in the northern Lands. She wondered what power's this dark priestess had that Naraku wanted. she guessed she would have to find out for herself.

About thirty minutes later, Kagura was getting close the Kyoshimara. The village was huge. It was made up of small houses that lead up to the big mansion-like house. That was where the Lord of the North currently lived. There was a small celebration going on for whatever the reason was. Kagura didn't care. She could care less for them. In fact, she was envious of them, because of their freedom. How she wanted to be free.

Kagura could see the Lord sitting down next to his wife. The priestess she was looking for was standing right behind him. From what Kagura could see, the dark priestess was mouthing something, and the Lord was saying whatever she was saying.

"I've decided to resign from my position. In my place, my beloved son, Kogure." The looks across the crowd of onlookers seemed surprised. Murmurs went everywhere. Then the Lord and his wife left, as the son, Kogure stepped up.

Kagura could sense the demonic aura he was giving off. She sneered. He was very weak, compared to Naraku. The priestess put a hand on his shoulder as he stood there and whispered into his ear. Then she walked away as he sat down in his father's chair.

* * *

"It's about time Naraku came to get me." The priestess said as she walked up to Kagura. Kagura was waiting behind the mansion, waiting for this woman to show up. "I was hoping he himself would come and get me."

"You knew he wanted you?" She asked, frowning a bit.

"Of course!" The priestess replied. "Though, I was hoping he'd come himself." She then looked over at Kagura. "You can just call me Pandora."

"Pandora, huh?" she then took a feather from her hair, and flicked it out of her hands. The feather than grew in size. "Hop on."

Kagura walked onto the feather and sat down, waiting for Pandora to hop on. Pandora slowly walked on and sat behind Kagura, though keeping her distance.

"I hear that Lady Megumi has returned." Pandora says a little but after they taken off. "I've been meaning to get back at her."

Kagura listened in to what she was saying. "Oh, really?" she asked. "I think Naraku want you for that sole reason."

"Just my lucky day." Pandora smiles.

"So, were you the one controlling what that man said?" Kagura asked.

"You noticed?" she pretended to be shock, putting a hand to her face. She then let out a small chuckle. "I did. That boy, Kogure, wasn't even her son."

"I noticed his demonic aura."

"I've no doubt you did. I used to Lord to help out an old friend of mine. So, I hooked them up for a day, sleep together, the works. His wife got pregnant the exact moment his demon girlfriend got pregnant. All I had to do was kill her baby and switch them off."

Kagura stayed quiet, listening to her evil deeds. No doubt Naraku wants her.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Kagura shouted to everyone. Well, mainly Inuyasha and I. We were at the river next to our little break spot for the day. I was laying in the tree on a branch right over the river. That was mistake number one. That meant that Inuyasha decided to push me out from my idle slumber, and into the freezing, cold water. Man, was I mad.

Inuyasha just sat there, laughing at me. When he wasn't paying attention, I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down into the freezing cold water. He frowned and then that went onto a splashing war, well, started by me.

I climbed out of the river, my clothes were soaking wet. Inuyasha got out behind me, squatted down, and his whole body shook, and all that water flung on me, making me more wet. He then stood up and walked away like it was nothing.

_Man! I'm gonna kill him!_ I wring out my clothes and my hair, not getting all the water out. I wondered if I should do the same as him, but I don't know how to do it. I'm not a dog, well, okay, I'm part dog in this world. But...forget it! I just shrugged it off, continuing to wring out my clothes and hair, until I was just slightly wet.

I walked up to the group, sitting in between Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome had prepared a meal today, and unfortunately, it was the only food we had. But, luckily, she had potato chips. The Lays ones too! I grabbed a bag, popped it open, and ate them like I hadn't eaten in days. I missed these chips. They were my favorite kind, next to Pringles and pretzels. Midway through, I slung my hair to my left, where Inuyasha was. The water flung on him, soaking his sandwich that Kagome make, making the bread soggy.

He growled and I only smiled smugly. I then noticed that his ears went up, and a mangy smell filled the air. I heard him growl. That wasn't good. The only time he growled was when a Demon was coming, Naraku, Sesshomaru, or Kouga. I don't think Naraku or Sesshomaru has a mangy smell, so that left only Kouga and a possible demon.

"Damn that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

Yup, it was Kouga. Kouga, the wolf who has it in for Kagome, even though another girl is chasing after him, named Ayame. But he prefers Kagome. Kouga...Kouga!? Kouga, the wolf that doesn't have much time on screen, the one I do cheer on when he's in a scene?! That Kouga?!

i looked behind me, where the smell was coming from, seeing a tornado coming our way. Before it hit us, the tornado disappeared, and a sexy, black haired, blue eyed man stood there, looking all manly. Ok, wait, I'm not going to talk about him in that way. I'll save you the torture. He stood there like a insert complimenting word here man. although, he wore a skirt...with no underwear...and a brown tail...Man! I just wanna glomp him like no tomorrow!!

"Kagome!" He saiys, his voice giving me goosebumps. I knew his voice was sexy, but hearing it in person...not gonna say it.

"Get away, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha threatened.

Kouga didn't see to hear, or didn't seem to care, either one. He scanned the group, and spotted me. "Oh? I see another fine maiden has joined your group." He walked over next to Kagome and sat down, only making Inuyasha more jealous. He stared at me some more. His blue eyes studying me. "And what is your name?"

He's speaking to me! what do I do, what do I say. I take a deep breath and relax my muscles. "M-m-Megan." Damn! I stuttered.

"What a fine name that is." Omigod! He's flirting with me...well, sorta. I wish he would flirt with me.

"Inuyasha, be a good boy and go away. I feel like I haven't seen my woman in such a long time." Kouga pulls Kagome closer to him.

Inuyasha growls. "Get away from her!"

Kouga stood up and walked up to him. "You, you stupid mutt." He replies.

I stare in amazement. Mostly at Kouga. not only do I get to meet Kouga, but I get to watch Inuyasha and Kouga have their jealous fights over the lame ugly Kagome!

"Megan, this is-."

"Kouga." I interrupted Miroku in mid sentence. "Like I said, I know everything about this place." Now that I thought about it, have they already come across Bankotsu and the other six bandits? I'll remind myself in the future later. I just want to watch Kouga. Now, I can't wait to meet Sesshomaru! I'd probably be speechless.

Their little quarrel continued for well over a couple of minutes. Kagome sighed and decided to end it. she was getting annoyed, but I was loving it. But, she ruined it by saying the usual thing she says.

"Sit boy!"

I watched as Inuyasha was in mid-sentence and then he just fell, face first into ground, leaving a small impression in the ground. Kouga started to laugh hysterically at the sight and looked back over at Kagome. GRR! I'll win him over, he doesn't deserve you. "See ya, Kagome. I'll be back to take you away from this mutt." He then looked over at me. "Nice meeting you, two, Megan." He took off running as a small wind tornado surrounded him as he ran. It was all because of the jewel shard in his feet.

But, he remembered my name. I was speechless. This is probably the first time I acted like a girl, well, a fan girl. I just sat there, and big, dreamy smile on my face, and i just let my body fall over to the ground, like I fainted. I sighed and closed my eyes. "He's better looking in person!" I couldn't help but say. I opened my eyes, seeing everyone looking at me, and Inuyasha had a look of disgust.

"You like that stupid wolf?" He asked.

"I can't help it. He's probably the only single guy in this world." I then chuckled, sat up, and finished another bag of Lays potato chips, while thoughts were all about finally being able to meet with Kouga.


	9. Papercut

_There was nothing but darkness surrounding me. but, something else was there. A feeling, of sorts. What was this feeling? It hung heavily in the air about me. Hatred, with a small hint of sadness. Was I feeling this? No, I was more confused right now. I was feeling at peace, but there was fear in my heart. why was I frightened? There was nothing here for me to be afraid of. The only thing I fear the most are spiders. And reality. But putting that aside, why would I be scared of darkness?_

_**"You...You're in my way!"** a voice ringed all around me. It echoed off everywhere. Was it talking to me? If so, who was speaking the words?_

_**"Hello?" **I spoke. i looked all around me, but received no answer. **"Whose there?"**_

_**"I'm nothing but a figment in your head. I once roamed the world, free to do whatever I pleased."** I could taste the disgust in that voice. It somehow seemed familiar to me. It sounded just like me. **"At the moment, you're in my way. You're blocking my escape!"**_

_**"Who are you?" **I asked the voice._

_**"Turn around." **The voice replied._

_My gut told me not to turn around. But, I needed an answer. I wanted to find out who was there with me, even though my mind was fighting the urge. Turning on my heels, I was faced with darkness. And, a mirror? What was a mirror doing there? I saw my reflection there, inside the mirror. For the longest time, I was scared of mirrors. It was after watching the movie "Mirror" all alone in the dark. For the past three months, I always had someone with me whenever I was faced with a place full of mirrors._

_**"Come closer."** the voice urged me to walk towards the mirror. _

_I did as it said. As I walked closer, my reflection did the same. But as I walked closer to my own reflection, I suddenly saw something was off. The girl staring back at me had wild hair, like she was trying to pull it from her head. Her eyes were wide and scary looking. They were also bloodshot. It sent shivers down my spine and I gasped. I took a step back. I was staring at my own reflection, but this girl couldn't be me, could it?_

_I wanted to stop. I needed to stop. I couldn't stop! The girl in the mirror was controlling my movements, making me walk closer to the mirror. I was starting to panic. I screamed out. I didn't want this to happen, whatever it was! This girl, whoever she was, wasn't me. Couldn't be me._

_**"But I am you!" **she shrieked. the voice was like nails down a chalkboard. It cringed at the ferocity in the voice that sounded so much like my own. But at the shriek, my body lunged forward by some uncontrollable force. My hand reached out, touching the mirror. I couldn't pull it away. The reflection's own hand was the same. _

_I tared into the girl's eyes. She smirked, and I watched as her hand reached through the mirror. Fear rose up in my soul. No matter how hard I pull away, I couldn't. Her hand reached farther and farther up my arm. I screamed and shouted, tried to do anything. but that only encouraged her. Then her hand clutched my arm. I gasped. Her nails dug into my skin, and her skin was cold to the touch. She suddenly jerked my body towards the mirror. I couldn't help it. My body fell through the mirror..._

_

* * *

_With a scream, I opened my eyes. I wasn't laying down, I was standing up. I was staring at Inuyasha. What had I been doing? I was just dreaming, wasn't I? How did I get here? What was I doing?

I then smelt blood. I knew the smell of blood. I also tasted it with my mouth. I put a hand to my mouth and indeed there was blood in my mouth. Was it mine, or someone elses? My fear intensified. I looked over at Inuyasha. I saw blood on his cheek, and a bite mark on his arm. He was glaring right at else had a look of fear in their eyes. they were all staring at me.

What had I done?!

"Um...what happened?" I was barely able to speak. It felt like I haven't spoken in years. My throat was all dry and scratchy.

"You tell us!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't know what happened! That's why I'm asking you." I said. I could feel tears coming up. I didn't want to cry. Not now.

"You don't remember, at all?" Miroku asked. He took one cautious step towards me.

"No, that's why I'm asking you." I repeated.

Kagome took a couple steps towards me. "Well, you woke us up. You had been screaming in your sleep. We came to check up when you woke up and lunged at Inuyasha, biting him. You let him go and laughed. You....licked the blood off your hand...." she found it hard to talk.

"What...?" Was all I said. "I...I would never do that!"

"Well, you did!" Inuyasha growled. He had his Tetsusaiga unsheathed, and pointed directly at me.

I put my hands up in defense. "Look, I don't know what's going on! I was having a nightmare....and...then I woke up to this!" I said, feeling like a child who just got caught doing something really bad.

"Whatever I did, I didn't do it. I mean..." the memory of the dream hit me hard and my knees felt like jello. I collapsed, burying my face in my hands. I just sat there and cried. I never felt this kind of fear before. I couldn't even make sense of the dream, and now all of a sudden i'm killing everyone in my sleep. What was going on?!

"Megan..." Kagome's voice ringed. I could feel it getting further away. I looked up, seeing her getting farther away. I reached a hand towards her, despite my hate for her. I didn't care, i just wanted someone, anyone, to come and say they believe me. That they knew I didn't do that. But seeing Kagome, and the group going further away. Seeing their fearful, or hateful eyes. That was the last thing before I blacked out.

* * *

"Do you suppose he's telling the truth?" Sango asked. She stared at my body. My body was on the ground, covered with a blanket. I was breathing heavily, and in a cold sweat. Kagome placed a cold rag over my forehead.

"I don't know, but she has a high fever now." Kagome replied. "But, seeing her like that...I don't know, it felt like she was telling the truth."

"Well, I still don't trust her." Inuyasha glared at me again. He had a bandage on his cheek and his arm.

They all suddenly cringed when I let out a shriek. I grasped the blankets tightly and tossed and turned.

"Get....away! No! Get away from them!" I shouted while tossing and turning. I didn't know it, but I let out another shriek, and a burst of electricity shot out of my body out all around me. Everyone all gasped and ducked. One final gasp from me and everything quieted down. The electricity stopped and I returned to breathe heavily with my high fever.

"That's not normal." Miroku noted. "Do you think it was that nightmare she mentioned earlier?"

"I don't know, but if this keeps up, we'll all be in trouble." Sango said.

"Something must be going on inside of her. Like a struggle or something?" Kagome asked.

I let out another gasp. "I'm... sorry..." was the final thing I said the rest of the day.

* * *

**Well, finally an update for this story. It felt like it needed it, and I answered it's plea.**

**I named it Papercut because it was sorta inspired by the song, Papercut, by Linkin park. **

**and after reading the latest chapter of jonseycat79's Transformation: Project legends, i was also inspired by it.**

**But well, inuyasha doesn't belong to me.**

**I belong to me**

**and so do any other characters.  
**


	10. Pandora's box

These dreams I'm having...They make no sense. It always starts off the same: with me being pulled into the mirror. But each time that happens, the other girl always does something different. From what I can tell, she loves to torture. In my dreams, she's been torturing Inuyasha, mostly. But every now and then, she kill the others, and leave Inuyasha last. Or she'll kill him first.

What do these dreams mean? Every time I close my eyes, I see that face. The face that looks exactly like mine. She's always laughing. I can hear it in my head, even right now. Who is she? I'm always asking her. She never replies, or she just smiles and tilts her head to the side. She's very creepy.

I always find myself in Inuyasha's arms, only because I keep fainting. Kagome and the others keep saying I have a high fever, and that I shouldn't be walking around and get some sleep. I always do the opposite of that. I'm fine, it's just these nightmares and my lack of sleep. I have no fever, that I could tell. Unless, I did and they're right, I just can't tell. My sleeping routine is all messed up. I've been sleeping during the days, and even those are horrible cause I can't escape the dreams. I've also been staying up all night, afraid to lose my eyes.

I know everyone's worried about me. I can see it in their eyes, well, except in Inuyasha's. He still hates me for that one time. I don't blame him, though. I would hate myself too.

I'm just afraid. I'm afraid of telling them all. they all already have enough problems to worry about, like Naraku, and finding the Sacred Jewel Shards. I didn't want to add another problem to their huge list. But I feel like I have to tell them. I can't keep going on like this. It's unbearable for me, and them.

It's been four days since the first dream I had. I had to sit out of everything, like fighting demons. I've just too weak and tired. So, later that night, I decided to tell everyone my dreams.

I sighed deeply. "I need to tell you guys something." I say.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I'm still sorry about what happened four days ago. but, before that, when I was sleeping, I was having a nightmare. I keep having that same nightmare, and it just feels so real. I can't close my eyes without seeing....her..." I say, and the tears start coming. "It always starts out the same. I'm surrounded by darkness, and then there's this voice! I turn around to see a mirror. My body always walks towards the mirror, I can't stop. My reflection in the mirror...is horrible. It's like, it's me, but it's not!"

Shippo hopped over to me and put his little hand on mine. It was warm and welcoming. I smiled at him.

"The girl in the mirror pulls me in, and while shes out...she's killing you all, or torturing you..." I choke out. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

Everyone was silent for a while. "That sure sounds scary." Kagome said finally. Silence again.

"I'm just so scared. I didn't want to tell you guys before, cause I know you all have enough things to worry about. But I can't get any sleep, I can barely close my eyes without seeing her in my head, laughing all the time." I add on.

"I'm grateful you were able to tell us. We've been worried about you, always wondering what was going on." Miroku nodded with a kind smile.

"I think I may have the answers to the dream." A tiny voice said. I saw Inuyasha smack his cheek out he corner of my eye. I knew just who that was. Myouga the flea demon. "Ow, Inuyasha. Why must you be so cruel?"

"You do, Myouga?" Sango asked.

The tiny flea jumped up on my knees then and cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Then get cracking, I don't want to deal with this anymore." I said, wiping away some of the tears.

"Well, a long time ago, the Lady of the Eastern Lands, Lady Megumi used to love Inuyasha's father. They went out, had some fun. but tragedy struck at a party when she walked in on him and Inuyasha's human mother. Her heart was filled with hatred and disgust and she started a war. during the final battle between them, Lady Megumi disappeared."

"I think we already established all of that before, Myouga. Get to the point." I say, agitated.

"Well, yes, I'm getting to that." Myouga coughed. "Well, if what you say is true, that you are not Lady Megumi, then I believe that maybe the real Lady Megumi is inside of you."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"I'm positive. Lady Megumi is filled with hate. If she's able to show herself in your dreams, then she's getting stronger and stronger. And since Inuyasha's father is dead, then she would most likely go after you, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha just stared. Miroku started to say something. "How would Lady Megumi be getting stronger? Do you think someone is actually messing with Megan's head, or could something else be strengthening her?"

"That, I do not know." Myouga replied.

"Well, I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this." I said. "Naraku hasn't made a move yet, like I thought he would. I'd figure he wanted to get me, maybe to use me."

"Maybe this is Naraku's doing." Sango piped in. "Maybe he's doing something to cause the dreams."

"He could be." I said. "Or he might be using someone else to do it for him."

"It must be someone of great power, to be able to do this indirectly." Miroku added. "We should be on our guards more than ever."

* * *

"Well, it seems they are on to me," Pandora's sinister voice spoke through the room. She stared at the mirror, looking at me and the group.

"You're doing a great job, Pandora. How soon will we be able to control her?" Naraku asked the dark priestess.

"Soon, Naraku, soon." Pandora snickered. "I'll wait until she reaches the Eastern Lands. That way, we'll be able to get her in your control, and I can have my payback."

"It seems like you have stuff planned along the way." Naraku noted.

"You have no idea." Pandora then laughed and walked out of the room. "I have many things planned for times to come." Then she left the room completely.

* * *

**_"Well, looks like you finally figured out who I am." _**_The voice ringed from the mirror. **"I'm the real Megumi. The strongest halfbreed of my time. But now, you are walking around, pretending to be me." **She sneered, glaring at me._

_**"I'm not pretending to be you."** I tried to sound brave, and strong. But, she still scared me. _

_**"You're still afraid of me. How amusing."** Megumi chuckled. **"You're fear is what makes you weak. It's why I'm able to do this to you. you let me!"**_

_**"Why do you have so much hate in your heart?"** I asked. I stared at her hardly. Her expression changed from amusement, to disgust._

_**"Why I am the way I am has nothing to do with you!"** _

_**"Yes it does. I'm in your body, I'm the one in control!"**_

_**"Ha! You think you're in control? You make me laugh. I could have taken over you the first time you barged right in here, locking me in my own head! but i thought, 'It would be so much better to torture her later, when she least expects it.' and I was right!"\**_

_**"You'll never win. I won't let you take your hatred on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! They didn't do anything!"**_

_**"You're right. Sesshomaru never did anything. He was already born by the time I came around. But he's his son. and Inuyasha is the source of my hatred. to think, a mighty demon like his father to marry a human?! If she wasn't in the way, I could still be with his father. Heh, perhaps you could have been his mother."**_

_I just turned around and walked away from her. she was still talking and laughing. _

_**"It's just a matter of time, Megan! I will take complete control, and you won't be able to do anything about it!" **Then she laughed and laughed. She kept on laughing and laughing until I woke up from my sleep.  
_


	11. Separation

_Dreams are like stars...you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny. _

That was a quote that I used to believe. But now, having all these dreams, I'm starting to doubt that. If my destiny is to let Megumi take control over my body and kill everyone here, then my destiny is messed up. Now, I'm starting to question why I'm actually here.

Is my reason here just to destroy everything? Or am I not supposed to be here, and I'm just here by chance? These things have been floating around in my head. My recent dreams have been the most terrifying.

Megumi decided to rake my brain, and use images of my friends and family, and torment them in front of me, knowing that I miss them so much and would do anything to get back to them. I would wake up, screaming, waking everyone else up. Then I wouldn't be able to get to sleep at all. I find myself staying up at night, and barely awake during the day. I just don't want to fall asleep. I don't want to see those dreams again.

I just want to go home...

* * *

All I could tell was that we were walking. I could hear Inuyasha grumbling on how he has to carry me. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to carry him, either. Inuyasha has been getting on my ever lasting nerve these past few days. Ever since I accidentally first attacked him in my sleep. but that wasn't me, it was Megumi taking slight control over my body. No matter how many times I tell him, he just won't listen.

"Will you stop grumbling!" Kagome said to Inuyasha with a frown.

"Why do I have to carry her?" he snapped back.

"We already told you." Kagome retorted.

"Because of some stupid dreams? That's a lame excuse. Why don't we just leave her, and go on to find the Sacred Jewel Shards!"

He was met with silence. He grunted again.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said. "I'm such a burden..."

"You are." Inuyasha replied to my whispering.

"Just let me go here." I said, out loud.

Everyone turned as Inuyasha stopped.

"Just put me down here. I'll find my own way...back home..."

"We can't do that." Kagome said.

"Shut up, I don't need to here it from you." Now, I'm bitter because of no sleep.

"We're trying to help you, Megan." That was Sango, I'm sure.

"I know you...are..." I said. I produced a big yawn.

"Then why are you trying to separate from us?" Miroku asked.

"I think...I've come to a conclusion." I said, moving my way off of Inuyasha's back. "The longer I stay with you...the stronger the dreams."

"It doesn't matter. We're not leaving you." Kagome replied.

"Listen, I'm bitter as hell, I haven't got any sleep the past week. I'm not in the mood to argue or fight about anything. If you just leave me be, the drams, hopefully, will stop. I'll find my own way back home if I have to." I retorted.

I was met with silence. Then Shippo spoke up. "but what if the dreams don't stop?"

"Then that's my problem. You all already have your own problems to deal with, I don't want to add another one to the list." I replied. I then turned around and rubbed my eyes and yawned again. "If you come after me, be prepared to be hurt even more, 'cause I'm not joining you guys again...at least, for a while."

"I'm worried about her. Naraku could use this chance to nab her." Miroku noted, as I started walking away.

"I'm worried, too. In her state, she could easily be taken over by anything." Sango agreed.

"Even if we try to help her, she won't let us." Kagome replied.

"Lets go. She's gone, no more distractions, and we won't be slowed down anymore." Inuyasha charged ahead of the group.

* * *

As I walked, the sky became darker and darker. I didn't realize until I was surrounded by darkness. Normally, I'm not afraid of the dark. But if you haven't had any decent sleep, your mind starts playing tricks on you. Every sound made me jump. I was even scared of my own shadow, for Pete's sake. I'm not usually this jumpy, so I knew something had to be wrong. I didn't no what, but I knew something was wrong.

In the distance, I could make out a small light in the distance. In the glow of the light, I could make out a figure walking. Maybe they knew where I was, and probably where the next town was. I figured that had to be my best bet.

I walked over towards her. **Stop! Don't go any further.** A voice in my head hissed. It was Megumi. So, I defied her by continuing to walk that way,towards the figure. **You stupid brat! I was just about to possibly save you, but now I'm not. Whatever happens is your own fault. I tried to warn you.**

I didn't understand what she was saying. But I continued to ignore her, knowing I shouldn't listen to her. The figure grew closer and closer. I could now make out that the figure was a woman, and she was walking towards me. I could still hear Megumi grumbling about how stupid I was. The woman looked to be in about her late thirties or so. But I could be wrong. I could sense a demonic aura emanating from her. I'm so happy. After spending a couple of weeks with Inuyasha, I've grown a sense to demonic auras and such.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I could hear Megumi growling. "Oh, hello, dear."

"Uh, hi." I replied, softly, with a tiny wave.

"I do believe you don't recognize me. My name is Pandora. Back when Lady Megumi was in charge of the Eastern Lands, I was the high priestess in charge. My job is to serve and help Milady in any trouble." Pandora smiled and nodded. She looked up at me and she looked worried. "Oh, Milady, you look as if you haven't had any sleep in days."

"Well, I haven't." I replied. I didn't know what to make of this woman. I could tell that she was a priestess of high power, based on her demonic aura. But I didn't know whether to trust Megumi's words at the moment. She kept screaming stuff like **Traitor! Evil, vile woman! **And I didn't know if I should trust Pandora's words.

"Milady, you must rest your strength. If you are to take back the lordship over the Eastern Lands, you need your strength." Pandora fished out a candle from her bag at her side. "I heard about your slip from your mother. Quite brave you are, milady. She was furious and called you all sorts of things."

"Uh, yeah." I yawned.

"Here. This used to put you to sleep whenever you couldn't, It's a candle. It's sweet aroma will put you to sleep, and fight off any nightmares you may have." She replied, with a bright smile that looked genuine. I smiled back at her.

Pandora lit the candle, and I was immediately taken over by this sweet aroma. My eyes went all droopy and I couldn't keep them open. I was instantly taken over by sleep. But all I can says is that it was the best sleep I had in ages.

* * *

_This dream was different. I saw Megumi, but she wasn't all evil looking, and she didn't want to kill anybody. She actually looked happy and caring of others. She was dressed in these fine kimonos and worn a golden head dress upon her head. I thought it was weird, seeing her in a different light. Or was it like seeing myself? I wouldn't know. _

_Megumi attending a party and she stood up on a chair and tapped a glass with her chop sticks to quiet them down. She was glowing. She was happy. This was probably a rare sight. She chuckled a bit and I swear she was drunk. Wow, I was a drunk in this life. OK, back on topic. _

_**"Everyone, I've an announcement to make."** she said, all giddy like. **"I have been engaged with InuTaisho!" **The crowd all seem to gasp, and then a round of clapping and cheering followed suit. _

_There, I saw him. The InuTaisho walking up. This is way before Izayoi, from what I could tell. Could I be seeing a memory of Megumi's? I then watched as he laid his arms around Megumi and planted a big one on her lips. _

_I was surprised. I didn't know if he was still with Sesshomaru's mother, or if he was with Izayoi, or both at the same time. He could be seen as a player, which would be weird and cool, in a way. But, now I realize that I could have been the birth mother of either Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, if he had stayed with Megumi. Or, something like that. Just the thought of it made me woozy and nauseous. _

_The scene skipped around. I saw hate, anger, intense love, no kidding. I'm glad it skipped that scene. Just trying to picture Megumi/myself with Inu...UGH! When the scene skipping stopped, I noticed a battlefield. Megumi was injured. I could taste the hate in the air. I could feel it emanating off of her._

_**"Why!" **she called out. **"I thought we had something!"** she swung her big sword around, and lighting shot from it. Huh. I bet you I need to find this sword. In due time, I guess. _

_The InuTaisho said nothing, and used his sword to block the attack._

_**"Why would you betray me like this?!" **Now, it seems like Megumi is going just a slight bit crazy. Her shoulders were slumped as she cried. She was swaying her sword around as she shouted at him. now, according to Myouga, this must be the battle where she disappeared in a battle with InuTaisho. It must be after she caught him with Izayoi. _

_Megumi discarded her sword to the side, looking up. Seeing her face like this...it reminded me of myself. Now, that was a little creepy. Well to me, at least. She raised one hand to the sky. I watched as the storm clouds gather above her. Several bolts of lightning struck her hand and she absorbed it. she turned that hand towards him. **"Rain of fangs!"** all that electricity that had built up in her body when she absorbed that lightning came out all at once. they went in all sorts of directions, but all heading to the same place. Her lover, or ex-lover at the moment. _

_He lifted the Tetsusaiga up and shot it back down. i knew this move, and anyone who knows Inuyasha knows this move. Backlash wave. His move countered hers and turned it back on her. She didn't do anything to stop it. She was took weak from the battle they had. she just stood there, tears streaming down her face. She watched as the attack moved closer and closer. Then it hit her. It overcame her so quickly, she didn't even have time to register it hit her. **"Good...bye..." **Was the last thing she said, before she disappeared into the attack. _

_When it dispersed, he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. It started to rain. The fire that crackled was being doused. InuTaisho saw the sword laying on the ground. The sword she discarded. He walked over to it, and picked it up. _

_**"My Lord." **Myouga said, jumping onto the scene. **"That was quite the battle. But I do say, I feel bad for her." **_

_**"She let her emotions get in the way." **He said. _

_**"My Lord, what will you do with her sword?"** Myouga asked._

_**"I will give it to her mother. though I don't say the visit will be very pleasant." **As he left, before the dream went away, I heard him say one last thing. **"I'm sorry, Megumi..."**  
_


	12. Emotional times

_"The unreal is more powerful than the real, because nothing is as perfect as you can imagine it. Because it's only intangible ideas, concepts, beliefs, fantasies that last. Stone crumbles. Wood rots. People, well, they die. But things as fragile as a thought, a dream, a legend, they can go on and on"_

Wow, I'm just full of wisdom these past few days. I once heard this quote from somewhere, ugh, I can't remember. It was important to me. Just hearing that quote got me thinking about a lot of stuff. I guess I'm going back on the topic I talked about earlier. Whether or not this place is real, or just a fragment of an illusion. I heard this line back in fifth grade. Wow, that's a first. I remembered something from my childhood. Ok, back on topic.

Back then I used to think, wow, if this is true, then Pokemon could possibly be real! Back then, I was a huge Pokemon freak, and still am to this day! But now, as I've grown up and became smarter, I realized that my thought back then was all wrong.

Life as we know it, could be fake. Who knows, maybe all of our lives, all of this world, could just be someones imagination. We could just be living in someones writing. they could writing exactly what we're gonna say, or what we're gonna do. you know, this reminds me of the very first season of one of my favorite shows _Heroes_. There was a character on ther, who is my favorites, named Hiro Nakamura. He picked up this comic and realized it was about him. Every page had what he was just about to say, and every movement he did, and had just said. It was cool. There was a psychic, future painter named Issac who produced the comic.

See what I'm saying? Who knows. so, thinking back on the subject at hand, maybe Inuyasha is real? It could exist. I mean, it came from it's creators imagination. Rumiko Takahashi didn't just pull the story out of her butt. she wrote it. From her mind, from her heart. Maybe she was seeing it as a real place, as something tangible and real. Only she can see it, no one else can. Well, if that statement is true, then I might be in a world created by her, and she is constantly writing what's happening, even after the series ended. It still hasn't. The characters are still living. You think that since Naraku is finally gone, that everything will just be gone, and there won't be other battles, or the Jewel shard won't get broke again. you never know, Kagome's still a ditz, so it could be true. You don't think a major bad guy's not gonna show up?

I think Rumiko is even writing my every move. Because clearly, I disappeared off the face of the Earth. If I remember correctly, my whole being disappeared, on Earth, 'cause my friends couldn't find me. See what I mean?

Ok, lets get back to the real story. I'm sorry for all the rants. this is just my philosophical side. This is a rare side of me I don't show in person. I only express this in writing.

Back on topic, starting now!

* * *

That had to be the best nap I had in AGES! All these dreams that past week, two weeks, I've lost count. I haven't gotten any sleep. I was always afraid. Afraid of Megumi, afraid of this place, and afraid of myself. I bet you right now, Kagome is still worried over me. She won't let it go until she sees me again. I will bet you a thousand bucks that it's true. I know her well. I know her whole personality. Believe me, I've been traveling with her for WEEKS! I had to put up with her crap! UGH! Every time she talked, I just had a thought of me stab...kindly telling her to shut up. I was just about to list the many ways I've thought about killing her. For all Kagome fans out there, I just have one question. WHY? Why her? Why would you pick the most annoying, most stupid, mot idiotic character in all of anime history to be your favorite?!

Ok, back on topic. I'm sorry for all my rants. Once I start, I can't stop.

I don't even remember falling asleep. In fact, I can't even remember anything. It's like the sleep washed away all of my memories. Everything. My pain. My nightmares. Everything! I don't even remember waking up.

But when I did, everything was blurry. I hate waking up, after a nice long nap, and your vision is all blurry. Drives me crazy!

"Megan, you're awake. How was your nap?" That voice. I remember it. But from where. It sounded so much like my mom. My real mom. Back on Earth. Did I just wake up from some crazy dream? Was I asleep the whole time? Did the camping trip even happen?! I looked at the blurry figure above me. She smiled down at me. she had my mom's smile.

"Mom?" I asked, but the vision soon faded. I had a look of disappointment on my face. It was just Pandora. Wait, did I ever tell her my real name?

"Afraid not, dear. But Lady Megumi always referred me as a mom, when she was a child. My guess is because her mother was so cruel." Pandora went on. I didn't hear Megumi in my head anymore. Was she gone? Hallelujah! No! I shouldn't celebrate now! she could come back within the moment.

Pandora looked back at me with a smile. "But if you would like, I could be a mother for you, _Megan_."

No, I did not want her to be like my mother. I didn't want her to refer to me as Megan, either. I hated the way he said my name. It was like she was trying to hold back something. She said my name in a sinister like voice. I don't know, it freaked me out. "How do you know my name?"

"Your mother told me. Or well, your mother in this world. And plus, you talk in your sleep. You said so many things, that I just came to the assumption." Pandora replied.

I frowned at her. "You're not like my mom. I don't want you to ever think you can replace my mom." I threatened. No one messes with my momma. No one. I surely didn't want someone pretending to be like her.

"Of course not. I could never replace your mother." Pandora nodded.

I sat up, and scooted from her. I noticed that I was inside. But inside of what? "Where am I?"

"You're in Lady Megumi's mansion. where she used to live, and rule, the Eastern Lands."

So, I was here. I didn't think we were this close to the Eastern lands. Then I asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"I'd say about a week. You looked like you barely had any sleep when I met you. You looked like a zombie. But, now you look healthy. You're fake mother should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, the demon lady barged into the room. She scowled at Pandora, and walked over to me, and sat. She looked at me right in the face. Her features softened, which seemed new to me. She reached out and gave me a big, warming hug. I was surprised. My eyes went wide and I was speechless. Then I pushed her away. But now I with I didn't, because the look on her face when I pushed her away made my heart ache.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what happened to the woman that slapped my face and left claw marks?" I blurted.

Demon lady sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened back then, Megumi."

"Megan." Pandora said, as if to correct her.

"Megan." she said, and it sounded foreign on her tongue. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I didn't know about your situation. But as soon as Pandora cleared it up for me, i knew I shouldn't have acted like that. I had no idea." Wow, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know that the Demon Lady actually had a good bone in her body.

"You see, when my daughter first left, after that battle, I grieved for days. then I sucked it up, and got on with life without you, er her. But when I first heard that you've returned and were at Sakuragaoza Village, I rushed right over. My feelings got all mixed into one, which was anger. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

**Wow, I never heard mother speak like that about me.** Megumi said in my head. She must have been listening the whole time, or just woke up, or something. But she sounded like she actually cared. She sounded like, I don't know how to describe it. Like she was seeing her favorite celebrity for the first time and was just amazed at what she saw, or heard. It sounded weird.

"She says she never heard you speak about her like that." I said, to help the Demon lady out. I got to come up with a new nickname for her, if she continues this path of kindness.

She looked like she was about to cry, which I never thought she could do. "It's true then. She is inside you." her words were all choked up. She let out a sob, and excused herself from the room.

I was really speechless now. This whole experience was just to surreal. I felt like I was an outsider. I actually wanted Megumi to take over and console her mother. But I knew that if I did that, then she would still get Inuyasha and my friends.

**All my life, I never thought she actually cared about me. But seeing her like that, it reminded me she still has a soul.** Megumi spoke.

"Megan, do you plan to stay here for a little while?" Pandora asked out of the blue.

"I really want to get back to my world, really." She sighed. "But I guess I can stay for about a week or so." she brightened up.

"If you excuse me, i think I'll go check up on her." Pandora aid as she got up and left the room.

As she left, she started to snicker. I couldn't hear it. "Soon, pretty soon, Naraku. The Demon will be unleashed." she started to laugh again, in an evil manner.


	13. The Festival

Maybe Megumi was right, for once. About Pandora. I'm only saying that because she acts weird around here. Always coming out of nowhere, always hanging around me. She even set up a body guard for me, but I refused. I guess she's probably worried that I might leave, or get taken by someone. I can't blame her. People always want to kill the Lord/Lady of the lands, or they want to absorb the strongest ones out there. But, it can get annoying, having her go everywhere with me. And I made sure that I let her know about it, too. Well, I guess I should start from the beginning on this topic. It started the day after I arrived here.

The day after that, I had another peaceful sleep. But when I woke, Pandora was right there, standing over me. Annoyed as I was, I calmly told her to get out of my face and get out of my room. I gotten used to calling this my room now. It was a huge room. One that I wished I had back at my real home, in my world. It had a nice, wide open bed. The walls were a nice, calm color, like a dark red, I believe.

Before I could even get up, servants came through the room. A whole lot of them. They started to drag me off, saying they had to get me ready. Ready for what? I had no idea. They rushed me to another room, where there were several ladies. It looked like a bathroom, of sorts. I didn't know they even had bathrooms back then. As soon as I was put in there, they pounced on me. Well, not literally. The big, scary looking woman grabbed some of my hair and scowled.

"Your hair is ruined! It'll take hours to get it fixed. Ladies, lets get to work! We've got to make Milady presentable." she ordered, and the ladies all surrounded me. I was scared for my life. I had no idea what they were gonna do. They started to take my clothes off. That was a big no no.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, pushing them away.

The big scary woman came up, glaring at me. "I know all about you. You may not be Lady Megumi on the inside, but on the outside you're still her. So, we have to get you ready for the revealing today. Either you cooperate, or we do it by force." she threatened. Her breath was right in my face. It stunk, and she had a manly voice. I could hear Megumi in my head laughing at me.

**This is hilarious! I always hated these ladies, always so rough!** Ugh. But I did the wrong thing.

"No." That was it. The big scary woman then grabbed a hold of my ears, well, my dog ears. If you think having regular human ears pulled hurts, grow some dog ears! It's like, ten times worse. Especially when the big scary lady screamed in my ear. And you know how a dog's senses are all heightened? Then you know the pain of what I am feeling with my sensitive dog ears.

I couldn't really do anything at that point. I was in pain, and disoriented, and such from what that big scary lady just did. The servant's then preceded, taking my clothes off and splashed really cold water on me Now, for all those sick minded people, I won't go any further.

After that, they made me wear these really big, heavy robes. They were heavy. It started off with some light kimonos. They were comfortable, and I think they were made out of silk! It felt like silk. Well, I don't know, but it was soft and comfortable. I think I could get used to this kind of life. Then they decided to throw on this really big kimono that pretty much consumed my very being! No kidding. I was a short girl, but this was outrageous. You'll couldn't see my arms, and the kimono stretched out around me. I struggled to stay up, because it was heavy! who would have thought it would be this heavy.

The big scary woman stood back. "Yeah, take it off. We'll put the others on first, then this one."

What?! More! No! Before I could protest, the servant ladies swarmed me, forcing the huge kimono off, and throwing on smaller kimonos. I know that in ancient Japan, the queens and such had to wear elaborate kimonos. I think they wore about twelve or more kimonos on their person. Now, for me, who has never really wore a kimono in my life, it seems stupid. But, the kimonos are pretty. And it really separates you from the others in Japan. And, that's what they did. They piled on kimono after kimono after kimono. they decided in the end that the huge was wasn't going to work. thank god!

"Ugh!" Ugh to you, too, scary lady. What now? "You're hair got ruined! Sit, so I can fix it!" she demanded.

I turned around, a frown on my face, and before I could say anything, she was giving me the death glare. I gulped, sat down and turned around, for her to torture me with my hair. Now, I'm really tender headed. She was pulling my hair out of my scalp! It hurt like hell, and several times I cried out in pain. she just laughed and did it a little harder. "Teach ya to smart mouth me next time!" she warned with another laugh. How did Megumi stand this woman?!

UGH! I hate getting dolled up. After a couple of hours of doing my hair, they insisted that I was supposed to wear make up. I hate make up. Absolutely hate it. End of discussion. The only time would be for Halloween. That's it. The scary woman held me down with her big, buff arms. No kidding! She had muscles! I gulped, and closed my eyes as several other servant ladies tipped my hair up and did my make up. After about another hour or so, I lost count because I would pull away. They started to pluck eye brows, and such! That hurt! Being in put in the place of royalty sucked! At one point, they had to restart my make up session all over again, because I messed it up by rubbing my face. So, I had to go through the same process. AGAIN!

My stomach growled as I sat in a chair. I was supposed to sit there. I could have gotten up, if I wanted to. But, my buddy, the head of that ninja clan thing, was here, keeping a close eye on me. He stood next to me, like a body guard.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." I whined.

"You can't eat until the end of the ceremony, Milady." he said, standing there.

"But I haven't eaten anything at all! I woke up and than this torture started!" I raised my voice, and my stomach growled immensely, proving my point. "You don't mind sneaking me some food, do ya?"

"I would," he thought. "but if you messed up that pretty make up, or spilled something on your beautiful kimono's, the man lady would come back and put you through hell again."

Yup, that was true. I shut up about food right away. But I couldn't help but notice the hint of his voice as he spoke about me. Was he flirting with me?

**You're right. The head of the ninja clan has always been my mother's favorite choice of a husband. Though, no matter how many times I told her, I never wanted a husband. **Megumi said.

And she wanted to marry Inuyasha's father. Well, whatever. I looked at him. He stood there, lean and tall. Well, I couldn't help it. He was cute. I suddenly remembered Daisuke. they were similar in a lot of ways. Daisuke had a lot of the same qualities of his older brother, and they could practically be twins! I sighed and decided to ask.

"You have a younger brother, right? Name's Daisuke?" I saw him give a look of surprise as he raised his eye brows, and then looked at me.

"Yeah, I do. How do you know that?" He asked.

"I met him." I reached in my pocket, where I put the necklace he gave me. I had to take it off, or else the man lady would rip it off. she said I could keep it in the pocket, though. "He gave this necklace. Said his mother was a jewelry maker."

He smirked and then started to laugh. "That's funny."

"What is?" I asked, holding it in my hands.

"Daisuke gave you a necklace. He's clearly lost his mind." he replied.

"Is it because he beat you to it?" I asked with a smug smile. "you know, to win over my heart? Or something?"

He tensed up. "No!" he said suddenly, turning away. I could see the faint blush of his cheeks. I started to laugh. "Yeah, I know about it. Megumi's mother always wanted the leader of your ninja group to be Megumi's husband."

"That's not true." he said quickly.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave it at that then." I said with another laugh. "Man, it's so mich fun to torture guys with this kind of stuff." I then put the necklace away as Pandora came in, along with Megumi's mother.

"Megan, it's time for the festival." Pandora smiled and nodded. "Kyo, escort Megan to the balcony so she may give her speech."

So, Kyo was his name. He bowed and replied with a "Wes ma'am."

"Wait, what am I supposed to say?" I asked as I walked up the stairs.

"Just address the crowd that you've returned. You have to be Lady Megumi tonight, not Megan. They public doesn't yet know about you." Pandora spoke, not looking at me.

"Well, they deserve the right to know." I responded.

"It would not be wise. All the Lords and Ladies will be there, and they might take advantage over the situation." she replied.

"I don't care. They deserve to know. I don't want to put on a fake persona!" I raised my voice.

Pandora turned on me suddenly, a fierce look in her eyes. "Fine! Then just stand there and let Megumi do the rest!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little scared for my life.

I can't really explain what just happened after that. It felt like I got pulled out from my own body, and was just watching myelf stand there and walk. but that wasn't me. It was Megumi, in my place. That means I took her place, inside my own head! I heard Pandora's voice say something all of a sudden, and I was met with a wave of drowsiness.

* * *

When I finally awoke, I was sitting up. I looked up, the lights were all blurry and mixed together. I had this wicked head ache. A feeling of nausea washed over me. I couldn't explain it. I couldn't remember what just happened to me. All I can remember was walking up the stairs to the balcony and now I'm sitting in a chair, separated from the supposed party going on around me.

"Milady, are you awake?" I remember that voice. Kyo.

"Yes, I'm awake." I said, my voice groggy. "What happened?" I asked.

"You gave your speech at the balcony." he only said, as he stood by my side. "Then you passed out from not eating." He sounded like he wasn't speaking the whole truth.

"You're lying." I put it bluntly.

He inhaled and exhaled. "If I speak the truth, Pandora would do something horrible to me with her power." He said. Now, I could tell that was the truth.

"Can you tell me at a time where Pandora won't know?" I asked.

"Yes, but not right now. Later." He said, looking at me now. His eyes were mixed with worry and relief that I was ok.

"So, what's going on now?" I asked.

"The festivals almost over. Most of the people have left by now. Most people are waiting for you to come out and joined the party." Kyo replied.

"Joy." I moaned and rolled my eyes. "Do they want me to dance or something? I'm not a very good dancer."

"I could show you the ropes." he said, a little too happy about that.

"Nah, I'll pass." I said with a sigh.

"Come on. What good of a host are you if you don't dance at your own party?" He chuckled a bit.

"Fine, whatever." I moaned, and stood up. I lost my balance for the moment. Before I stumbled, Kyo caught me and steadied me. I could feel his hands shaking through the twelve kimonos. He was scared to touch me. Or we was nervous. One of the two. I rolled my eyes. "Are you gonna lead me out to my own party? It's the guy's part to lead, isn't it?"

"Uh, right. Yeah. Sure." Man, this was just so cute! Seeing the supposedly fierce leader of the Kamikaze fighters get all choked up about a girl. That girl being me. I never had that happen to me before. I think I'm gonna reap all the benefits of that in one night. If I can't have kouga, or the other main characters of this show, I always have a back up plan. Well, two, it you counted Daisuke.

He took my hand and lead me out to the party. Several of the people there started to clap as I finally arrived. Some came up to chat, and I just B.S.'d the whole thing. Then Kyo, taking my hand in his and, shakily, one around my waist, lead me into a slow dance. This really was my first time slow dancing with a guy. Honest to God! I was a little nervous, always looking own at my feet. I didn't think a fierce ninja could dance at all. But, Kyo could. He danced really good, too. Better than me.

I normally wouldn't just fall in love with a guy like this. Even if this was real, i just couldn't. We belong in two different worlds. We couldn't really be together. Although, I just knew that Kyo would always be my side, even if he was ordered to do something else. He would disobey to stay by my side. I could tell by the look of his eyes. He had fallen in love with me tonight. But, I don't believe in love at first sight. I was in a touch situation.

The night went on and the last of the guest finally left the festival. It was just me and Kyo, eating and talking with each other. And anytime Pandora came by, or Megumi's mother, he would stand up quickly, pretending to be my body guard or something. I would just laugh once they went away and he sat back down. I didn't really care what happened earlier. It was behind me at the moment. I was just enjoying my time here. This was probably the first time I ever had a real vacation in this world, despite all those other times. Now, if only I could stay in this world, in this place, forever, then it would be like my heaven.

Alright, I'll stop getting mushy now.


	14. Deception

The next morning, nobody bothered me. I slept peacefully. I deserved it. I'm happy all the nightmares are gone. But when I woke up early that morning, it was still dusk out. I couldn't get to sleep. There was this feeling in my stomach. I could feel that something was off. A lot of things were off. The first on my list being Pandora.

Pandora, the mysterious woman that Megumi claims as a traitor. Kyo said that she was powerful, and that he'll talk to me later about her. I can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong with her. First off, I can't remember anything after walking up the stairs to the balcony. Apparently, I gave this big speech then fainted. I don't believe one word of it. They said I fainted because I didn't eat. Well,that was true. I was hungry. And who's fault is that? The man lady!

But there seemed to be something off about Pandora, something that she's hiding. She's always checking up on me. She assigned Kyo as my body guard, probably knowing he's practically fallen head over heels with me, just like his little brother. Kyo knows something about her. I could feel that there's a huge demonic aura surrounding her. Not only is she a demon, but she's a demonic priestess. That really makes her a force to be reckoned with.

I sighed and got up and walked to the window in my room. I had a sudden wish to be home. My real home. Back in that small town, which surprisingly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I miss it. I miss being surrounded by friends. I miss going to school there. No matter how much I hated it, I still miss it. It was the only real home for me.

My eyes started to water. I wiped them away with the back of my hand as I collapsed, putting my hands to my face. I just sat there and cried. I used to think I was over it. That was, until I thought about it. Thoughts rushed through my head. It brought me back to the camp fire. How long ago was that now? I couldn't even remember!

I wondered how my life would be if I didn't disappear. I would probably continue the same routine as everyday. Sleep, wake up, got to school, get home from school, get on the computer, play video games, maybe get on the computer again, and then sleep again. That sounded boring, but I missed it. I missed having my dad get on to me for stupid things. I miss playing Modern Warefare 2. I miss crushing on the same guys over and over again. I missed everything!

And now I missed my friends here, in this world. I miss Inuyasha, even though he hates me. Strangely enough, I miss Kagome. I guess I miss making fun of her at every chance I got. I missed Shippo. He always brought a smile to my face. I missed Sango, and her sweet personality, but a strong fighter. She always knew when something was wrong. I missed Miroku. I missed his usual antics of pervertedness. I miss Kaede, and her wise comments. I missed being around them.

I heard the door open, but didn't look. I didn't care who it was. I just continued to sit there and cry.

"Megan?" That was Kyo. He dropped something on the floor and and rushed over to my side. He put his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. He rubbed the back of my head softly, which was really comforting. "Hey, calm down. What's wrong?" he whispered.

My cries became sobs. I wiped my eyes. "I...I miss home...and my friends..."

I felt him nod. "It's OK." he whispered.

"No it's not!" I said suddenly. "It's not OK when my friends and my family are probably worried sick about me! They probably think I'm dead! Hold a memorial service with out a body...!"

He continued to rub the back of my. He started to hum something. It was soft, and it made me stop my crying all together. A wave of drowsiness washed over me as I closed my eyes. I felt asleep instantly, in his warm,comforting arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my bed again. The sun was shining through my window, right on my face. I squinted, and put a hand up to cover my face. I sighed and rolled over, away from the sun and placed a pillow over my head. I had a head ache. Megumi was grumbling in my head, making it worse.

**It's because of you I couldn't get to sleep. You were practically crying all night! Such a head ache! Then at one point you just screamed at the top of your lungs! **She complained.

I did all that? I have never cried in my sleep before. I especially have screamed in my sleep before, either. What was wrong with me? Last night, I remember waking up, and crying because I missed everyone I knew in my world. Then I fell asleep in Kyo's arms....What?! I fell asleep in his arms?! I pulled the covers over my head in embarrassment. I can't believe I did that. He already loves me. Does he think I have feelings for him? I sure hope not, because I don't.

**Quit beating yourself up about it. Not like you're gonna marry him one day.** Megumi shrugged.

"Shut up!" I raised my voice at her.

"Megan?" The door opened. This time it was Pandora. She strolled in, but I didn't remove the covers. "I heard about your little outburst last night."

"And?" I asked.

"I became worried about you." The bed shifted where she sat down. "I'm worried about your condition. Your mental condition."

I became furious by then. I sat up, throwing the covers off me. "My what?!"

"No need to yell, I'm just concerned for you." Pandora replied hastily, raising her arms up. "There had to have been a reason for you to suddenly cry out like that."

"Yeah, a reason? There was a reason!" I stood up, walked out of the room, slammed it, and sighed. _I don't know if I should trust her now._

**You shouldn't. Y'know the reason why you can't remember anything from that certain amount of time? All Pandora's fault.** Megumi spoke up.

_Why you telling me this?_

**'Cause I can't stand that she's taken advantage over you. Well, you in my body, I should say. Last night, she forced you to recede in your mind and have me come out and give the speech. Then she washed away those memories.** Megumi added on.

She did that? She's the reason for my memory loss? And she made Megumi come out to take over for a short amount of time? That was when I knew that Pandora was dangerous. Really dangerous. I want to get out of here. I have to get out of here. But how? The whole city knows that I, or Megumi, has come back to take charge. I can't just up and leave like that. I really doubt Pandora would allow it, and she would probably come back to get me. Probably force me to come back with her power.

"Megan?" Ugh who is it now? I turned around and there was Megumi's mother. I need to know her name. Well, at least it was something I could trust, unless Pandora brain washed her.

"Yes?" I asked her.

She walked up to me, a look of worry on her face. "I'm sorry." That wasn't what I was expecting. "Last night, with what Pandora did. I was against it when she first did it. But I couldn't really stop her. She probably would have done something to me." She looked away for a few.

I was stunned. She knew about it. She was against it. She tried to do something. But she knew she couldn't. I was...proud of her. Even if she couldn't do anything about it, she at least was against it. I closed my eyes and smiled. I did something I usually do to people who are down. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. I think she was taken bak by it, too.

"Hey, do you mind telling me more about Pandora?" I whispered to her.

"I can't. It's not safe. She's has her own guards that keep watch over us." she replied. "All I can tell you is to stay far away from her. She's a dangerous person." She pulled away then. "I have some work to do. Why don't you go find Kyo. He has something he wants to show you." She said and then walked away in the opposite direction.

Kyo wanted to show me something? What could it be? I wondered. Oh well, better go see it. But, where was he? Crap. I forgot to ask, and she's gone. I turned around and saw Pandora walking put of my room. I turned away quickly and just kept on walking. I didn't want to see her, or even get near her.

I sighed. How the hell was I gonna find Kyo in this huge place? I had no idea. "Megan, there you are!" Kyo said, coming out of the room to my right. "I was about to get you."

"Megumi's mom came and told me to find you." I replied. "And well, here you are."

"Here I am." he smiled. "Come on, in here." he waved me in to the room.

As I walked in, it looked liked training grounds. Like a Dojo. This must be where Kyo and his group train, because I could see people in there mock fighting each other. They all stopped to turn to me, and the bow, then resumed their training.

"I really need to get used to that." I sighed. "So, what did you want to show me?"

"You see that up there?" he pointed over a wall, where there was a sword in display. That wasn't any sword, however. If I remember correctly from that vision of Megumi fighting Inutaisho, it was Megumi's sword. The sword she used to fight him with. In the vision, it looked worn out, and broken. But now, it looked brand new, and clean. Really clean.

I felt hypnotized to it. I walked up to it, and reached up and rubbed the metal of the sword. It wasn't any ordinary sword, either. It looked gold, but it wasn't. It had a lightning edge to the blade, making it look bad ass. If stabbed, I bet it could really do some damage to internal organs. When I touched it, there was a tiny bolt of lightning that made me jump in surprise. But when i reached for it, it felt like the lighting was happy? If lightning had any feelings, that's is. The lightning danced around my body.

I turned towards the guys, and they all seemed shock. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that sword. Nobody's been able to touch it. It would always shock us if we tried." A random guy said.

"That's because it recognizes you as it's master." Kyo said. "It's been waiting for you to come back."

"Well, that's...cool." I said. When I was holding it, I could just feel the power coursing through me. It was like a rush. It made me giddy as I chuckled from the the sheer thrill of holding the sword. Megumi's sword. Well, my sword, at the moment.

I really didn't know how to hold a sword. I felt like a complete idiot for the next minutes. But I know better. I've seen ninja shows, and this one, with swords. It couldn't be that hard, could it? I gripped the handle with two hands, raised it up, making sure people were away from me, and swung it down, like some Samurai's do.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You don't know how to hold a sword right." Kyo said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You need training before you do anything with it."

"Yeah, sure." I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, no need for a noob to hold a sword."

"A what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A Noob. It's a term from my world. It's what we called people who are just starting, or just really fail at something even though they insist they're doing it right, or something like that." I explained.

"Right." Kyo said. "Well, how about I show you around the village?"

"That would be fun." I said, bouncing up. "At least, it'll get me away from Pandora." I said that low, in case she was listening. You never know with her.

"Alright, let's go, shall we?" He then started to walk to the door and held it open to me, which was sweet of him.

As we finally escaped the building, it was like a whole different world. I missed this world. The nature, the outside world. Where I could find normal people. The sky was a c;ear blue without a cloud in sight. The village life was breath taking. The scents of flowers. The smell of crops nearby. People were out and about, living their lives, doing their jobs. Children played around, some helping their parents. It was just so...different.

"I almost forgot what normal looked like." I sighed in relief.

"Normal? For you?" Kyo asked. "I'd thought your world was nomal to you?"

"Well, I've been in this world for a long time now. This is normal to me now." I said, walking around, waving at some of the people. "I think I've changed my perspective on a lot of things since first coming here."

"Living in new environments can do that to a person." Kyo replied.

"It has for me. I've learned not to take things for granted in life. Learned how to survive on only basics. This is normal to me now, and I don't ever want to leave this world, no matter how much I miss mine."

Kyo was quiet as he took a deep breath. "About what happened last night-."

"I already know." I sighed. "What's her name? Megumi's mother."

"It's Hitomi. She told you, huh?" He asked. "That's brave of her, to practically betray Pandora."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pandora likes to be in control. She used to be in contrl when Megumi disappeared. But something happened and her own dark magic backfired against her, and Hitomi-sama took reign again in Megumi's place." He sighed. "Now that you've returned, she has, as well. She's trying to use you to take back her place as leader of the Eastern lands. But for now, she's biding her time. Waiting for the right time to strike. Striking fear into the servants and Hitomi-sama. She's hoping to do the same to you."

I stayed quiet, listening to this. I sighed. "Thank you for telling me all this. I mean it, thank you." I stopped and looked at him. "I know that it must be putting you in danger for telling me."

"I will do whatever I can to protect you. Even if I get destroyed in the process." He looked at me and gave me his best, heart warming smile.

"Megan?" I heard a voice say my name. could it be them? After all this time? I turned my head suddenly, and looked to see a group walking up to me. Inuyasha's group. I saw Shippo running at full speed towards me. I see Everyone smiling, a look of relief in their eyes to have found me. Inuyasha only stared. I wondered if he still hated me? Oh, it didn't matter now. These were the first friends I made here. I missed them a whole lot.

But then it hit me. the reason I left was because of Megumi. She wanted to kill Inuyasha that she even tormented me to the point that I had to leave. Who knows if Megumi will start that up again and I'll be tormented. But I also realized that Pandora could use this as an advantage, to take back her place on the throne. She would most likely use them, hurt them, or hurt me. Not only was I in danger, and Hitomi and Kyo, but also they were in danger if they came here. With me.

"Shit!"


	15. Hatred

Seeing them again, I was happy. It was like my wish came true. Er, part of my wish. I was hoping that I could see my friends from my world. But that's impossible by now. They're long gone now. I've got no way of communicating with them. They all probably think I'm dead. Shippo jumping into my arms just now made those thoughts disappear, as his big eyes started to well up in tears then her gave me the biggest hug he could give me. I returned the hug, refusing not to cry right now.

"Megan!" He cried. "I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again!"

I hugged him closer then, and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Shippo...I'm so sorry I left you...But I'm here now."

The rest of the group, with Inuyasha lagging behind, ran up to me. they all surrounded me, leaving Inuyasha and Kyo out of the circle. I felt bad for him, being out of the circle.

"We're glad to see you're ok." Miroku said with his best smile.

"It's felt like forever since we last saw each other, but it's been less than a week." Kagome said. Odd as it sounds, I kinda did miss Kagome. Just a little bit. I missed picking on her every day. I gave her a smile, and just pulled them all into a big group hug. I wanted to cry my heart out. But I didn't.

"Sorry to move in on the little reunion." I heard Kyo say, coughing.

I broke away first, still holding Shippo. "Kyo, these are some of my friends. I met them when I first came into this world. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and....Inuyasha." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He locked eyes with mine and we stared at each other for a long while. I really have no idea if he still hates me or not. I'll ask him later.

"My name is Kyo. I am Megan's official body guard." Kyo said with a bow.

"You have a body guard?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I know. Kinda crazy, right?" I looked at Kyo. He smiled at me. "But's it's nice to have someone I trust back at the mansion."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Megan? Are these friends of yours?" I gritted my teeth in s to that voice. Pandora's voice. I didn't even turn around to face her.

As she walked up right next to me, I knew she was pulling an act. she had to have been. This isn't her normal behavior. Kyo noticed it too. He barely glanced her way and kept a stern expression on his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to them?" Pandora asked.

"No need to." I said. "I don't want you talking with them. I don't want you near them." I turned to stare at her. Kyo raised his eyebrows and mouthed _Are you crazy?! _my way.

Pandora locked eyes with mine. you could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a sword. I imagined in animes there were lightning bolts coming from both people that were arguing. So, I decided to make some tiny sparks fly between us, just for the laugh of it. She didn't find it funny as she narrowed her eyes.i narrowed mine as well. she closed her eyes and looked back at the group.

"Would any of you like to stay for a while?" Pandora asked. "We would absolutely love to have you as our honored guests."

"No, they don't." I answered for them. "In fact, they were just passing through."

"Well, I think they should at least stay for the day. You haven't seen them in a while. and in fact, I believe you broke down and cried the entire night, wishing to see them again." Pandora put on a smug smile. "And I also believe that you fell asleep in Kyo's arms that night."

Oh, that did it. My eyes narrowed even more as I balled my hands into fists. she was asking to die. That was private, at least for me. They didn't need to know all that. Kyo looked surprised, too. I noticed that he must have received looks from my friends, but I didn't see those. I was to busy thinking of the many ways I could kill her, right now, at this moment. I took one step forward when Kyo got in front of me.

"Megan, you'd better stop, before someone gets hurt." he whispered.

"Yeah, that someone is her!" I raised my voice. I didn't care if other villagers heard me. They started to whisper. I could hear Megumi cheering for me to kick her ass. I wanted to. but then I thought about the others. The innocent villagers, my friends, Kyo. They would all get hurt, too. I didn't want to hurt any of them.

"Please do come by later." Pandora said to the group. "It would be my honor if you could stay, at least for the night." with that, she walked off. I glared at her the whole way until she was out of sight.

"Megan, are you crazy? You could've gotten yourself killed by doing that!" His eyes were full of worry. He was worried about me.

"She needs to be taught a lesson!" I said. I was completely ignoring, or I should say, forgetting that my friends were watching. "She has no right to boss me around like this! If my friends would have stayed, she would have done something to them!"

"I know she would have. You have every right to be angry. But what you just died, you sign your own death warrant." Kyo replied.

I sighed. "I need to go. I need to get away from this place." I broke away from them all, turned around, and started to walk towards the forests, leaving Kyo with the group.

"Poor Megan." Kagome said, clasping her hands together.

"She's trying to protect you all from Pandora." Kyo replied with a sigh. "There's a lot of things going on that you don't need to get involved with."

"She's our friend. I'm sure by her staying here, she's in danger as well." Miroku nodded.

"We protect our friends, too." Sango agreed.

"We won't stay at the mansion with you. We'll stay at a local inn. Can you tell us what's going on?" Kagome asked Kyo.

He nodded. "Yeah, but you're not going to like it."

* * *

I cried out in rage. I stalked off into the forest to be by myself. I punched a tree in front of me, my hand going through the wood. I used lightning to enhance it a little bit, make it stronger. I was angry. No, I was pissed off at the world right now. I wanted to be by myself. I didn't want anyone to come near me at all. I pulled my hand free of the hole in the tree, and leaned against it. I was hoping it would rain. I loved it when it rained.

All these thoughts were racing through my head. I've never been put into a situation like this. Where I was in danger, and the people closest to me were in danger. I don't know what to do. I want to rip Pandora's head off. I want to hang her. I want to cut her into a million pieces! I could just think of a million ways to kill her. but I know I can't. She's more powerful than me, at this very moment. But I also had more things fueling my anger. My friends. I want to protect them from her. From myself...

Megumi hasn't said anything yet about wanting to kill Inuyasha. At least, not yet. I couldn't tell when she was going to start doing it. Probably not at the moment, though. Because both mine and her worries are about Pandora. for once, we agree about one thing. Pandora needs to go.

**I know you want to rip her freakin' head off. I do, too. But at your present condition, you have no chance of destroying her. **Wow, Megumi was giving me a pep talk? That's new. **If you would let me take over, just for a few minutes, I would destroy her for you.**

"And how do I know you're telling me the truth? I know you, you would want to have complete control, destroy Pandora, and seek your revenge on Inutaisho by destroying Inuyasha and my friends." I replied to her offer. She stayed quiet for a while.

**Yeah, you're right. You do know me well. I can hold on killing your buddies. I just really want to rip her fucking head off! **

I agree with you. I really do.

I heard something. I smelled something familiar. I knew who it was. It was Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" I asked, aggravated. "Don't you have anything better to do, like hating me?"

He jumped down from his spot and landed a few feet in front of me. He sat down and looked into my eyes. "We need to talk." He said.

"I'm not in the mood, okay? Can you just leave me alone for a couple of days?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I know what's going on. Your bodyguard told us all about it."

"He has a name you know." I retorted.

"You need to get away from this place." Inuyasha said.

"I want to, but I can't." I replied.

"Why not?" He countered

"If I leave, then Pandora would have free reign over this land. She can do whatever she wants. She has powerful abilities that master my own, especially yours. She won't let me leave if I even wanted to."

"Then you need to get rid of her. Fight her!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I know!" I cried. "I want to kill her! But I can't, she's too powerful. You don't know what you're up against."

"With all of us you can." he whipped back at me.

"I don't want to get you all in the middle of my fight!" I cried.

"We all want to help you."

"I thought you hate me? When did you start to care?" I asked.

"I never hated you." he replied.

"Stop lying!" I screamed. I don't know what got over me at that point. "I hate it when people are lying to my face! You're only saying these things because the other sent you. You don't really want to help me. You don't even care about me!" I yelled at him. He stayed quiet, just staring at me. "Admit it. You never liked me to begin with. You wanted to get rid of me. You were happy to let me go, weren't you? You were!"

"Megan-."

"No, don't say anything." I cut him off. "This is my own fight. I don't want you, or anyone else to get involved. I don't need any help from you, because you never wanted to help me!" I stood up. "Now, do me a favor: Go jump off a cliff and die, you liar." I then was gone in a bolt of lighting, leaving him there, by himself.

I honestly didn't know what got over me. I was angry at the time, clearly. I was angry at the world. then Inuyasha shows up, and he never liked me to begin with. I guess that fueled my anger even more, was that he was lying, and that he wasn't saying those things himself. someone else made him do it. I guess another reason would be that he reminded me of people from my world. People that I know really well. People I used to call my friends, but they never liked me to begin with. They all wanted something. It was always the same. That was when I couldn't open up to anybody. I stayed by myself for a long time, knowing I couldn't trust anyone.

Well, people would probably say that I need to go apologize to him first. They would say to listen to his side. I don't care about what those people think. I do what I want, when I want. and right now, I didn't want to deal with Inuyasha. I used to think he was a nice guy. The way he was portrayed to me on the tv screen is way different then how he is right now. But, you know, now that I think about it, and now that my anger has cleared, I'm able to think clearly. What if he was trying to apologize for what he did? Maybe he didn't hate me? Maybe he really did care and wanted to help. Well, if that was true, then I'm screwed. I probably ruined it for me by now, after I yelled at him that way.

Maybe we could be friends? Maybe not. UGH! I hate my life!


	16. Losing myself

_"Only a fool tests the depth of the water with both feet."_

Wow, the first quote I used in chapters. I know exactly why I'm using it, too. I really do feel like a fool. A complete fool. Not only am I trapped in this mansion with Pandora, but I may have messed it up big time with Inuyasha. I don't think he ever wants to see me again. I was so horrible to him yesterday. Maybe he did want to make it up to me for being a jerk the first couple of weeks I was here? I"ll never know now.

I was so angry yesterday. I haven't been that angry in a long while. The first time I ever got that angry was when this girl at school was really pushing my buttons. She eventually pushed me into the fence and I just lashed out at her. Ok, that part was a lie. Do I really look like a girl that would fight? Well, maybe that way I am at the current moment, yes. But in my world, I don't fight. No, so we just had this huge argument where I almost punched her. That's not as exciting as punching her in the face, but It's close. I imagined doing it during the argument, but my conscious got the better of me.

Well, point is, I was unbearably angry.

I think all that anger just fueled Megumi. She's been talking more and more about ripping Inuyasha to bits. Yesterday, I actually agreed with her on that, because I was so angry. Now she won't shut up about it. Every time I close my eyes I see those images she used before, but made them more graphic and even worse.

I turned in my bed. My pillow felt wet. I cried myself to sleep last night. I sighed and turned the pillow over and laid my head down on it. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. I saw Megumi standing there, covered in blood. I shivered and opened my eyes.

**I think it's close to that time now.** She snickered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

**I can feel myself getting stronger by the minute. Can't you feel it?**

I could. It was a definite. She was getting stronger by the day. It felt like she was stealing my energy. I had this huge head ache. It was pounding in my head. I probably looked as terrible as I felt right now.

**Anytime now, I will have my revenge!**

"Not in this life time." I said slowly.

**What makes you say that? I could escape any moment now. I'm just waiting for that one little barrier to break. Then I will have it. **

I'm hoping that barrier would never go down.

I guess I had to get up. I just didn't want to. I didn't want to leave my room. I was tired.

But I fought through it. I pushed the covers off me and slowly sat up. Maybe Megumi was bluffing? Maybe she wasn't. It really did feel like my energy was zapped right out of me. I barely stood up without falling. This was weird. What's going on?

The door slowly opened and Kyo poked his head in. "Megan?" He got one look at me. "Megan, are you ok?" he was instantly on my side, helping me up. "You don't look good. You need to rest."

"No, I'm fine." I said. "I just need to get out."

"I highly doubt that. You look like you're going to keel over." He argued. "Come on, you need your rest."

"Kyo!" I said loudly. "I"m fine. I just need some time to myself."

Kyo was quiet for a few. Then he sighed. "I don't agree with it, but fine. But I'm coming with you."

"No." I just said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I need to be by myself. I need to see someone." I explained with a sigh. "I need to set things straight between him and me."

"Inuyasha?" He guessed.

"Exactly." I said. I guess I'm giving in now. I just heard Megumi say something that grossed me out. "Never mind. I want you to come with me. I need you to keep me sane."

"Sane?" He asked.

"Megumi." I just stated. He got the picture. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll come with you." he said.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. As we both walked out of my room, we saw Pandora heading towards us. I growled under my breath. She smiled as she walked up to us then put it away when she started to talk. She frowned.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"None of your damn business." I muttered.

"Don't take that tone with me." She glared. "I'd thought you would like to know that I invited you're friends over. They just arrived and I went to get you."

"You what?!" I just freaked out. She invited them here and they came. After I strictly warned them not to ever come here?! Now I had to go see them. I had only planned on seeing Inuyasha, but that wasn't happening.

"Yeah. They're in the main room down the hall. I'd hurry, if I were you." Pandora smirked and then walked away chuckling.

I balled my hands into fists. My nails were digging into my palms. I growled some more under my breath. Pandora wantsa to do something to them. But what does she want? Megumi seems to know something, but she's not speaking. She's encouraging me to go see them. What was their plan?!

"Shall we?" Kyo asked.

"We don't have any choice in the matter." I mumbled and with new found energy started off without him towards the main room. He followed close behind. I walked down the hall way. People moved out of my way, seeming to know that I was extremely angry and didn't want to get in my way. I could see the main room not to far off. As I slammed open the door, I scanned the room. All of them were there, except for Inuyasha. I kinda expected that. I doubt he would be here just to visit.

They all jumped when I slammed open the door. They turned my way, and I sighed. I took in deep breaths to calm myself down. I walked inside and sat down, and Kyo stood by the door way.

"Hey, Megan." Kagome said with a small wave. She sounded nervous.

"Ok, look, why are you guys here? I thought I told you to never come here." I asked, eyes closed.

"We wanted to see you. That Pandora lady told us you weren't feeling well enough to go anywhere." Sango replied.

"Never trust Pandora." I said then. "She's evil, conniving, and will do and say anything to get what she wants!"

They were all quiet for a few. No one spoke up.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just so on edge these days." I sighed. "But believe me, when you came over, you put yourselves in danger."

Megumi was laughing. I felt her getting stronger again. I gasped suddenly, and held myself. She was showing me those images again. They were even worse than the last. I saw Kyo start to come my way but I shook my head and fought the images away.

"I"m fine." I said, mainly to myself. I wanted to make sure that I was ok.

"Megan, if she keeps getting stronger-"

"I know!" I called. "I know. I know."

"Is it Megumi?" Miroku asked.

I nodded. "She wasn't like this before. Well, before you guys came." I said and looked up at them. "Not to say that I'm blaming you, or anything." I said quickly.

"We understand. It's like she was before." Kagome nodded.

I sighed. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" Asked Sango.

"About Inuyasha...Is he mad at me?"

"Well, I wouldn't say mad. Aggravated, yes." Miroku replied.

I sighed. At least he wasn't angry. "I said some things to him yesterday. Er, shouted at him, I should say. I only said those things because I was so ticked off by Pandora, and then I just found an excuse to yell at him and just let it all out."I shook my head. "Was he trying to apologize to me yesterday? For the way he was to me earlier?"

They all nodded.

"Man! I may have just ruined it for me and him to become friends." I sighed.

"She's coming." Kyo said after sticking his head out the door. That was code for Pandora.

"Great." I muttered.

Pandora pushed past Kyo and walked into the room. She scanned the room and then looked at me. I didn't once look up at her. "Megan, you don't look so good. I'm so sorry for you all to have a short time together, but she really needs her rest."

"Cut the crap!" I raised my voice to her. "Just leave me and my friends alone, and you won't have to get hurt." I threatened her. She noticed it too and furrowed her turned to Kyo with a glare.

"Take her out of my sight." she demanded from him.

Kyo didn't. He defied her. "No." Was all he said. "She has every right to see her friends. And you have every right to leave us the hell alone!"

That was brave of him. I saw Pandora twitch her fingers, almost pulling them into a fist. She relaxed, and continued to stare at Kyo. "That's not wise, telling a person of authority 'No'." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something I couldn't hear. I saw his eyes widen and close.

"Megan, let's go." Kyo said. Pandora smiled and walked out of the room, patting his shoulder.

"That's a good boy." She left.

"I"m not going." I said.

"Please. I don't want her to hurt my brother." He said.

Daisuke. His little brother. I didn't want her to hurt him, too. ARGH! Why must Pandora do this. I sighed and turned towards everyone. "Guys, please leave. This is going to get real ugly soon."

"Alright, we understand." Kagome said, with a small smile.

"I'm really sorry you guys have to get in the middle of it. I really am." I apologized.

"It's alright. What are friends for?" Sango replied.

"Thanks guys, though, for being here with me." I smiled, before leaving with Kyo. We decided to head the opposite way, heading towards the garden. No matter how much I told him that I wanted to be alone, he wouldn't leave. Oh well, it was good to have his company.

The next half hour was really painful. Oh, well, for me. Megumi was torturing me. My energy is slowly diminishing, and Kyo has to help me up. He kept on insisting that I should go back. I refused. If I went back, my friends were in danger.

"Megan, you can;t keep going on like this." He said. "Look at you. You can barely do anything."

"Just stop, Kyo. Once I get further away, Megumi will go back to how she was before that came." I insisted.

"It's admirable that you would do this to protect your friends. But this is getting crazy! She just seems to be getting stronger, you have to admit it." Kyo argued, grasping my arm to stop me from going.

He let go right away, holding his hand in surprised. There were tiny burn marks on it. I shook my head and let out a cry. "Sorry for that Kyo...It was Megumi..."

"I know." He said.

"Kyo, I want you to leave." I whispered.

"No, I'm-!"

"Go!" I cried, still not looking at him. "I know that Megumi is getting stronger." I said, and started to look up at the sky. "But I need to fight her myself, even if it kills me."

"Megan..."

"Just go! I don't know how much longer I can hold her." I cried. "Please...Kyo..."

He didn't leave. He just kept staring at me, a pained look on his face. He clearly didn't know what to do. He gulped a little bit, and shook his head. "I promised you I would protect you at all costs."

"If you stay here, you'll get yourself killed!" I cried. I Suddenly felt a shock wave go through my body. I fell to my knees, cringing from the pain. I could hear Megumi shouting in my head. She was trying to break my will. I won't let her.

"Megan!" Kyo cried, rushing over to help. I hear someone shouting and then a thump on the ground. Kyo gasped as he fell on the ground. He shook his head and looked up in disbelief at Inuyasha.

"Get away from here. It's dangerous." Inuyasha growled at him.

"What are you-?!"

"Her demonic aura is increasing. Looks like Megumi's almost here. Get away before you get yourself killed." Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm not going to leave her like this." Kyo stood up, and they locked eyes, just staring at each other.

**Well, now I won't have to chase him down.** She snickered.

"Inuyasha, get away! Take Kyo with you!" I cried, holding my head. "She's after you!"

"I know." Inuyasha growled.

The wind started to pick up. Dark clouds started to gather above them all. Inuyasha growled and looked back at Kyo. "Come on, idiot!" He grabbed Kyo and was about to take off with him, when a lightning bolt surprised him. The bolt barely missed him as it went across his face. It hit the tree nearby and it exploded. He looked back at me, er, Megumi.

She stood there, a smile on her face as she stared at Inuyasha and Kyo. She raised a hand up and laughed as electricity formed a ball in her hands, then it dispersed. She started to laugh, throwing her head back. "It feels so good to be back in my own body!"

I hated this. I was stuck in the head. I'm sitting her, surrounded by complete darkness, and the only source of light is what I'm seeing through Megumi's eyes. I saw Inuyasha there, and Kyo. Kyo looked scared, while Inuyasha was staring hard at her.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll get you second." Megumi said. She raised one arm up, facing the mansion. I felt something surge through. It felt like a magnet. There were some screams in the back ground and a crash. I looked over and watched as my, Megumi's, sword was flying over to her. She grasped it, and started to laugh. She then pointed it at Inuyasha. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a week to prepare for battle. I hope you train yourself."

It was then, I knew, everyone was in danger. Reading her thoughts, her first victim was going to be Pandora. I agreed with that, we don't need her running around. But that was the only thing I agreed with her about. I will enjoy ripping her to shreds. But her second thought shocked me completely. She wanted to go after a certain someone. It was not Inuyasha. It was his brother...Sesshomaru. Great! My first encounter with him, and Megumi's gonna try to kill him! He's certainly not going to be happy about that, and I know I'm not.

But I can;t give up, either. This is my body, too. I will continue to fight her, to gain control. I'll have to wait for the moment where she was weak, and wouldn't expect it. Then I'll fight back, and gain control over my body before Megumi did anything drastic.


	17. Bye Bye

I feel like I'm losing myself. No, seriously. I think I am. I haven't spent but maybe an hour in my own head, and I could feel like I'm disappearing into oblivion. Did Megumi ever feel like this, trapped inside my head? She won't even acknowledge me anymore. She thinks she's finally gotten rid of me. She doesn't even want to bother with talking to me. She thinks that I won't be able to get out of here, to take back control. Oh, I will. Just you wait.

The scene I'm watching at the moment. It scares me a little. I'm looking at Inuyasha, and Kyo. Inuyasha just frowned, but Kyo...he looked scared. He was looking at me/her like she was a monster. My heart ached, seeing him like that. The rest of the group walked up, and they were all scared, too.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried.

"We're too late." Miroku cried. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Megan...." Kyo whispered.

**Kyo!** I cried, but he couldn't hear me.

"Nice try, Megan. He won't hear you, not ever again. Just face it, What I have planned for you will be amazing." she spoke out loud, in front of them all. "Yes, that's right." Megumi tapped her head. "The real Megan is in here, for the time being."

**What do you plan to do with me?!** I shouted. She didn't cringe or nothing at my screaming. Damn.

"Not I, Pandora." Megumi chuckled.

**I thought you hated her.** I stated.

"I do, but she's gonna help me get rid of you." Megumi traced her finger down the blade of her sword. She felt the ridges and hard edges, and then ran her finger along something smooth. "How I missed my sword." She cooed like a baby.

"Well, I bid thee farewell." she said with a smile. In a bolt of lightning, she was gone, leaving everyone else there, alone.

"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha replied.

"We have to rescue Megan." Shippo cried.

"That's gonna be hard to do. If we kill Megumi, Megan will die with her." Miroku sighed.

"Then we'll just beat the crap out of her!" Inuyasha said, pumping a fist in the air.

"No." Out of nowhere Hitomi cried. Everyone turned around to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. She didn't really look like herself either. She wore a simple kimono, her hair was all frizzy and didn't looked like she brushed it. She was shaking, but standing firm. "It's no use to try to force it."

"Then what do we do?" Kagome asked her.

"Megan will have to fight this battle herself." Hitomi replied, walking up to them, taking slow small strides. She went past them all, placing her hand on Kyo's shoulder. His shoulders dropped and he took in deep breaths, like he wasn't breathing for the past few minutes. "Right now, we all have to leave."

"What's going to happen?" Sango asked.

"Megumi's going towards Pandora. She's going to ask Pandora for a favor, and then kill her" Hitomi replied, not turning towards them.

"But why would she want a favor? I thought Megumi hated her..." Kyo spoke. His voice cracked. He was taking this harder than anyone. Hitomi knew that as well, and comforted him. "Don't tell me she..." She nodded. His head hung low, and his shoulders heaved. He was crying.

"She what?!" Inuyasha asked.

"She's going to ask Pandora to get rid of Megan...Permanently..." Hitomi said, lowering her head. "It's really not what you think it is either. Just going to make Megan fall into a strong illusion. If Megan can break it, she'll gain control again."

"So what do we do until then?" Miroku asked.

"We wait." Hitomi replied.

* * *

Megumi walked through the empty forest, fingering the trees as she walked by. She hummed a song that was getting on my nerves. I had no idea what she wanted from Pandora. I could only hope it's to hear her beg to be spared. But then I wouldn't spare her, I would kill her right away. But Megumi walked slowly to the rendezvous point.

As she walked on, the fog around the area thickened. It was so thick you could cut it, literally. Megumi stopped and sniffed the air. I could smell it, too. That scent. It was strange and foreign to my nose. But there was Pandora's scent mixed in with it. The other scent smelled like earth. I don't know, it was weird.

I saw two figures in the fog just ahead. Megumi saw them too and waited for them to get closer. Pandora stepped forward, along with a tall figure wearing a familiar outfit. It looked like the fur of a baboon, or monkey thing. But that was when it hit me. The person standing right in front of me, was the ultimate archenemy of the entire Inuyasha series. Naraku.

What was he doing here? Duh Of course, he wants to have my, or well, Megumi's power. Or he wanted her dead.

"I'm glad you could come, Megumi." Pandora smiled.

"Whatever, just get it going so I can get her out of my head." Megumi sneered. She looked at Naraku. "Well, I don't know if I should feel threatened or honored to see you Naraku.""

Naraku nodded. "I've been waiting for a long time, too. Too _long_." He emphasized the last word with a sneer. "I've been working with Pandora in hopes of trying to get you to join with me." He explained.

**No, don't do it! He's lying! He just wants to absorb your powers, or worse!** I scream in her head.

"The great Naraku wants to work with me? It's an honor," Megumi looked at Pandora. "Get it done and over with."

"Of course." she nodded,and walked up to Megumi, placing her hands on either side of her head. She closed her eyes as did Megumi.

I just watched. What was she doing? I had no idea but it couldn't be good. I continued to stare at Naraku, wondering what his real plan was. I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned around, seeing nothing. I heard it again, but it sounded like it was above me. I looked up, and watched as a small cage fell right around me. It's door closed shut, and locked itself in so many ways.

I ran to it, and shook the cage. I fumbled for the locks, and tried to tear them off, but I couldn't. Then I felt woozy. My body felt numb all over, and I eventually stopped. My legs gave way as I fell. My eyelids were heavy and they dropped, surrounding me in darkness once again. Pandora removed her hands,and smiled.

"It's done." She said.

"Good." Megumi's next move was quick Pandora wasn't even ready. Her sword drawn, she quickly stabbed Pandora right through the stomach, making her gasp for air. She grasped the blade, eyes wide with pain. Blood was staining her clothes. A trickle of blood trickled out of her mouth. "I've waited a long time for this!" She swung he blade to the right, leaving a huge gash that would never heal. Blood spurted from the huge wound, and she stumbled, and fell. She was making noises, trying to form words as blood pooled all around her.

Megumi then raised her sword, it was charged with electricity and she pointed it at Naraku. A bolt of electricity shot from her sword and struck Naraku head on. But it wasn't the real Naraku. It never was. It was a mud doll of him he used all the time. It was annoying all the time. "I lied. I was never interested in joining forces with the likes of you."

"Well, looks like number one on my check list is completed. On to number two. Sesshomaru." She chuckled and walked onwards into the dense fog until you couldn't see her anymore.


	18. The City of Truth

_"You might try then, as I did, to find a sky so full of stars it will blind you again. Only no sky can blind you now. Even with all that iridescent magic up there, your eye will no longer trace constellations. You'll care only about the darkness and you'll watch it for hours, for days, maybe even for years, trying in vain to believe you're some kind of indispensable universe-appointed sentinel, as if just by looking you could actually keep it all at bay. It will get so bad you'll be afraid to look away, you'll be afraid to sleep."_

It's been a while since I showed y'all a quote. I figured this one would work best. It feels like I'm floating in a sea of darkness. Even if I open my eyes, there's only darkness. I close my eyes, more darkness. I'm scared. I'm trembling. I'm crying. I'm absolutely scared out of my mind it's not funny. I can't even move. I'm not afraid of the dark. But if you're in my situation, then you will be scared like me.

Even in this absolute darkness, I can see things moving all around me. Shapes of something moving around. It makes me even more scared. I don't want to know whats out there. I just know that it's something scary.

I open my eyes, but regret it. As soon as I open them, there's a scary shape right in front of me. It can only make out the outline of it, because it's outlined in a pure white color. She looked like an old woman, with horribly baggy, wrinkled skin. She had small round eyes, and was bald. She had horribly long arms with sharp claws on the end of them.

She just stood there, staring at me. She never moved, never blinked, it started to creep me out. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She smiled, showing razor sharp teeth. She raised up a closed fist.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She asked. Her voice was like nails going down a chalkboard it made me cringe. If I could move, I would cover my ears. She then let out a shrill laugh. She then pointed her other clawed hand at me, and it was inches from my face. She used one to go over my cheek slightly. I couldn't move. I closed my eyes as her clawed finger went all over my face. "I thought you would have more fight in you."

If I could speak, I would cuss her out right now. I glared at her, and she just let out another shrill laugh. "Come on, girlie! Fight for your right to speak! I have your voice right here!" She said, pointing to her closed clawed hand. She smiled. "I knew it. You have no fight in you. Just like back in your world."

What? What did she just say? I have no fight? I damn do have fight! I glared at her, cussing her out, but nothing was coming out.

"My name is Futakuchi-onna. I'm a Demon sent here to test you, against my will, if I do say. Stupid Pandora sent me here." She said. She shrugged. "Like I said, I'm a demon sent her to test you. I have to see if you have enough fight in you to break yourself."

What was she talking about. Break myself? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"It means I'm here to force you to face yourself. And if you fail, you'll die. If you win, you'll be set free and able to return to your body." Futakuchi-onna said.

I'm still lost. She can't possibly be telling the truth.

"I am." Crap, she can read my mind. "Yes I can. So, there's nothing you can hide from me. I know all about you, your past, everything."It was then that the darkness was washed away, and a mirror was placed in front of me. "You see this mirror?" Well, duh it's right in front of me.

I can see myself in that reflection. I look happy, almost. I can see myself surrounded by all my friends. Were all in a circle now. LeeAnn is saying something, I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then everyone, including me, was laughing at it.

"Sure looks like you're having fun." Futa said, shaking her head. I'm gonna call her that because her name is to long. "But you and I both know you're not."

Who is she to tell me I'm not having fun. When I'm around my friends, I'm always having fun. The mirror vanished, and the darkness surrounded me again. she was still a pure white outline. She looked back at me.

"We will return to that in just a few. I'm going to tell you a riddle. If you can solve it, we'll go on to phase two." She said.

_"You approach two talking doors. One door leads to the City of Truth, while the other door leads to the City of Liars. You do not know which door is which. You are able to ask only one question to determine which door is which. The door that leads to the City of Liars always speaks lies, while the door that leads to the City of Truth always speaks the truth. You want to go to the City of Truth. What question do you ask to determine which door leads to the City of Truth?"_

_

* * *

_"Inuyasha, right now, you alone wouldn't be able to take down Megumi." Hitomi said. They were all back inside the mansion, sitting around. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Shippo was laying in Kagome's lap, as she rubbed his head. Sango and Miroku sat together, opposite of Inuyasha and Kagome. They were both quiet. Inuyasha looked like he could snap at any moment. Hitomi just sat there, eyes red from crying, explaining. 

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" He asked.

"I'm her mother!" She then snapped. "I know Megumi better than anyone."

"Inuyasha, don't be rude." Kagome frowned.

Hitomi sighed, trying to calm down. "Megumi never used to be this vicious, or vile. In fact, she used to be so nice and giving to her people. She was also a young girl in love, especially when your father came in on a visit to talk about becoming allies. As soon as he walked into this very room, she looked to me and whispered in my ear 'He's sexy'." Hitomi smiled at the memory.

"I really don't need to hear this." Inuyasha growled. "Can you just get to the part about her becoming evil?" Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"I don't think she even heard a thing your father said. She just stared at him. Then our lands became allies, and he showed up more and more, and the pair of them just hung out. Going out, slaying demons together. Eventually, at a party that I threw for her, they announced that they were engaged. Seeing her there was like looking at a child. She was so happy, so carefree." Hitomi went on.

"About a year went by, and they were going to get married soon. That was when she caught your father cheating on her with your human mother, Izayoi. She was so saddened by it, she left for a few days in hiding. She never stopped crying and it broke my heart. While in hiding, I knew something was wrong. All of her sadness turned to hatred. It was then she went out on her own and raged war against him. It was a personal war, but it was strong. It went on for days on end. Eventually it ended when Megumi disappeared.

"And once I heard that she was back, I was so thrilled. But at that time, I didn't realize it wasn't Megumi, but Megan in her place. I soon found out, and felt so bad for the way I treated her, and then I knew that she would be in danger. I knew Pandora would return."

"I was wondering, since you know so much about Pandora and Megumi, could you tell me what happened to Megan?" Miroku asked, finally speaking up.

"I think so." Hitomi replied. "If I know Pandora, then she set up an illusion that would test Megan to her wits end. She did the same thing to Megumi when she was full of hatred. It's a horrible test that forces you to fight yourself. If you win, you gain back control. If you lose...you die."

"I see." Miroku replied, shaking his head.

"I know Megan is a strong girl. I just hope that she'll pass the test, or else she'll die. And if she dies in this world, I don't know how that will reflect on her world..."


	19. Rin

_"It is natural for man to indulge in the illusions of hope. We are apt to shut our eyes against a painful truth, and listen to the song of the sirens till she transforms us into beats... For my part, whatever anguish of spirit it may cost, I am willing to know the whole truth, to know the worst, and to provide for it."_

Honestly, I hate liars. I love the truth. And I know that I'm lying to you, and lying to myself at the same time. And I hate that, honestly I do. And I just smacked myself for it to make you all happy. But everyone has skeletons in their closets. I know I do, but it's nothing really bad, mostly personal stuff. Stuff I really need to get off my chest, and that's what I think Futa is going to force me to go through. She's going to make me go through all my personal issues. I just cracked her test.

"Yeah you did. It was going to be a surprise too." She groaned.

I forgot she can read my mind. That's another thing I hate about this situation I'm in. I can't speak, and she can read my mind.

"Oh wait!" Futa gasped. "Crap, I did this so out of order!"

And HOW long have you been doing this?

"Watch your mouth!" she hissed.

I'm not speaking, I'm thinking. Get it right.

She then grabbed the collar of my kimono top and pulled me closer to her. She got real close in my face, and growled. "Do you want to die in your own mind?"

I think your breath just might kill me. And your shrill voice.

She growled, and threw me to the ground. "You're powerless in your mind. You are in your human form. And if you die in your mind, you'll die in your world, too!"

What? I would?

"Yup, you're body will mysteriously appear in your home town, and you'll be dead. So choose your thoughts carefully." Futa hissed.

Fine, fine I will. And anyways, what did you do out of order?

"Well, if you must know, I was supposed to do the riddle last. Do the mirror thing first. Man, Pandora will kill me for this."

Too late, she's already dead?

"What?"

Megumi already killed her.

"Crap. Do I have to set her straight again?"

Please do. She's going to start a war again. Right now, she's going after Sesshomaru in my body, so lets hurry this test so I can take control over it again!

Futa sighed. "Fine, I don't want her to start another war. What this country needs is another war."

Okay, let's start!

~0~

Megumi sat down, eyes closed. She was trying to think about how she would find Sesshomaru, and how she could kill him. She remembered the last time she saw him. It was when she started the war with his father. He came up to her, wanting to fight her. Megumi smiled. She fought him, and she would have won if his father didn't step in, and save him. She then frowned and growled at the memory.

This country was to big, and she was trying to find one person. That was going to take up most of her time. She sighed, and stood up, deciding to take a walk around. She had her sword in her hands. She flung it over her shoulder, never having a sheath to put it in anyways.

Several demons got in her way that were to easy to defeat, it was so funny. She would just point her sword at them and shoot a lightning bolt at them, splattering their blood and guts all over. She licked the blood off her sword, and smiled.

She then could hear some voices nearby. She stopped and listened carefully to them hiding away in the shadows

"Rin, don't run too far!" She saw an imp walk around, yelling at some little girl. "What if a demon attacked you? Honestly, you're going to be the death of us!"

"It's okay Master Jaken. If a demon did attack us, Lord Sesshomaru would come and save us." The little girl, Rin, said. She was on the ground, picking flowers of various colors.

"Lord Sesshomaru...huh?" Megumi smirked. "I didn't have to look long." _But he doesn't like humans. Why is a little girl following him around? Does he protect her?_ She wondered. She smirked again, thinking of a wonderful way to hurt Sesshomaru. She had to approach it the right way, though.

She slowly stepped out from the shadows, playing a role of a wandering girl, looking for her lost boyfriend. That little girl will fall for it,and then she'll strike. She hid her sword in the shadows where she'll find it, and then walked out towards the two of them.

"Oh!" She said, faking her surprise.

Rin looked up, seeing Megumi there. Jaken looked too, and his eyes went huge. "Lad-!" Megumi quickly stomped him to the ground with a smile, and walked over to Rin, ignoring his cries of pain.

"Oh wow, you're so pretty." Rin said. "Just like Lord Sesshomaru."

"You think I'm pretty?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah! Really pretty." she then looked down at all the flowers in her hands.

"I'm flattered. So, what's a little girl like you doing out here with this imp?" She asked.

"Oh, I was picking these flowers so I can make a wreath for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied, showing her the flowers.

"Rin-!" The imp didn't get another word in before Megumi sent a small lightning bolt his way from her hand, shocking him.

"Those are some pretty flowers. I'm sure that this Lord Sesshomaru would love them." Megumi replied.

"So, whats your name?" Rin asked. "I'm Rin."

"I'm Megan." Megumi replied with another lie.

"What are you doing out here?" Rin asked.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend. You see, he went out to the capital so turn in a mission he completed, but he's gone missing. So, I'm out looking for him." Megumi replied, looking down, and closing her eyes to complete the charade.

"Oh!" Rin gasped. "I hope you find him!"

"I hope so to..." Megumi replied. "Thank you for your concern."

Rin looked at the flowers and smiled. "Do you want to make a flower wreath with me? That way when you find him, you can give it to him." She asked.

Rin then went out and picked out about a whole bunch of white flowers for Megumi. She then sat down, and they both started to make a flower wreath together, as Megumi asked a whole bunch of questions concerning Sesshomaru.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru saved me a long time ago. I had died, but he brought me back to life, and I've been traveling with him ever since." Rin went on. "I really love Lord Sesshomaru, and I want to follow him to the end of the Earth if he allows it."

_So, he actually cares about this human girl? Ha! Who would've thought that the cold-hearted Sesshomaru would have a soft spot for a mere human girl!_ Megumi thought. _Well, I think it's about time to shatter both his poor heart._

Megumi stood up, and stretched herself out. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Rin asked, looking up. "I wanted you to stay some more, maybe stay for some dinner?"

"I know, but I have to go." Megumi said. "But, I might as well lave a parting gift."

"A gift? For me?" She asked.

"Well, for Sesshomaru." Megumi said. "Let him know that I said 'Hello'"

"Rin, get away from her!" Jaken said, getting up from being knocked out.

"What?" Rin asked, but before she could say anything else, Megumi's hands started to glow with electricity, and she put her hand on Rin's chest, which caused the electricity to enter her body. Megumi controlled it to go straight towards her heart, and shock Rin to death. Rin cried out in pain, and just like that, fell over, dead. Megumi smiled, and looked back at Jaken, who looked like he wanted to kill her, and shock.

"Bye Jaken!" Megumi laughed, and in a flash of light, disappeared and reappeared next to her sword. She picked it up, and laughed as she walked away. "Take that Sesshomaru! I expect you to come and find me soon!"


	20. Anger and Torture

_"You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind!"_

_"The truth that many people never understand, until it is too late, is that the more you try to avoid suffering the more you suffer because smaller and more insignificant things beging to torture you in proportion to your fear pf being hurt."_

_"There are so many hammocks to catch you if you fall, so many laws to keep you from experience. All these cities I have been in the last few weeks make me fully understand the cozy, stifling state in which most people pass through life. I don't want to pass through life like a smooth plane ride. all you do is get to breathe and copulate and finally die. I don't want to go with the smooth skin and calm brow. I hope I end up like a blithering idiot cursing the sun - hallucinating, screaming, giving obscene and inane lectures on street corners and public parks. People will walk by and say, "Look at that drooling idiot. What a basket case." I will turn and say to them "It is you who are the basket case. for every moment you hated your job, cursed your wife and sold yourself to a dream that you didn't even conceive. for the times your soul screamed yes and you said no. for all of that. For your self-torture, I see the glowing eyes of the sun! the air talks to me! I am at all times!" And maybe, the passers will drop a coin into my cup"_

I hope that you, my readers, understand what this whole chapter is about. I already said it like three times in the above quotes, which perfectly describe my situation at the moment. Come on, I'll wait a minute so that you can re-read it. Did you find it? Good job, here's a treat!

Torture! That's right, this whole chapter is about torture and what I'm going through. I'm trapped inside my own head, unable to speak, stuck with an ugly old demon lady named Futa who ultimately controls my fate, while Megumi is outside walking around in my own body possibly killing a lot of people and/or stirring up trouble. Hopefully she hasn't encountered Naraku yet, though I do have hope that she can handle herself in that situation.

I turn to face Futa who is just fuming about the comment I made about her just a few seconds ago. She's baring her sharp teeth, and she was shaking. I could see her gritting her teeth, which hurt my ears. "What is with you?" she shouted.

What? I was just speaking my mind?

"You are the most annoying person that I ever encountered! Why do you always speak you mind? Why did you have to make that comment about me?" and with that, she proceeded to stab me in the chest with her clawed hands.

You know, you would think you wouldn't be able to feel pain inside your own head. Well, you and I are wrong. I felt every ounce of pain from that. It hurt like hell! and the worst part was that I couldn't scream, I couldn't make any noise because Futa still has my voice in her hands. I could see it glowing brighter but then it dimmed down again. My knees felt like jello as she took her hands out from my chest, and I fell to the ground in pain. I held myself in fetal position, crying silent tears. That was it. That was my breaking point. the fact that I couldn't scream at her, the fact that she can hurt me but I can't hurt her!

Then the weirdest sensation came over me. It felt like my skin was growing, or well, stretching over the hole in my chest. That hurt, too, but it felt weird. I sat myself up and wiped the tears from my face and looked down at my chest and the hole was gone. It was gone! Re-healed.

"There's more where that came from, you brat! If you continue to piss me off, I'll keep stabbing you. I guarantee that it will hurt every time!" Futa growled.

I stood up on shaky legs and glared at her. "You don't seem to understand that these tests will help you in the end. But you're making it harder on yourself." Futa said. "And the longer you take, the more damage Megumi will do out there in your body. I need your full cooperation in this if you want to take control again. You need to find your voice." At the mention of my voice trapped in her hands, it started to glow brightly and dimmed down again.

"Lets begin." With that, the mirror from before came out of nowhere in front of me. I could see myself in the mirror. Futa stood next to me, but I couldn't see her there in the mirror. "I'm not there because this is your test. I'm all in your head." She laughed at her own corny joke, but I didn't.

"This is who you are right now. At the end of this test, you fill find your true self." True self? You should know that this is who I am.

"Yes, this may be you, but it's not the real you. This is just a facade. You know, like that anime that you're so fond of. What was it called again?"

Shugo Chara. That's what it's called.

"Oh, yes, right. you're just like that girl, Amu. You're hiding behind inside and you know it. Do you want to see you're true self?"

I just stared there at myself, listening to Futa's words of wisdom. Did I want to see my true self? What if I'm too scared to face myself? I gulped, and Futa looked over at me.

"Do you?" she asked. "Either way, you will face it in the end when you pass this test."

I let out a silent sigh. I shook my head.

Futa looked at me, and sort of smiled a little bit. I couldn't tell what for, but she had to have something up her sleeve.

"You know what, I'll do things my own way this time. The end result will still be the same." She said.

Won't you get in trouble for that?

"Why? My master is dead, thanks to Megumi. I can be free after this!" Futa had a bright smile on her face.

So, if you're free, you can give me back my voice and let me take control and we both can be free!

"I don't think so. I've grown to like you and would love to see what happens next." Futa said.

Damn, almost got away with it.

"Not even close." Futa chuckled. "Now, back to the mirror. I think I'll just make you see your true self just for laughs."

Crap. I don't wanna.

"Too bad." she gestured to the mirror and three images of me were there. They all looked exactly the same. the same expression, the same pose, everything.

I don't get it.

"Just watch. Let Anger step forward!" she said to the mirror. I watched as the first image of me stepped forward and the other two stepped back. Now what was going to happen?

Futa made some gesture to Anger, and I watched in complete horror as my facial features turned savage and horrifying. My teeth were razor sharp, my eyes bloodshot red, my hair all wild.

"This is your anger."

I couldn't believe that that was me. It couldn't be.

"It is you."

Everyone has their own problems! Their own issues! You can't make me do this, you can't make me face myself!

"I can, and you will!" Futa then pushed me forward, right towards the mirror.

I saw Anger curl her lips up in a smile and she reached out (How the hell does a mirror image reach out of a mirror?) and grabbed my neck, her sharp claws digging into it. I let out a gasp (?) and looked right into her face, scared as hell.

"Why, hello Megan." Anger snarled. "It's so nice to meet you."

She had a tight grip on my neck as I struggled to get away, but couldn't. I had to get away. If I didn't, she looked like she could kill that, she tightened her grip around my neck and I let out a tiny squeak (Okay, I'm starting to be able to speak again?).

"You've locked me away for so long. You never let me come out and take bitter revenge on people. Every time your anger flared, I was on the front line, waiting to jump out and lash at your foes! But no! You locked me away so that I couldn't. And that really angers me!" she was getting angrier by the second. I had to do something.

I shut my eyes and opened them again, looking fierce at her. The reason I locked you away was so that I couldn't take it out on them!"

"Is that your answer?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not very good at this." She banged me against the mirror hard, and it cracked a little. My head hurt, and I had a small cut on my forehead. I felt the blood trickle down, and then the cut healed itself again.

"Megan, fight Anger! Fight her and you shall win!" Futa exclaimed.

Fine, I will. I glared at Anger, and started to say all these horrifying things in my mind. I had images of my enemies dead, of me killing them. Because the best way to kill your enemy is to give in to their weakness. Her weakness if seeing everyone be killed by anger. So, I imagined it like that all in my head. It looked like it was working.

I saw her smiled, a genuine smile at the images in my head. "Yes, yes yes!" she screamed in delight. I then took that chance when she wasn't paying attention to rear my fist back, and punched the mirror, right in Anger's face. She looked surprised, but that was it as the mirror cracked all over, and then broke. Her hand resided back into the mirror and I fell to the ground, holding my neck. The mirror cracked some more and more, until shattered all over the ground.

Futa had a smile on her face as she walked on over. "You beat Anger, and your ever so closer to gaining your voice back." She showed me her hand as I could see that my voice was glowing brighter than it ever has been before.

But what surprised me was that I could hear myself gasping for breath. I could hear myself! I stopped panting and tried to speak a little bit, but my voice wasn't all there and it hurt my throat and felt foreign on my tongue after not being able to speak for a while. I looked up at Futa with a fierce smile.

Bring on the next one!

"Alright, Gloomy, come out!"


	21. Gloomy

"Kyo?" Kagome asked, softly knocking on his door. There was no answer. She sighed and then walked back down the hallway where the rest of her group was. "He still won't come out."

"He's just so devastated by it." Sango replied.

"I know, but we have to have faith that Megan will be able to fight through this." Miroku added on. "This is her own battle."

"I just wish that we could help her out in any way." Kagome said.

"There is no way." Hitomi said, walking into the room. She looked raw, angry, depressed, all at the same time. She sat down and pulled out a scroll from her kimono sleeve. She then dropped it in the middle of the group.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a scroll from Megumi." Hitomi replied. "She'll be here in a few days."

Everyone stared at the scroll, no one wanting to reach it. Finally, Inuyasha reached for it. There was a ribbon tied around it. He pulled at it and watched as it fell from the scroll on the ground. He unraveled the scroll, and read it.

_"Dear Inuyasha, I'm coming for you. Prepare for a massive battle in which you will ultimately lose!"_

At the end, it looked like a crude drawing of Inuyasha with a sword stabbed through his chest, and blood all around him. And on top of him is a crude drawing of Megumi, laughing maniacally, holding the sword in his chest.

"That's lovely." He said, crumbling up the scroll and throwing it on the ground.

"Inuyasha, you need to prepare for this battle. If you don't prepare, you will lose against her." Hitomi warned.

"I don't need to prepare anything." Inuyasha retorted.

"If you're okay with facing a half-demon that's ten times more powerful than you are." Hitomi asked, frowning at him. "Do you think your sword can stand up to her sword?"

Inuyasha frowned at her, and bared his teeth. "I don't need you telling me what to do!"

Hitomi stood up. "Megumi has taken down the most powerful demons in her day. Ones that you would have been to scared to take on!"

"I doubt that. I'm not scared of anything!" Inuyasha shouted back at her.

Hitomi's demonic aura started to rise as her anger rose. She flexed her fingers, electricity crackling at her fingertips.

Kagome looked between the two, scared. She closed her eyes and said the magic word. "Sit boy!"

The necklace around his neck gave way and he fell to the ground face first.

"Please you two, calm down. We don't need this right now with the current situation." Miroku pleaded.

Hitomi closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She sat back down, the electricity gone and her aura falling. "I'm deeply sorry for my behavior."

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his face. It was red from the impact and there was a dent in the floor where he fell.

The door then opened and Kyo walked in. "Let me face off with Megumi."

"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed." Sango replied.

"I don't care. If there is any way that I can help Megumi, I will do it."

No one said a word and all was silent. Finally Inuyasha spoke up. "No, I will stop Megumi, and no one else. I don't need any special training, I don't need any help. Everyone else will just be in the way. When she comes, just leave and stay out of it."

"Alright, sounds fair to me." Hitomi replied, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Megan's strong, she'll get out of this." Kagome said to reassure Kyo, but it wasn't helping at all.

"If she passes that test." Hitomi replied.

"Can you tell us about the test?" Miroku asked.

"No, I can't. It's one of the rules that Pandora had set up. if I tell you the details of the test, then it will be harder for her to pass it. she has to discover how to beat it on her own."

"Well, that helps." Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

"Well, you defeated Anger. Now you need to defeat the next one." Futa said, and looked back at the brand new mirror then back at me. "Are you ready? Do you want to wait a little bit?"

No, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Lets get it over with.

Futa nodded and looked back at the mirror. "Gloomy."

As the second me walked up, slowly if I might add, I looked all depressed. My body was hunched all over and I was holding myself. My face was gray with as blue tint to it, making it look like I was dead, or something. My skin was all saggy, and I had this far off looking eyes that just seemed to stare down into my soul. As she was coming up, there was this heavy fog that started to appear all around the mirror.

I took a few steps forward and just felt my energy being drained from me. I walked slower to the mirror, practically dragging my feet to the mirror, then collapsed at the edge of the mirror. it took every ounce of my body not to fall victim to the drowsiness that wanted to over take me.

"You..." gloomy said, pointing a shaky finger at me.

This one is going to be hard, I can feel it. I looked up at Gloomy, feeling so bad for myself that I have something like this inside of me. why did I ever want to keep all this away from everyone?

"Gloomy..." I said with a croaked voice. I was straining to talk and then I coughed because it hurt.

"What...is...it...?" she asked.

"You...shouldn't...have to be this way." I said. I could feel my voice coming back slowly as I talked, but my throat was straining not to. It scratched my throat.

"It's...your...fault...I'm this way..." Gloomy accused.

"I know...I'm sorry..." I hate talking like this, but it's seems normal because of the fog and the fact I have no energy left in me. "I'll try...to make it...better..."

"You...can't." Gloomy said, and I felt something inside of me die a little. It made my heart ache for myself, and for her.

"I..want to help...you." I replied. I gave her a smile, the best I could do with the situation. I slowly reached a hand out to the mirror and placed it there, where her hand was. My hand went right through the mirror and I touched her on her shoulder. I used her as leverage for me to stand up, and then I pulled her through and just wrapped my arms around her, giving her a hug.

I felt her stiffen against me and then relax and slowly hug me back. Then after that, I felt her fade away into the smoke and the smoke faded away, leaving only me there. The mirror cracked again and shattered all around me, the shards cutting into my skin, but I didn't care. I was closer to getting out of here.

"No one should have to live like this." I whispered as the glass shards fell out of my skin and the cuts healed. I continued to sit there as Futa walked up to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, showing her sharp teeth.

"You're almost there." She showed me her hand which held my voice. It was shaking like crazy, trying to escape. It was glowing really bright that it almost blinded me and lit up the darkness all around.

I smiled and stood up. I could feel my voice, a little bit of it inside of me. I was happy that I am able to speak, even for just a little bit. "I'm ready."


	22. Issues

Inuyasha stuck the Tetsusaiga into the ground, panting. His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword, staring at Hitomi in front of him. He was all cut and bruised up, and she didn't have anything on her body. She frowned and crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I had high hopes for you, Inuyasha. If you can't take a little spar with me, then how will you be able to handle yourself against Megumi?"

Inuyasha spat on the ground, taking the Tetsusaiga out of the ground, and charged up to her again. He jumped into the air, crying out as he drove his sword down on her. Hitomi didn't even flinch as she raised her hand, creating an electrical shield in front of her as the sword hit it, creating sparks that flew out to the trees. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, digging his feet into the ground, trying to break through the shield, but it wouldn't work.

"I'm starting to think that I'll fight this battle against my daughter myself." She then released an energy surge out and caught Inuyasha off guard as he flew away and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Damn it, I'm not done!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I am." She replied and walked away, brushing the dirt off her kimono.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and sat against the tree and sighed. He wanted to help. He thought back to before, when he had first met me. He had to admit, he was not fond of me joining the gang. And he was always calling me a burden. And always called her annoying. And when I first attacked him, or well, Megumi attack him, he had drawn the line. And when I declared that I go my separate ways to keep them all out of danger, he was a little thrilled.

And when they found me again, it was like he saw me in a different light. Like I had grown up from the first time I came. He whole opinion of me changed. And now that Megumi has taken over and that I am gone, well not literally, figuratively, gone, he missed me. And he wanted to help me. He wanted to save me. He closed his eyes, and sighed again, but this time, his senses went on alert.

"Inuyasha!" Hitomi shouted. He opened his eyes and jumped out of the way, as lighting struck the tree he was just leaning against and it caught of fire. Inuyasha landed several feet away in another tree, his Tetsusaiga drawn, eyes sharp.

Hitomi was right next to him in a flash. "It's Megumi. She's come."

Inuyasha scanned the whole area. He couldn't sense her at all. "Where is she?"

"She's masking her aura and scent." Hitomi replied.

"How can she do that?" He asked.

"Because I taught her how." She replied. "I need you to go and warn the others. Get every villager out of the village."

"No way, I'm going to fight!" He said, eyes on fire as he tried to locate Megumi. Hitomi didn't respond this time.

"Alright, I'll go. Keep her here, make sure she doesn't go into the village until I get back." She said, and raced off, leaving him there to face Megumi. Alone.

"Alone at last." He heard a voice say. It sounded like it was behind him, and he swung his sword, and hit nothing. "Nice try Inuyasha." The voice said, right next to him. He turned around and saw nothing again.

He heard a cackling sound, and jumped out of the way as electricity struck the tree he was in. "Wind Scar!" He swung his sword in the direction of the attack. Nothing.

"Come out and fight!" He shouted.

"Like this?" She asked, appearing right next to him, making him jump as she laughed. "I've waited forever for this moment. To finally get revenge."

Inuyasha jumped a few feet away, growling. Megumi stared him dead on, holding her lightning bolt shaped in her right hand. "Megan, I know you're in there."

"She can't hear you." Megumi said. "I'm in charge now."

"No you're not." Inuyasha shouted."Megan will beat you."

"She's gone! Just accept it!" She raised her sword and swung it down. "Lightning Bite!" A large force of electricity surged out of her sword towards Inuyasha.

He swung his sword, releasing another Wind Scar to counter act the attack,and jump out of the way. He then ran towards his, and swung his sword down, and she reflected it away as she jumped into the tree.

"It's useless, you know. Admit defeat and I might just spare your life." Megumi said with a smug look on her face.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran up to her.

"Good choice. I wasn't planning on it anyways." She ran forward.

Both of their swords clashed, sending sparks as the metals collided with one another. Inuyasha dug his feet into the ground, his muscles rippling as he tried to fend her off. "Nice try." She said, finishing her swing, which was too much for Inuyasha. He lost his grip on Tetsusaiga and watched as it flew away from him. She took the opportunity to kick him in the chest, sending him to the ground. With that opportunity, she jumped into the air, ready to strike him in the heart.

But a bolt of electricity struck her in the back. It stopped her in mid-air, as she fell to her hands and knees on the ground. She grunted and stood up, turning around, her back to Inuyasha.

"I hoped our next meeting wouldn't be like this, Megumi." Hitomi appeared a few feet back on a tree branch.

"Mother." Megumi said.

"Megumi."

"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to stop me?" Megumi asked. She glared at Hitomi, and she did the same back.

"I'm here to put an end to your revenge plot." Hitomi said.

"Stay out of this! It doesn't involve you."

"It has everything to do with me." Hiromi replied.

"Are you siding with the enemy?" Megumi shouted. "Because if you are, I don't have a problem with killing my own mother!"

"Don't threaten me, young lady!" Hitomi barked.

Megumi's grip on the hilt of her sword tightened, her hands becoming pale. "I will threaten you all I want. You can't control me anymore like you did to Father!"

That seems to hit a raw nerve, as Hitomi didn't blink and she was right in front of Megumi, faces inches apart. "You take that back!"

"What? That you controlled Father from the very beginning?" A smirk finds it ways to her lips. "That you used Father to gain control over the Eastern Lands? And once I was born, you planned to have me take over?"

"Enough!" Hitomi yelled, electricity bursting out from all over her body. Megumi flashed away, landing far away from her, her smirk still plastered on her face.

"And once Father was sick enough, thanks to your poisoning, you ended his life and I took over?" Megumi continued to add on. "I thought you told me you loved him."

"I've had enough of your nonsense!" Hitomi created her own sword out of electricity.

"If true love means that you have to kill you're true love, then I guess I'm just the same as you." Megumi readied her sword.

"I don't want this for you." Hitomi cried, not moving from her spot. "InuTaisho loved you!"

Megumi frowned, clearly not expecting that. She expected Hitomi to attack.

"If he did, then why was he all on that woman?"

"He's a man." Hitomi replied. "They don't think well sometimes."

"Bull crap! He didn't love me. Not like I loved him!"

"He did! He told me after he delivered your sword to me!" Hitomi shouted.

"Wind Scar!" Megumi wasn't even paying attention to Inuyasha as she blinked, looked over and saw a huge blast of wind coming at her. She couldn't even think, and was struck with a flashback to the time InuTaisho hit her with the Backlash wave.

The blast swallowed her up, the wind cutting into her skin, tearing her kimono up. The blast was gone and she fell to the ground, her sword clanging to the ground next to her.

Hitomi appeared next to her, leaning down and kicking her sword away. "Megan, I know you're in there...fight while she's down!"

Megumi opened her eyes. "Nice try!" She reached a hand out, grabbing her by the throat.

"You wouldn't kill your own mother." Hitomi choked out.

"I would." Megumi said, sitting up and throwing Hitomi into a tree. "At a later time. My fight is not with you at the moment." She turned towards Inuyasha. "It's with him."


	23. Heart

I stood there next to Fumi. I was taking in deep breaths. There was a surge of anger that washed over me for some reason I could not explain. Fumi put her hand on my back as I gasped. I also felt a little pain somewhere. But these weren't my feelings. These were Megumi's. Which means that she must be fighting someone. And the only other person I could think about was Inuyasha. I could only hope that I can break through before she kills him.

"Don't worry Megan." Fumi said. "I believe that you will win this battle. I just hope that it's not too late."

"I know." My voice still felt too foreign to me. I was relieved that I was able to acquire my voice, but it hurt to talk. There was still a little bit left of my voice still in Fumi's enclosed fist. I needed that voice so I could answer the riddle and break free.

"Do I have anymore?" I asked, referring to the things I must over come.

"You have one more left. And I can tell this one will be more difficult." Fumi replied. "Are you up to it?"

"Always."

Fumi sighed. "Alright. Heart is next."

In front of me came the same mirrors that I have grown accustomed to. The very same ones that show me myself in all my glory. I gulped a little, and slowly walked up to the mirror. I was a little afraid of what Heart would be like. It was my worst nightmare.

I saw my reflection come skipping up with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were big, and she just had this all to happy expression. She giggled as she stopped right in front of me, her hands behind her back. She leaned forward to me.

"Hi!" Heart said.

"Uh...hi?" I said with a little wave.

"I'm your Heart. And you are in love."

"Yeah, right." I coughed, the limits of my voice coming through.

"You are. Why do you deny it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because." I only said.

"Because why?" She asked, cocking her head to the other side.

"Just because!" I said irritated.

"But why? Why deny what your Heart is telling you to do?"

I stared at her, her big eyes blinking. She looked rather cute, I had to admit. but that was_ my_ reflection, so that would be me if I tried to look cute? I hope not.

"Oh, I know! Is it Inuyasha?" She said with a gasp. "He is rather cute!" she giggled. Ugh, so disturbing.

"No, I don't love Inuyasha." I said with a frown.

"Then how do you feel about him?" She asked.

"He's a friend. Sure, I have that fangirl crush on him, but it's nothing like that."

"A fangirl crush could turn into true love. Don't you think?" She asked.

I looked back at Fumi. "Do I have to do this?" I groaned.

"If you want to save your friends, then yes." Fumi replied with a nod.

I turned back to her and sighed. "Don't you think?" She asked again.

"No, he's untouchable." I replied.

"Untouchable? I don't get it."

"Exactly!" I replied. "He belongs to this world, I don't. He's already in love with someone else. Actually with two people."

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Kagome and Kikyo. Though he needs to get over Kikyo because she's just a walking corpse. He should be with Kagome. If I had tried to get in the middle, it could just ruin everything for them, and this story." I explained to the clueless girl.

"Oh well." she pouted. "On to the next guy! How about that monk?" I groaned.

~0~

Megumi stared at Inuyasha in the eyes. She smiled at him as she cracked her knuckles. Electricity crackled around her fingers. She then snapped and the electricity shot out at him. Inuyasha barely dodged it as the electricity singed a part of his white hair. He cringed at the smell, and turned his attention back to her as another batch of electricity shot out towards him. He blocked it using his sword and it shot off into a tree nearby, setting it on fire.

Inuyasha then shot forward, sword ready. He jumped up and swung his sword. "Wind Scar!" A huge blast of wind came out towards her. Megumi summoned up a bunch of electricity to collide with it. And when they did, there was a mini explosion as dirt and debris scattered everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, Megumi had her right arm raised to the sky, a smug look on her face. Above them dark clouds started to form, darkening the sky. You couldn't even tell that it was mid-afternoon anymore. Thunder boomed overhead that was loud and fierce that it shook the whole area.

Electricity gathered around her right arm, crackling all over, and shot up straight into the sky. The electricity gathered up in the clouds above, lighting going off like crazy.

"Heh, nice trick!" Inuyasha said, preparing Tetsusaiga.

"Scared?" She asked.

"Not one bit." He said with a smile.

"You should be."


	24. IRain of Devastation

"Come on, hurry." Kagome said to the villagers. Sango was above with Kirara, surveying the area for any dangers coming near. Miroku was with Kagome helping the villagers get out of the village. Hitomi had come to warn them about half an hour ago, saying that Megumi was here and for them to help get the villagers out of here before they got hurt.

Sango looked to the forest, seeing dark clouds gather over head. The sky got darker and darker until you couldn't tell if it was the afternoon. "I don't have a good feeling about this Kirara." she said to her giant furry companion. Sango could sense the demonic aura of Megumi getting stronger. She was afraid that Inuyasha probably wouldn't make it.

She flew on down to Kagome and Miroku. "Things are not looking good."

"I know. We have to get everyone out of here fast." Kagome said.

"Where's Kyo?" Miroku asked. "I thought he was right here?"

"I didn't see him." Sango said.

"I hope he didn't do anything stupid." Kagome sighed, and went to help the elderly lady move on out with the others.

Just then, there was a loud booming noise from the clouds, making everyone cringe. Then there was a crackle of lightning up ahead along with several others. Then there was a loud explosion as a lightning bolt struck a building, setting it on fire. The people that were near the building flew away a few feet, some of them catching on fire and had severe burns from both the lightning and fire.

Kagome gasped and ran over to help them up. She went to the young man who was groaning and screaming in pain. Kagome put out the fire on his clothes, and tried not to move him too much. His whole body was scared and burned, that the slightest movement sent him howling with pain.

Miroku walked over to a woman who was in worse condition. He bent over to feel for pulse, but couldn't find one. He closed his eyes and bowed in respect.

"This is bad, we have to hurry everyone out of here!" Sango cried, running to the back of the crowed of crying villagers.

"How could Lady Megumi turn on us like this?" An elderly woman cried. "She was always so sweet."

"Everyone, we need you to hurry!" Sango called out.

Another bolt of lightning struck nearby, sending Sango and the elderly woman flying as it struck the ground near them. A nearby tree caught on fire and was split in half from the bolt. Sango landed hard on her back, grunting in pain.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, running over to her and holding out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." she said, getting up, walking to the woman.

"I don't think I'm going to make it." She said in a low whisper. A tear escaped her eyes, running down her cheeks. "At least I'll be able to see my husband now." She closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she passed on.

"How many more villagers do we have left?" Sango asked.

"We've got most of the village cleared out, we only have a few more left." Kagome said, running up.

"Lets hurry." Miroku said, and ran to help the next one out.

~0~

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as lightning bolts started to fall from the clouds next to him. Everytime he dodged one, there was always another one on its way down to strike. the forest was catching on fire, and trees were falling down all around him. He jumped back a few feet, readying his Tetsusaiga for an attack.

Megumi was in the center, laughing. "Silly mutt, you can't run away from my attack. Rain of Fangs will follow you until you are hit." As if to prove so, lighting flashed up ahead, illuminating the dark forest surrounding them.

"Unless your concentration is broken!" Hitomi shouted as she ran forward, her clawed hands flexed. Megumi turned around just in time to dodge Hitomi's hand, and grab Hitomi by the hair, twisting it around her hand, and flinging her away. Hitomi hit the ground and rolled.

Inuyasha took that moment to use wind Scar while her back was turned. He flung his sword down as a great wind rushed forward at her. She then was gone in a bolt of lightning, and reappeared behind him, scratching his back with her claws. Inuyasha growled and swung his sword backward and Megumi jumped out of the way.

"Be careful Inuyasha. If you hurt me, you hurt Megan." she said with a smile.

Hitomi got back to her feet, her brown hair falling out of her bun. She looked fierce and out of control. "What does it take to get it through your head that this is foolish? Stop with this revenge plot!"

"Never." Megumi said, jumping to where her sword landed. She grabbed it and pulled it from the ground, swinging it as a wave of lightning erupted from it towards them both.

Inuyasha blocked it with it sword, sending it flying at a tree. Hitomi channeled her own wave of electricity at Megumi, and the two struck, creating a mini explosion that sent rocks and dirt flying at them both. Hitomi and Megumi both covered themselves until the smoke and debris was gone.

Hitomi ran through the smoke just as it was clearing and grabbed Megumi by the neck, her claws dangerously close to digging into her neck. "Megumi, don't make me do this." She growled.

Megumi just laughed. "Do your worst Mother!"

"With pleasure!" Hitomi said, a current of electricity flowing from her to Megumi. Megumi closed her eyes in pain, her nails digging into Hitomi's arm and blood trickled down.

Then Hitomi stopped and dropped Megumi's unconscious body to the ground, and panted hard.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked, running up.

"Giving Megan more time to break free. If we had kept on fighting her, she would have killed us both in a few hours, and then Megan would be gone too." Hitomi explained.

"What do we do with Megumi then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Try to keep her like this as long as possible."

~0~

"Look, I don't like any of the main characters from this world!" I shouted at my reflection in the mirror.

She frowned a bit, but perked up. "But I can tell you're in love with someone from here. Who is it? If you don't tell me, then I'll have to dig down deeper." Heart said. "Is it someone from here, or someone from your world?" She asked.

I groaned again. "It's hard for me to talk about this kind of thing."

"That's why I'm here to help you. I'm here to help you realize that you need to recognize this feeling you have and use it to break free. Don't you want to see this person again? Or do you want to die here and never see him again?" Heart asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I wanna get out of here!" I said.

"Then you have to get rid of me, and then you have to face the two doors."

Two doors? What two doors? I don't remember anything about two doors!

"Remember the riddle? The one I said earlier to you?" Fumi mentioned from behind.

"Oh, right, those two doors." I sighed. "Great..."

"Don't blame me, blame Pandora's dead body. She's the one that came up with this test." Fumi replied.

"More like torture." I sighed again. "Alright, if I have to admit myself who this person is, then will you be gone?"

"Maybe." Heart giggled. "And then you have to admit that you love him and can't go on without him. You're gonna have to get real mushy here."

"Ugh..."


	25. Truth

It was at this moment in time where I was facing against Heart that everything started to change. It was as if everything around me froze, including Fumi and Heart. I stopped and looked all around, seeing that the once darkness all around me began to change into the mansion that Megumi and Hitomi lived in. I had no idea what was going on, but it didn't look good. I decided to start walking down the corridor that lead to the outside garden. As I walked up I could hear voices. I stopped at the door, peeking out to see what was going on.

"Daddy, can you play with me?" A little girl's voice said. As I looked, I saw a little girl with short brown hair. Her dog ears drooped down a bit as she looked at a man that was sitting down, staring out into the garden.

The man looked over at the little girl with a warm smile and patted her on the head. "Sure sweetie, just give me a minute."

"Okay!" Her little ears went up and she looked excited. The man slowly started to get up, when I heard a voice behind me that made me jump.

"You know your father isn't feeling well. He should be in bed." Hitomi said, walking up and stopping in the doorway.

"I'm feeling better, so I'm going to play with her." He said, looking a little tense as Hitomi stood there.

"Megumi, go play with the villager kids and leave your father alone." Hitomi turned towards the little Megumi. "He needs his rest."

"But-"

"No buts, now go." Hitomi barked, making Megumi look down. She then turn and ran down the courtyard and out of the gates of the mansion, leaving Hitomi and her father there.

"Dear, why must you make our daughter cry?" He asked, not turning to look at her.

Hitomi shifted her weight next to me, looking like she couldn't care less. "She just won't listen to me when I tell her to do something."

"She's just a kid. All she wants is to have fun, and you're going to deny her of that?" His voice lowered, sounding mean. It actually sent shivers down my spine.

"I am not denying her of her childhood." Hitomi said, not moving from her position.

"That's bull shit!" He shouted suddenly, turning around. "Pandora has told me all that you have been planning!" Hitomi raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer to her. "You have been poisoning me, and have been trying to train Megumi to take over these lands."

That struck a nerve that made Hitomi glare at him with cold eyes. "Don't you raise your voice at me! Do you not know who you are talking to?"

"And you seem to forget that I rule these lands! I can have you killed for this treachery!" He barked back.

"What treachery? I have not been poisoning you!" Hitomi balled her hands into fists. "Pandora told me that you acquired some incurable disease!"

It was at this moment where the bickering couple in front of me froze and then shattered, leaving me in the dark once again to collect my thoughts. Pandora was around since the beginning. Maybe since before Megumi was born and she has been using her dark magics the whole time.

From what I just seen it seems that Pandora has been manipulating this family from the very start. Turning them against each other. Pandora told Hitomi that he had some incurable disease; while on the other hand told him that Hitomi was poisoning him. It made me wander what Pandora was planning by starting this.

Then the darkness in front of me started to come alive with a bunch of mirrors popping up in front of me. All of them starting to come alive with a bunch of different scenes that I deducted where from Megumi's life. And all of them had something in common: Pandora.

The first mirror showed a scene where Megumi was still a little kid and she was talking to Pandora. Pandora seemed to be comforting her as she cried, rubbing her back.

"Pandora why do they have to fight?" Megumi cried.

"Shh now, sweetie." Pandora cooed.

"You must know! Can you please tell me? Is it about me?" She asked the priestess.

"No, sweetie, it's not about you, that I can promise." Pandora explained. "Do you really want to know the truth?" Megumi nodded. "Well, okay, but you may not like it. You see, your mother has been poisoning your father."

"What?" Megumi gasped. "Why would she do that?"

"Because your mother believes in power. She wanted to be in charge and set up this huge scheme to trick your father into thinking she loved him. Then she would have a child, that would be you, that would grow up and take over these lands." Pandora stated.

Megumi sniffled and started to cry harder. "No...No! It can't be true..."

"I'm sorry, but it is..." Pandora sighed.

That mirror shattered to the floor after I finished watching the scene play out. It seemed to me that Pandora was trying to turn everyone against Hitomi. She planted that seed in Megumi to make her not trust her mother. This whole story was starting to unravel right in front of me that I didn't believe it was happening.

The next mirror popped in front of me showing me a scene that looked like a funeral. It only seemed to be later that same year because Megumi looked the same age. She stood there crying as she watched her father being buried right on front of her.

Hitomi walked up to Megumi and tried to bring her into a hug, but I watched as Megumi pulled away from her. Hitomi tried to do it again but Megumi just ran away from her.

"Megumi! Get back here..." Hitomi called, looked deeply upset. She looked down, hiding her eyes, but I knew she was crying. She then stared at the burial grounds and fell to her knees, wiping the tears from her eyes. "First Ryuuchi...you slowly started to despise me...thinking...thinking I was poisoning you...and now our daughter won't look me in the eyes...She doesn't trust me anymore..."

I watched as Pandora slowly walked up, and put an arm on Hitomi's shoulders. "Hitomi..."

"Pandora...why don't they trust me...what did I ever do to deserve this...?" Hitomi cried.

For a split second saw Pandora look wicked and give an evil smile, and then it was gone in an instant as she pulled Hitomi in for a hug. "It's okay Hitomi...if you want, I can try to bring Megumi back to you...I'll look after her."

The second mirror shattered in front of me as I watched Pandora's trickery play out even more. It made me sick to see how Pandora has manipulated everyone in this family. But because of it I was starting too see how things played out. How Pandora has played her part in the whole equation. It wouldn't surprise me if Pandora didn't play out the whole scene with Megumi and InuTaisho, and the battle.

And the next couple of mirrors did show me that. They showed me that Pandora set up the meeting all along that called a truce between the Western and Eastern lands. It was Pandora who actually pushed Megumi to seek out InuTaisho. IT was Pandora who told Megumi to get engaged to him. It was Pandora who told Megumi to find him and make her see him with Izayoi. It was Pandora who told her to go to war...

I was slowly starting to see why Megumi had that huge hate for Pandora. Maybe after all that, it was Megumi who slowly started to figure out that Pandora was only trying to hurt her.

And then the final mirror showed the last scene. The scene of the battle with InuTaisho and Megumi. I saw the backlash wave coming for Megumi and heard her say her last few words. I watched as the wave struck her and sent her flying into the burned down forest. I followed her to the spot where she lay, extremely wounded and bleeding profusely. She lay against the tree looking up into the sky, letting one last final tear drop to the ground.

The whole scene seemed eerily similar to me. It reminded me of the whole outer-body experience I had when I had first come into this world. I stood in this same exact spot and watched as my body slowly turned out just like this. Only at that time it was Me/Megumi coming into the world and being taken away by that Priestess. This must have been when she disappeared...

I heard a chuckle behind me and I watched as Pandora slowly morphed from the shadows of the tree and walk up to Megumi's wounded body.

"Get...the fuck...away from...me.." Megumi spat blood at her, and cringed in pain, biting her lips.

"Now, Megumi, is that anyway t treat the person who has practically raised you?" She chuckled, and she brought her hands to hover above Megumi's body. "Now, just close your eyes and everything will be better, alright?"

Her hands had a soft low to them that soon enveloped Megumi's body. "What...are you...doing?"

"I'm sealing you away. I'm enchanting this tree and making it magical. You'll be sealed into a shard that will travel between worlds. In a long time from now you will return, but not as you." Pandora chuckled. "It's quite hard to explain, but you will see once it happens. Hmmm...but that wouldn't be fun. Maybe I'll just make you forget this little scene between us and just put you to sleep. That'll work." Pandora smiled as Megumi slowly closed her eyes and I watched as Pandora took out a small shard of a broken jewel, but it wasn't a shard of the Shikon no Tama that I originally thought. It was a different jewel shard. I watched as she placed it into the tree and then watched as Megumi's body slowly disappear and Pandora laughed as she walked away from the scene...and the tree also disappeared into a different world...

Then that mirror shattered, leaving me alone in the dark. My mind was literally blown as I soon found out the truth. This was all planned from the start. Megumi's life was planned out by an evil, dark priestess. She must have also planned that I would be the one to be placed inside Megumi's body...she must have known that Megumi was going to come back. She would know that Megumi would forget that Pandora was the one who did this to us...that she would want to kill the sons on InuTaisho...that she would also die. What else had she planned along with this? Was there more to come that I didn't know about?

Then suddenly I was back in front of the mirrors where Heart lay right before me, still frozen in the same position she was before I was sent into that other place. Fumi was also frozen behind me, and I watched as everything slowly start to work as Heart started talking all mushy about something.

With this knowledge that I was able to see first-hand, I knew I had to escape from this place..to stop Megumi from killing Inuyasha and make her see the truth. I had to get serious and complete this task...and try to figure out if Pandora had anything else planned!


	26. Megumi vs Inuyasha: Part one

"Is that all of the villagers?" Kagome asked.

"I think so. It also seems like the storm clouds are going away. Could the battle be over?" Sango asked.

"I doubt it, I can still sense Megumi's aura." Miroku added.

"At least we got the villagers to safety. You all should leave, too. Megumi should be waking up soon, and you all might get hurt." Hitomi walked up. "After all, she is after me and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted. "Yeah, well, this time I'll be ready for her."

"You still don't know who you're up against." Hitomi sighed. "It'd be better if you left with your friends and let me fight her. I can drag the fight out long enough to give Megan enough time to break free."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I care, cause you could get seriously injured!" Hitomi raised her voice. Hitomi suddenly looked behind her, and then pushed Inuyasha out of the way of a stray bolt of lighting that was aimed at him. Instead of him, Hitomi took the hit, knocking her back a few feet.

"Hitomi!" Kagome called, running over to her.

Inuyasha turned around just in time to dodge another bolt of lightning that struck a tree. He growled and was about to grab his sword, when lightning flash just behind him and Megumi was suddenly there, digger claws in his arm and leaning in to whisper in his ears.

"Lets finish our battle." She whispered.

"Megumi!" Hitomi shouted at her, but before she could get up, Megumi was gone in a flash, along with Inuyasha.

"Inuasha!" Kagome called, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where did they go?" Sango asked.

Hitomi slowly got up, a whole in her kimono and they could see that her skin was burned. "I think I might know where..." She slowly turned around to look at the mansion, and she was right. An electrical barrier formed around the whole mansion, sealing Megumi and Inuyasha inside, and the others outside.

"Looks like he's on his own now..."

~0~

Megumi threw Iuyasha to the ground as soon as she flashed them both inside the mansion. She had her blade ready in her right hand, and it was surging with electricity. She stared down at Inuyasha, waiting for him to get up.

Inuyasha quickly got up, but she gave him barely any time to draw his sword as she ran at him, swinging her blade down. He jumped out of the way as the blade hit the wooden floors, breaking them and putting a huge hole in them.

Inuyasha jumped towards her, swiping at her with his sharp nails, but he didn't get even close as she dodged out of the way, jabbing the hilt of her sword at his gut. He gasped and was sent into the wall and broke through it, skidding to the ground.

"Come on, dog boy! You can do better than that!" Megumi called to him. "You're making it too easy for me to kill you."

Inuyasha grunted, getting up and drawing his sword. He jumped at her, swinging is sword at her, but she just smiled and blocked it with her sword. He dug his feet in, trying to put all his weight at her, but she did the same, and she swung her sword, breaking their clash and he jumped back, blocking her quick advance on him.

"Damn you Megumi!" He growled. "You're reign will end right here, right now!"

"Yore all talk and no bite. Just like a little puppy." Megumi smirked. "I'd thought you would be like your father, or maybe Sesshomaru."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" He shouted, and jumped back, swinging his giant sword down. "Wind Scar!" A giant wind came hurdling towards Megumi, tearing the floor boards up and the walls.

Megumi jumped back, and swung her sword down. "Lightning bite!" A surge of electricity came from her sword, taking the shape of a dragon, sending sparks at the walls and floor.

When the two attacks struck each other, it created a mini explosion, sending wooden planks and debris in all directions. The force of the explosion was strong enough to send both Inuyasha and Megumi away, Inuyasha hitting the floor and Megumi breaking through a couple of support beams.

When the smoke cleared, there was a tiny fire starting on the tatami mats. Inuyasha used his sword to help himself get up. Megumi slowly got up from her spot, glaring at Inuyasha. She wiped the blood from her forehead. There was a creaking sound above where she was at, a few pieces of the floor crumbling down.

Just then, the whole floor above seemed to collapse, and before she could get up and out of the way, it all fell on top of her. Inuyasha waited until the smoke was clear before looking. When it did clear, he saw that portion of the mansion that was above her all collapsed in a huge rubble right where Megumi was at.

Inuyasha panted a bit, seeing nothing in the rubble moving. He wondered if Megumi was out, or something, but then an arm shot out of the rubble, sending wooden planks everywhere. Only one rm was out and it was closed into a tight fist. Inuyasha could see electricity circling around it, then she suddenly opened her fist, and the electricity shot out everywhere. Inuyasha brought his sword in front of him to block the attack.

The attack sent most of the rubble outward in all directions. Wooden planks soared everywhere and fast, sticking and breaking through the walls. Items from the above floor flying everywhere and hitting Inuyasha's sword and the walls.

The small fire that was breaking out was growing and spreading fast, smoke starting to fill up the space. Inuyasha used his kimono space to keep him from breathing in the smoke, and he watched as Megumi slowly started to rise from the rubble. Her brown hair was all matted up with blood, a blood trail down the side of her face and fro the corner of her mouth. Parts of her outfit were torn and she was glaring at Inuyasha with her deep brown eyes.

She brought her sword up, pointing it at Inuyasha, electricity circling around it. "Got to admit, never thought you would make me draw blood."

"Heh, I also plan to draw out Megan and stop you." Inuyasha replied, swinging his sword down.

"Ha! You make me laugh. That weak, pathetic little girl won't make it out in time. She might not ever get out." Megumi smirked.

"That's where you're wrong, Megumi!" He ran forward, swinging his sword at her.

Megumi smirked, and in a flash of light, she was gone. Inuyasha came to a stop, looking around for her. She suddenly appeared behind him. He barely got out of the way of her sword, and she brought her blade down, slicing his back up.

He gasped in pain, but dug into the ground and swung his sword back at her, but she just jumped out of the way. "Lightning Bite!" she called, swinging he lade as electricity shot out, and taking the form of a dragon, surged forwards at him.

Inuyasha grunted and swung his sword down. "Backlash Wave!" A big surge of wind barreled towards the dragon, and swept it away and turned it back at full force back at Megumi.

Megumi growled and ran down the hallway to her left to avoid the Backlash Wave. However, it was so large that she didn't get far enough in the enclosed space of the barrier that she was hit in the back and sent to the ground a few feet away, the full blast of the attack creating a huge whole in the wall and hitting the barrier outside that made it crackle.

Inuysha fell to his knees from the cut at his back, and he could feel the blood going down his back and soaking his kimono all the way through. He panted, the floor above starting to creak again and threatening to collapse all around them. On top of that, the fire was steadily getting larger, making it hard to breathe as they both would breathe in the toxic fumes.

Megumi got up from her spot, coughing from the smoke surrounding them, burning away at the mansion. She covered her nose and mouth with her kimono sleeve. But she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. She had to stop Inuyasha before I got out, and she could feel it getting closer. She readied her sword, smirked, and then ran forward. _This is it! I have to kill him right here and now! _


	27. One Step Closer to the Edge

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she watched parts of the mansion cave in from outside the barrier. She didn't like standing outside and seeing all this play out. She didn't want to risk the chance of losing Inuyasha, which she feared a lot.

Hitomi didn't like feeling helpless either, knowing that the battle inside could end badly. She balled her hands into fists and growled.

"There' gotta be something we can do.." Sango said, her giant boomerang in her hand.

"Good luck trying to break through that barrier." Hitomi replied. "Not even I can."

"Well, I'm not just going to sit outside and not try!" Kagome said, pulling out her bow, and knocking an arrow, spiritual energy surrounding it. She pulled back on the string and then released, watching as it whizzed towards the barrier, striking it. The electricity and the spiritual energy struggled against each other, but the arrow was flung away, hitting the ground several feet behind Kagome.

"My turn!" Sango said, pulling her boomerang back, and then swung it. "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang swung swiftly towards the barrier, but it was no match as it rebounded off of it and struck a tree behind her, lodging itself in it. She ran over to get it.

"I told you it's useless." Hitomi shook her head. "When Megumi tires out, and gets weak enough, then the barrier will weaken and we can enter. Hopefully by then it's not too late."

Kagome turned towards Hitomi, but she saw someone in the distance. As the person was running up, she could see that it was actually Kyo. "Kyo?"

Everyone turned around as Kyo ran up, panting. "Kyo, where were you?" Miroku asked.

"I got a message from my younger brother a couple days ago. He was coming to visit." Kyo explained, straightening up. "I had to go to stop him from coming...to protect him."

Kyo looked behind the group and noticed the barrier. He quickly looked around and saw Hitomi, but didn't see Inuyasha with them. He looked at the barrier again, looking forlorn at it. He let out a sigh. "It's not over yet..."

"No, and it won't be unless Megumi kills Inuyasha, or he beats her and Megan takes over." Hitomi explained.

Kyo sighed again, expression not changing. "Come on...You can do it Megan.." He said softly, sending some words of encouragement, hoping that it would help out in the end.

~0~

"Okay..." I said, taking in a deep breath.

"Yay! She's going to admit it!" Heart exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Just stop doing all that, it annoys me." I said, looking back at Fumi with a pleading look_. _She simply shrugged and made a hand gesture for me to go on, and quickly. I looked back at Heart and she had a big goofy grin and her already big eyes seemed to be bigger.

"Who is it?" Heart asked, blinking rapidly.

I really hated this, this was really hard for me to just talk about. But I had to, for Inuyasha. I closed my eyes, trying to think of the right words to say. I racked my brain, to figure out what I should say first. It was so nerve-racking and embarrassing.

"It's hard to explain...but once I get around to it...it's like...well..." I was rambling on. This isn't good at all. I was blushing a bit as I started talking about it. "It's like I finally reached the end of my Red String of Fate, or whatever that is called."

"Reached the end of it?" Heart asked, cocking her head. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah...well it's this belief...that there is a red string connecting two people it the world." I started t explain, starting to not feel as bad as I was a few seconds ago. It was starting to feel like Heart wasn't there in front of me anymore, and that I was just talking to myself. It was like in those books I always read. I was starting to realize this was all just the same. The same for everyone.

"Sure, the string gets tangled and knotted up as you go on, but you just have to get past that, and continue following that string. Those knots are just obstacles in the way. Luckily for me I only had one of those in my life, and now that I come to this world, my string has reached it's end. I finally found the end of it.

"It was during that dance back at the mansion all those weeks ago. When I woke up and he was there, and asked me to dance. That was the first time I ever danced with anyone...danced at all." I said, a smile slowly appearing on my face. I closed my eyes as I remembered that night. "He was there for me. I think the only one that was at the time.

"It was those days with him that I realized I was falling in love." I nodded, confirming that as I opened my eyes. "The person I'm in love with is Kyo, always and forever."

When I opened my eyes, Heart wasn't even in the mirror anymore. The mirrors weren't there at all and I was faced with two doors. Fumi was in between the doors, a smile on her face. She slowly clapped her hands and nodded.

"Congratulations. You got passed yourself, and moved one step closer to getting out of here. But you still have one more test. You have to solve the riddle."

"Great!" I say, a big smile on my face. "Lay it on me!" I was happy, more than happy. I just had one more obstacle in the way. A stupid riddle: How hard could it be?


	28. Megumi vs Inuyasha: Part two

Their blades clashed, both of them digging into to the cracked floorboards. The flames were raging on all around them, threatening to collapse the whole building right on top of them. The smoke filled the air and their lungs, making it really hard for them to breathe correctly. Inuyasha's back was still bleeding, but it seemed to have stopped for now, as did Megumi's cuts on her head.

Neither of them did not want to give in. They both wanted to continue fighting until one of them is left standing. Megumi dug in a little deeper, trying to get leverage to push him back. But when she dug in, the floorboards cracked more and her foot went right through them, scratching her leg up.

Inuyasha used the opportunity to use his shoulder and ram into her with all his strength. Megumi gasped as she was pushed back, causing the wooden planks to scratch her leg even more. She landed on her back, and Inuyasha was coming up fast with his blade, bringing it down on her.

She used her sword to block his huge sword, and adding an electric current that traveled up his sword and giving him a little shock. She then jumped back to her feet and swinging her blade again and again. Inuyasha weaved around them, some of his white hair getting caught and being cut, strands falling to the ground. Megumi didn't let up, but Inuyasha dodged a swing and quickly swung his sword, making her duck down, and she used her free hand to slash at him with her sharp nails, scratching his leg.

Inuyasha jumped back, and went into a small coughing fit from the smoke. He used his kimono sleeve to cover his nose and mouth. _Damn, if she doesn't kill me, the smoke will!_

Megumi coughed a bit as well, but wasn't going to let it stop her. She got into a stance again and ran up, and Inuyasha jumped back, and using his sword to deflect hers.

"We need to end this, Megumi! If we keep going on like this, both of us will die!" He called out to her.

"Doesn't matter to me really." She just replied.

"We're getting nowhere like this!" He shouted, pushing her back.

"We'll see about that!" She said, shooting a bolt of electricity towards him. He ran out of the way as the bolt struck the wall behind him and made a hole.

"This whole place will collapse!" He kept on trying to talk her out of it.

She kept firing bolts at him and he kept running from them, trying to dodge the debris scattered everywhere. The bolts struck various walls and a pillar, breaking it and causing another small portion of the mansion to collapse. But Megumi stood rigged in her spot as Inuyasha dodged everything she was sending his way.

"I'm not worried about my safety right now. If I die, I'm taking you, and Megan, with me!" Megumi said with a smile, and decided to give chase to Inuyasha.

He quickly turned around and singing his sword at her, and she jumped back at the last second, her arm getting a nice small cut as blood trickled down, and dripping at the tip of her fingers. He ran at her slashing his blade in every direction. She backed up, weaving her away around his swings, backing into a corner.

"Oh, you got me cornered. Whatever shall I do?" She said with a chuckle.

"Just end this right now Megumi!" His sword was positioned at her neck, and she just continued to chuckle.

"You afraid to end my life? Fearing that not only I will die, but also precious little Megan?" She continued with an amused look on her face. "I recall how you didn't want her to be a part of the group. That you didn't want her to be a burden on you while you guys were looking for jewel shards."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Inuyasha?"

"I was wrong about her!" He answered, glaring at her.

Megumi laughed some more, finding it very funny for some reason. A few seconds later, she stopped, looking a little surprised for a second. _That damn girl is dangerously close to getting out...I got to end this now!_

"What?" Inuyasha shouted.

Megumi looked dead serious now, and she concentrated electricity around her left hand, and she quickly, not fearing the blade at her throat, reached up and stabbed Inuyasha in the chest with her hand, completely taking him by surprise. He quickly jumped back, and she didn't stab him very far, but she was right at him again, slashing away with her nails.

Inuyasha winced in pain as he tried to get away from her, his chest constricting from where she stabbed him. Her bloodied nails kept getting dangerously close to him, and then he grabbed her wrist with his, and twisting it behind her in a flash, and then kicked her in the back, sending her to the ground.

~0~

_"You remember the riddle?" Fumi asked me. As if I would remember, that was a long time ago when she first told me the riddle. _

_"No, I don't. Hurry up and say it again." I said._

_Fumi nodded and cleared her throat. "You approach two talking doors. One door leads to the City of Truth, while the other door leads to the City of Liars. You do not know which door is which. You are able to ask only one question to determine which door is which. The door that leads to the City of Liars always speaks lies, while the door that leads to the City of Truth always speaks the truth. You want to go to the City of Truth. What question do you ask to determine which door leads to the City of Truth_?"

_I really hate riddles, because it requires thinking, and I don't have the time for thinking. I looked at the two doors that were just staring me dead on, even with no eyes. They were waiting for me to ask them a question, but I didn't what to freaking ask. Time was running out, and I was wasting all this time._

_"Ugh!" I cried, holding my head. Thinking was giving me a headache. I just feel like that answer is so simple and I bet everyone who loves riddles is just laughing at me right now. Why couldn't it be something simple and easy? Because Pandora set this up, that's why. Pandora is the cause of everything wrong._

_I just have to ask a question to help me determine which is the City of Truth. What if I chose wrong? What would happen to me? Well, Inuyasha will be killed by Megumi. I will most likely be stuck like this for good...or worse...killed. God I hate riddles! Why can't that philosophical side of me come out when I want it to?_

~0~

Megumi was really giving it all in the final moments. She had to end it quickly_, _so she wasn't going to hold back. She flashed up behind Inuyasha and went to slash his back once more with her nails, but she just cut at the air, because Inuyasha moved out of the way just in time. He used his nails and went to strike at her, and ended up scratching her cheek_._

Megumi only growled and used the hilt of her sword to hit Inuyasha hard in the gut. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him, then she punched him square in the jaw, sending him skidding across the floor. Inuyasha went into a coughing fit, trying to get his breathe back to normal.

He tried to raise his right hand that held his sword, but Megumi was right there, stepping on his arm, making him wince in pain.

"Ha! This will be the end for you, Inuyasha!" Megumi shouted.

~0~

_After a good few minutes of try to come up with a question, I think I finally came up with one. I walked up to one of the doors, staring it straight down. "I only have one question, and one try at this."_

_"What is your question, child?" The door asked in a loud, booming voice. _

_I nodded and took in a deep breath. "My question is this: Do both door lead to the City of Truth?"_

_The door in front of me waited a minute before answering. "Yes." _

_Okay, I know that one door leads to the City of Truth, and one leads to the City of Liars. The Door to the City of Truth always tells the truth, and the door to the City of Liars always lies. Both of them can't go to the City of Truth, and so that means that the door in front of my is actually the door that leads to the City of Liars._

_I walked up to the other door. "You're the door that leads to the City of Truth." I said._

_"You are correct." The door said, and then it opened up._

_I then ran on through, and I was met with Fumi on the other end, a big smile on her face that showed off her razor teeth._

_"You did it. You beat the tests. Now hurry...You don't have much time left!" _

_I nodded and went on to run where I saw a tiny light in the distance, but I looked long and hard at Fumi. "Thank you..." I said, and gave her a hug that she was not expecting. But, slowly, she smiled again and hugged my back._

_"Now go Megan!" She said, and then helped shoved me away and towards the light. _

_I ran at full speed down the dark way. The light at the end looked very small, and it wasn't getting any bigger. But I knew I could hear a voice at the end. Megumi's voice._

_"Ha! This will be the end for you, Inuyasha!"_

_Hearing that, I found some hidden stamina I didn't know I had within me and sprinted faster towards the light. I was getting closer and closer. I could see through Megumi's eyes as she looked down at Inuyasha's injured body. _

_"INUYASHA!" I shouted._

~0~

"Too late, Megan!" Megumi said, raising her blade up with both hands. Inuyasha's eyes went big as he saw the blade above him. He tried to move, but his injuries were taking it's toll on him. Megumi raised the blade a little higher,and then with an evil looking smirk, she started to bring the sword down. Inuyasha closed his eyes...waiting for the sword that would end his life..._  
_


	29. Breaking the Habit

Blood spattered onto the floor and ll over Inuyasha's kimono and some on his face. The fire crackled all over, spreading faster and creating more smoke to the already heavy smog all around them. All was quiet, except for the little cries of pain and the heavy panting.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed, expecting the blade to pierce right through him. He waited for what seemed like a long time before deciding to open his eyes. He could smell blood all over, and he went into a little coughing fit from the smoke. He knew he couldn't stay inside any longer, or he would pass out from the smoke.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a horrible sight. Instead of Megumi's blade piercing his flesh...it was in Megumi's left leg. He could just see a puddle of blood all over the place. Blood was dripping down her leg, her knuckles were white from gripping the hilt tightly. She seemed to be shaking in pain, whining and panting heavily.

Inuyasha was shocked by all this that he was actually speechless. He had no idea what to say, or what to expect. He knew Megumi wouldn't do this to herself. She would have stabbed him. He remembered hearing Megumi saying something about being too late, but he couldn't quite hear it well enough.

He froze when he saw her move. She slowly started to pull her jagged blade out from her thigh, causing more blood to come out and spill to the blood. She winced and let out little cries, and then with one final pull, her blood-stained sword came out and she gave a painful scream, and dropped the blade to the ground next to her.

"I-Inu...I-Inuyash...a..." I said in quiet, painful voice. I cringed and wince in pain, digging my nails into my palm.

"Megan?" He called, getting up and wincing from the cut on his back.

"I...I-I'm s-sorry...!" I cried out, the pain in my leg intense.

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" He said, taking off the red kimono top, leaving the beige one on. "I'm gonna wrap this around your leg to stop the bleeding, it's going to hurt a little bit!" He said as he reached over and started to wrap it around my leg, tying a knot and tightening it. And boy was he right, it did hurt. It sent waves of pain all throughout my body, and I started to collapse to the ground.

Inuyasha was there to catch me. "Megan, I need you to stay awake! We're gonna get out of here, and then you're going to be treated and everything will be alright!" He said, grabbing his sword and quickly sheathing it, and then grabbed hers off the ground. He held me bridal style, and looked around all over, trying to find a way out, but the fire and the smoke was making it difficult.

I didn't know if I could stay awake. I never exactly felt anything this painful before in my life, but I seen enough medical shows to know that if I didn't stay awake and I fell asleep, there was the risk that I could slip into a coma, or die. I don't want anything like that to happen at all!

But this pain was becoming too intense, along with the smoke all around, it was becoming hard to even breathe. I was breathing heavily, and occasionally cringing. I could hear Inuyasha cursing about not being able to find a way out. I could hear the whole mansion creaking, threatening to give in and collapse on both of us. I could smell blood all over and even taste it in my mouth. All in all...I was feeling like shit.

I knew I had to stay awake...but sleep sure sounded good right now...but I have to fight it! I just have to...

~0~

Outside, everyone was just watching in anticipation. Smoke was coming out from all over the mansion, and they could all see the fire burning it up. Everyone was all tense as they waited to see what would happen. Would Megumi come out victorious? Or will Inuyasha and Megan come out? Or...neither of them would come out.

Kagome and Kyo were just a nervous wreck. Kyo was praying to whoever for a good outcome and Kagome was just standing there hands clasped and eyes closed shut. Shippo was on Sango's shoulders as she and Miroku were just standing together, both looking extremely worried. Hitomi was just staring at the burning mansion, waiting for the barrier to go down. All in all...it was very quiet. No one dared to make a sound.

"Look!" Shippo cried out of nowhere pointing at the mansion.

Everyone looked tense, and turned their attention to the mansion. Kagome gasped as she saw the light blue electrical barrier slowly disappearing. Kagome and Kyo both rushed towards the mansion.

"Wait!" Hitomi shouted, but they both kept on running.

"Inuyasha!" She cried as she ran, wanting to see Inuyasha and make sure that he was okay. That he was alright, and out of harms way.

Before they both could reach the mansion, it slowly started to collapse in on itself, and no sight of either Megumi or Inuyasha at all. Kagome and Kyo both skidded to a stop, and shielding their eyes from the smoke of the flames as the whole building collapsed on itself.

"Kagome! Kyo!" Sango shouted as everyone caught up.

Kagome and Kyo were covering their mouths and coughing. He wiped some of the smoke away as he opened his eyes, trying to make out anything beyond them. Kyo had no idea if I was safe or not, or if Megumi was still in control. He didn't know if handle anything that involved Me being dead, or no longer in control of my body. "Megan?" He shouted out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with him, voicing her concerns. "Inuyasha!" Kagome looked like she was about to burst out into tears after watching the building collapse. She had no idea if he was safe or not, and this was all becoming too much for her.

The smoke was slowly fading away, but the mansion still burned, sending black billowing smoke into the air. It was becoming easier to see, and Kagome gasped when she saw a shape coming out from the smoke. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was stumbling out from the wreckage behind him. His back was bleeding, and there was a cut on his head that was bleeding. He was carrying me still, but I was out cold, my arms dangling over the side, blood was still dripping down from the huge gash in my left leg. My sword was still in Inuyasha's hands.

Hitomi ran forward, followed by Kagome and Kyo. "Inuyasha, is she alright!" Hitomi asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in joy.

"Megan?" Kyo saw the gash in my leg, and saw me out cold in Inuyasha's arms. He looked pale as he saw the blood all over me, and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Megan's back, but she lost a lot of blood. We need to get her wounds treated right away though!" He replied.

"Let me carry her, I know a local priestess nearby, we can get there in a hurry!" Hitomi said, already reaching out and picking my body out of his hands. "On the outskirts of the city there are torches. Follow them and you will meet me there!" She said quickly, and then she took off running fast and out of their sight.

Kagome was at Inuyasha's side right away, holding on to him like she wasn't sure he was really there. "You're alive!"

"We better go!" Kyo said, sounding urgent and still looking pale.

"He's right!" Miroku nodded. "We need to be there for Megan."

Everyone nodded and then took off towards the outskirts of the city, easily finding the torch path that lead into the forest. Kyo was leading the run, running as if his life depended on it. _Megan...just hold on! You will make it out okay!_


	30. Monster

_A fire burning within, threatening to break free. The fire consumes everything in its path, destroying everything and leaving nothing. I can feel the fire within me. It's burning; hot flames of pain all over me. It feels like I have just caught on fire. I feel the heat all around me, but more importantly, inside of me. The same fire that has always burned inside of me. Megumi..._

_I can feel her wanting to escape the mental prison she is within. She hates me and throws bitter words my way trying to bring me down. 'You worthless wench!' 'If it wasn't for you, I would have exacted my revenge!' 'Why don't you jump off the face of Earth and die? Give me back control over MY body!'_

_I have another fire burning within me. This is my fire, and it's getting stronger with every vile thing she says. I stand up from the darkness and look her straight in the eyes. I ignore those words and just glare right back at her. It's like looking into a mirror, staring at your reflection and talking to it as if it was someone you hate. In this case, it's the truth. Megumi was everything I despise at this moment, but I shouldn't be angry at her._

_I remember those memories of Megumi's I witnessed. It was all Pandora in the end that caused her to be like this. Pandora was the reason she was so angry, so bitter. I had to let her know of the truth, even though I didn't know what else Pandora had planned out, but I knew enough to inform Megumi on it. _

_"Megumi, shut up for just a few minutes-"_

_"Now your BARKING orders at me?" She flexed her claws._

_"-So I can tell you the truth about Pandora!"_

_"Who cares about that evil priestess anyway? She's dead now!" Megumi smirked. "Thanks to me."_

_"She's the reason behind everything!" I shouted._

_"She was a minor problem, right now you're the main one! Once I get rid of you, I can have my body back and finally get my revenge!"_

_"Will you freaking shut up for just a few minutes and listen to me? I'm not the enemy!"_

_Megumi jumped at me at lightning speed and knocked me on my back, her claws dangerously close to my neck. I can feel the tips touching my neck, and her other hand holding my chin up to stare at her. "You and those friends were always the enemy." _

_"Pandora was the one that killed your father." I just straight up told her that truth. I watched something flicker in her eyes for a split second. A pang of hurt, but it was replaced with pure anger as she pressed her claws in my skin, but not around my neck, in my arm._

_"LIES!" Megumi spat in my face. I didn't even wince as her nails dug into my arm. I felt the blood running down my arm and just didn't care at this point. _

_I just had to get this huge weight off my chest..._

_"Pandora has been ruining your family since before you were born. She had this huge plan, as if she could see into the future and know this was how it would all play out. Pandora turned your parents against each other." I spilled the first part out._

_"No she didn't! She was the one that raised me since my mother wanted nothing to do with me! My mother killed my father!" she growled._

_"Listen to me! Pandora has twisted your memories to the point where nothing you know makes sense!"_

_Pandora scratched me across the cheek with her free hand, leaving four nice long claw marks across my cheek. It stung, but I ignored the pain. _

_"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"_

_"I know everything! I know the truth! I know what Pandora has done to you and your family! Pandora made you this way! She put all this anger inside of you! She's the reason that you disappeared, and that I was transported in this world in your body!" _

_Megumi was quiet for the longest time. Her grip on my arm was less than what it was before, and she looked right at me. We stared into each others eyes for the longest time, and I saw something in her eyes. Like a glimmer of something, but what? I had no clue, and I took this opportunity to explain the whole truth._

_"When I was imprisoned in that little mind trap, I was brought into a cascade of memories from your past. The first one being where you wanted to play with your father and Hitomi told you know. That he was sick and couldn't play with you." I felt her claws dig into my arm as I started talking about this. "What you didn't know was that Pandora was behind the scenes, causing the rift in your family. She poisoned your father, and told him lies about Hitomi. Lies that she was only with him for the power, to take over the Eastern lands herself, and have a child that would also take over. Pandora told him all that, and she told Hitomi that your father had an incurable disease. They argued because they were being told two different things. They didn't trust each other anymore..."_

_I stopped here to let it all sink in. Megumi no longer had a grip on my arm and she stood up, towering over me. She reached a hand out to me to help me up, and I gladly took it, standing up and we both stood in front of each other. Megumi slowly nodded and said, "Continue."_

_"You were nothing but a pawn to Pandora. Once your father was out of the picture, she knew she had won. She planted those seeds in your head, turning you against Hitomi, and raised you to become the ruler of the Eastern Lands, but who was calling the shots? Pandora! Every decision you made was always questioned by her, and she ultimately ruled the Lands through you. It was all according to this huge plan she crafted. She even manipulated you to get with Inu-"_

_"Don't ever mention his name." She spat with a glare._

_"-Taisho, knowing you would fall for him and have a relationship. She knew he was also having an affair with Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother, and told you to find him, knowing you would find her as well. She was the one that made you go to war with him, and to fight against him."_

_I saw Megumi ball her hands into fists, shaking with anger. "So Pandora knew all this would happen?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"How?"_

_"You're guess is as good as mine." I shrugged. _

_"When did she mess with my memories?" Megumi asked._

_"I was just getting to that. It was after the final battle with InuTaisho, when you accepted the fate that you couldn't win against him, and let the backlash wave hit you. You were badly beaten up, and could barely move. Pandora came from the shadows of the trees carrying this jewel."_

_"The Sacred Jewel?" Megumi raised an eyebrow._

_"No, and that's what confuses me. It wasn't the Sacred Jewel, but another jewel entirely. It was a blood red color, and I saw her break a shard off of it. She told you about this whole elaborate plan, and then erased your memories, putting you to sleep. Then she somehow sealed you into that shard and placed it in the same tree that I appeared when I first came to this world. I think that jewel is way more powerful than the Sacred Jewel, and it can travel across dimensions at that."_

_"Okay, you're confusing me here. Different dimensions?" Megumi asked._

_"Like the world I come from. There are many worlds in many different dimensions. Normally, my world and this world would never cross paths, but once that shard was placed in that tree, our worlds became close together and I was able to travel to this world."_

_"So this Jewel...You think it will play a bigger role in the future?"_

_"No doubt about it, but I have no idea what will happen. We will have to be on guard from now on. We have to work together."_

_"Hmph, I work alone." _

_"Megumi, please?" I held a hand out for a handshake. "Together, we can stop whatever Pandora has planned."_

_Megumi still didn't shake my hand, but we stared at each other for the longest time. I saw her shoulders drop, and she sighed. "Fine...together!" She smirked a bit and grabbed my hand._

_As our hands grasped each other, a bright light was released and consumed both of us..._

_~0~_

My eyes felt like they weighed a ton. I could feel something warm grasping my hand. Where was I? Last I remember was being carried out of the mansion by Inuyasha, and now I'm waking up in a different place. My eyes fluttered open, and I could see a shadow above me. I waited until my vision cleared to see who it was exactly, and once it did, I felt my heart literally jump for joy. Kyo was with me, holding my hand, asleep leaning against the wall, looking pale and he had bags under his eyes.

He looked so relaxed and cute asleep, and I watched his chest go up and down slowly. I gave his hand a small squeeze, and he jolted up, looking all around, and then down at me. I saw his eyes go big, as if he couldn't believe I was awake.

"Megan!" His whole face brightened, his smile so wide it looked like it hurt his face, and his eyes all watery, but he wiped the tears away.

"Kyo..." I smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay and you're safe! I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you once Megumi took over. But now it's over, and you here and safe and okay!"

"I'm happy to see you again, Kyo." I smiled, and then tried to get up, wincing in pain, but I got up.

"You shouldn't move around too much, you still need to rest. Your leg is broken from when you stabbed yourself, so you won't be able to walk on it much." Kyo explained. "The Priestess said you probably wouldn't wake up for a couple days, but here you are." He smiled leaned against me.

"Yeah, I'm here again. And I have so much to share with everyone..."

"Share?" He got up, and then looked at me, seeing my grave expression. "Is it bad...?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's very bad. I will tell everyone tomorrow, I'm still feeling tired."

He slowly nodded and helped me lay back down. "Okay...sleep tight, and don't let the bed demons bite." That made me chuckle.

"Night Kyo..." I closed my eyes into a nice, peaceful sleep that I deserved.


	31. Finale: Returning Home

I got a whiff of something delicious. My eyes fluttered opened and I slowly sat up. Pain shot up my side making me wince. I forgot my leg was broken. I pulled the blanket off of me to look at the makeshift splint. And for some reason...I smiled. My pain was over. I no longer had to fight anything, and everything seemed to be at peace.I had all of my friends with me, and my Kyo.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Kyo peaked his head in. "Morning." He closed the door behind him and moved to my side, his hand finding mine right away. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine though my leg still hurts." I replied. "How is everyone else?"

"They're all anxious to see you. Everyone is there except for Kagome. She went back to her world for a few." He answered.

"Okay, well, I want to go out there and see everyone."

Kyo put my arm over his shoulder and helped me up. We both walked to the door and stepped outside the room where we were met with heads turning towards us and faces brightening up when they saw I was okay.

"Megan!" Shippo cried as he jumped on my shoulder and his tiny arms hugged me as tight as he could.

I chuckled with my free arm hugged him. "Hey Shippo, I missed you too!"

"Don't ever go away like that again, okay?" He whined.

"I pinky promise."

Kyo helped me sit down between him and Sango, and Shippo sat in my lap. Sango, Miroku and Hitomi smiled at me, and I swear I saw a small hint of a smile on Inuyasha's face. Seeing them all here, supporting me and staying by my side, even after all the trouble I caused them, made me realize they were true friends. I kind of wish I could stay in both this world, and my world. If I had to go back to my world, even for a short amount of time, I would miss this place, and these people.

"I-I'm glad to see you all again." I was starting to tear up and it made me chuckle.

"We missed you, too." Sango leaned over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Things aren't the same without you around." Miroku added. "It is a blessing that you came to this world."

"I think so to." I replied.

I looked over at Inuyasha who hasn't said anything yet, and I knew exactly what to say. "I'm sorry...Inuyasha. For...uh...you know."

"You don't have to apologize." Inuyasha replied. "It wasn't your fault, it was Megumi's."

"Uh..well...not entirely."

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked.

I took in a deep breath. "Megumi was just a pawn in an elaborate scheme set up by Pandora. The reason she became a bitter, vengeful person."

"Huh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Let me explain." I turned towards Hitomi. "Pandora was planning everything way before Megumi was born. She...uh...tricked you and your husband. Turned you against each other." I could then see a lot of emotions run across her face all at once. The most prominent one would be be pain.

"I'm sorry about what happened. She...poisoned him."

Hitomi waved her hand as if she waving it on. "Go on..."

I looked down a bit before continuing, "After killing him, she turned your daughter against you, helping her to take control of the Eastern Lands. Told her to finalize the treaty between InuTaisho and her, telling her to get closer and to form a relationship. When Megumi got angry, Pandora encouraged her to fight with him.

"Right before Megumi 'disppeared', Pandora showed up with a bright red jewel shard." I saw Inuyasha's ears perk up at that.

"Jewel shard?"

"Not from the Sacred Jewel. This one was bright red, I don't know anything about it. Pandora sealed Megumi into the shard, erasing her memories so she thought she had to get revenge. She put that same jewel shard into the same tree that I came into this world with. I-I don't know where the whole jewel is at either."

Everyone seemed quiet for the longest time, thinking about everything I have just said. Miroku spoke first, "We add finding a red jewel to our list of things to accomplish, along with defeating Naraku, getting Sango's brother back, and completing the Sacred Jewel."

"I will do my best to help you all out." I replied.

~0~

It was the next morning when Kagome came back from her world. We were all awake when she popped in through the door with a smile on her face. "I'm back!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha perked up a bit.

"I got a surprise for Megan," She threw her huge, yellow backpack on the ground with a thud. She started to rummage through it until she brought an old camera out, the kind that prints the pictures right after they're taken.

"Wow!" I said, looking at it. "A camera?"

"Yeah, I figured we take some pictures, in case you ever go back to your world, you can remember us all by." Kagome smiled, and handed it over to me to hold, but not before Inuyasha snatched it from her hands.

"What's a... ca...cra...this thing!" He was holding it upside down when he accidently pressed the button that takes the picture. The flash went off, blinding him and making him drop the camera on the ground. "Gah! What the hell?"

He was rubbing his eyes furiously, as the picture started printing from the camera. Shippo walked over to it and picked it up, then gasped and threw it to the ground, and ran to Sango's arms. "It stole Inuyasha's soul!"

"It doesn't steal souls, it's a camera. It takes pictures of memories, so that we can keep them to remember them by." Kagome explained, picking the camera up.

"Yeah, no soul stealing involved." I laughed, and picked up the picture Shippo threw on the ground. The picture of Inuyasha reacting to the flash of the camera, and it made me just fall over laughing. "What a great picture!"

"Gimmie that.." He growled, snatching it from my hands, blinking rapidly. He stared at it for the longest time before chucking it to the ground. "How do you know it's not a demon? Like those...things you ride around that go really fast."

"You mean cars?" Kagome asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, those things."

"Those are not demons. Demons only existed in the past." Kagome replied.

"Whatever, I still think they're metal demons." he grunted.

"So, shall we go on a picture spree?" I looked to Kagome, and she replied with a smile and nod.

~0~

I sat by a tree, looking at all of the pictures that we took throughout the day. A group picture of us all together smiling, one with me and Kagome hugging that Sango took, fingers in the way of the picture. There was one with me and Miroku and he pulled his same old stunt where he groped my butt and I punched him.

"Here you are," Kyo was walking up to me. He sat down and wrapped an arm around me. "How's your leg?"

"Doing better now. With demon blood in me, things heal faster." I flipped through some more of the pictures, landing on the last one that I took before it ran out of film. A picture of me and Kyo kissing. I leaned against him and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered, pushing my hair from my face.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Kagome said she saw the tree that you described on her way back." I looked up at him, sitting up. "She showed me where it was at. I think you should go back, even for a little bit. See your family again, catch up on things. Come back whenever you want to." He gave me a small squeeze.

My lip started to tremble, upon hearing that I could only just think about them; my family, friends, my old life. I wanted to go back, needed to go back. "Show me..."

He took my hand and helped me up, and started to lead me to where the tree was at. A few minutes later, we arrived, and he pointed to the tree a\several feet in front of me. "That's it."

"It is," I remembered it from that dream I once had. It was sitting right there, in all it's glory. I was frozen, my feet refused to move. I was too afraid to go towards it.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"I don't know...just scared. I don't know if time has moved on when I left, or if it froze the whole time I was away and it was all just a dream."

"Which one are you more afraid of?"

I looked at him, and he knew the answer by the sorrow in my eyes. "That this was just a dream..." I whispered.

He then gave me a huge bear hug. "It will be okay. If this was just a dream to you...I'm glad you had the best dream ever."

"I need to say goodbye to everyone..." I let go.

"It's okay. We know you won't be gone long, you'll come back. They all understand. You have been away for far too long, you need to go back. Okay?"

I bit my lip and slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Go on," he smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

I turned towards the tree and slowly looked back at Kyo, who only smiled. I turned back around, and just walked onwards. The closer and closer I got to it, the surrounding area slowly started to change. Most of the trees started to disappear, I could see the sky more and realize that I was back on that hill where I once slept on all those months ago.

My appearance went back to normal, my dog ears went away as my normal ears came back, my nails weren't as sharp, and the same thing with my teeth. I could tell my senses were diminishing back to normal.

I stood there on that hill, looking out at everything in front of me. I could see the lights of my town in the distance. Tears were streaming down my face and my legs felt numb and I collapsed to my knees.

"I'm home..." I looked up to the sky, smiling big and shouted, "I'm home!" I was in a crying/laughting fit and had to gasp a bit to catch my breath. I put a hand to wipe my chest and I felt my hands brush something. I remembered I was still wearing the necklace that Daisuke, Kyo's little brother, gave me. I looked at it, it was still beautiful as ever.

In my other hand were the pictures that I took from the camera. They were still with me, I would still have my memories...everything. I stood up, wiping the tears from my cheeks, and ran down the hill, running towards town. I was running home to see my family; nothing else mattered to me.

I will come back as soon as I can everyone, so please wait for me. Wait for me...Kyo...I will be back!

* * *

**PHEW!**

**This story is over! I haven't been more proud of a story since the Transformation series, and that was my biggest project at the time. And now, this was my big project. This is a story that I have been working on since I was 10, so 9 years ago.**

**To every one that has followed this story from beginning to end, I have you all to thank. Thanks for being patient with me to write these chapters and to finish it. I just love you all, stick around, maybe there will be more surprises to come? ;)**

**LOVE 3**

**TaM!**


End file.
